


Reading Psychic Hunter

by Phoenix_Champion



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, RWBY
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, F/M, Reaction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Champion/pseuds/Phoenix_Champion
Summary: Teams RWBY, JNPR, Taiyang, Qrow, as well as Ghira and Kali Belladonna awake to find themselves in a room, with a man there wishing to read to them a story that involves wondrous creatures known as Pokemon, and the impact they have on Remnant, as well as a hybrid of human and Pokemon, who turns out to be the most powerful psychic in the Pokemon world.





	1. Intro

**Lloyd: Well Marie, I think Phoenix has lost it.**

**Marie: Agreed… To think he’d come around and do this though, and so soon after the sweep.**

**Lloyd: Still though, he did tell Swift he’d do it eventually… I guess now is ‘Eventually’**

**Marie: Man, those CU pricks on FF thought they’d cripple Phoenix, instead they broke the shackles he put on himself.**

**[[]]**

Sitting in a rather empty room were 12 people, sleeping on couches in pairs.

The first pair was a young 15 year old girl with red-tipped black hair, and a 17 girl with long blonde hair. The younger girl was cuddling up to the blonde like she were a stuffed animal. This was Ruby Rose and Yang Xaio Long, two half sisters.

The next pair was a 17 year old girl with long black hair with a black ribbon in it, and a 1 year old girl with long white hair. The two were leaning away from each and the black haired girls bow was twitching on occasion. These were Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee.

The next pair was a blonde boy with short hair wearing a ridiculous bunny onesie, and an amazonian girl with long red hair. The red haired girl was in fact snuggling up to the blonde unconsciously. These were Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos… the latter of which really needs to hurry up and profess her love for the former while the former needs to pay a bit more attention to the latter.

The next pair was a boy with mid length black hair with a pink highlight in it and a shorter girl with orange hair. The boy was sleeping motionlessly while the orange haired girl was sprawled out with a snot bubble coming out of her nose while snoring, though one of her hands was reaching out for the former. These were Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie… a pair that really should be ‘Together’ together by now.

Next was a pair of adult men, on with short blonde hair and the other with short black hair… the black haired one smelled unfortunately of booze. These were Taiyang Xaio Long, and Qrow Branwen, father and uncle, respectively, to Ruby and Yang.

The next two were both black haired individuals, one male and one female. The man was massive, while the woman was at a much less intimidating size and had a pair of cat ears poking out of her long hair. These were Ghira and Kali Belladonna.

The whole group of them were sleeping, rather peacefully, all of them having pleasant dreams… some more so than others.

It was then a new figure walked into the room- One that was not human.

It had a feminine figure, with it’s body being rather thin, with green arms with hands that had no fingers, its legs were white with feet that were more like toeless points, the legs were covered by a dress-like protrusion around it’s body, in it’s chest was a red horn-like object that was poking out of it’s back as well, it had a green jair-like structure on it’s head and large red eyes. On it’s right arm was a metal band with a colorful jewel set in the middle of the band, which did not seem to be a part of it’s body.

This was a Pokemon known as a Gardevoir. More Specifically this was Phoenix’s Gardevoir, Esmerelda, on her arm was a Mega-Stone.

Esmerelda looked among the sleeping people of Remnant and smiled softly, she normally wouldn’t want to wake them up, but Phoenix did want them awake.

Esmerelda’s eye’s began to glow blue as she held out her hand, causing a blue outline to form around the couches, and said couches began to lift themselves off the ground. Going up about a foot before the glow faded and the dropped back down with a crash, waking up everyone.

“We’re under attack!” Nora shouted jumping up and subsequently throwing Ren over he shoulder.

“Protect the cookies!” Ruby shouted jolting awake.

“Gwah!” Jaune cried out as he tumbled off the couch, pulling Pyrrha with him

“The hell?” Qrow asked as he fell off the couch, followed by Taiyang falling on top of him.

“Gah!” Tai cried out as he landed on Qrow’s elbow, “Sorry buddy.”

“What’s happening?” Weiss demanded an she made sure she was still wearing something.

Blake had immediately jumped into a combat stance, despite her weapon not being there.

“Wanna piece of me!?” Yang shouted entering her fighting stance, despite not knowing what had happened.

Ghira and Kali both jumped up, “What’s going on, where are we?” Ghira demanded as Kali clung to him looking around.

Upon hearing that voice Blake suddenly tensed up, “Mom? Dad?” Blake asked.

“Blake!” Kali cried out rushing over to her daughter and pulling her into a hug.

“Wait… those are Blake’s parents?” Yang asked, “Huh, from how little she talks about them I thought they were dead.”

“I’m not dead yet.” Ghira deadpanned throwing Yang a look, “Still… I suppose from what she’s told you all according to the letters she sent us I can understand how you’d make that assumption.”

“S-Sorry sir.” Yang apologized, “I didn’t mean to insult you.”

“Can we get back to figuring out where we are?” Qrow asked throwing Tai off him.

“I would like to know that as well.” Weiss said.

The group of Remnant inhabitants finally went silent, allowing them to hear a feminine laughter filling the room, this caused everyone to turn their heads to see Esmerelda holding her gut with one arm while the other was where her mouth was, covering it as she laughed.

“You think that was funny!?” Yang demanded in a rage, “Come here you! I’ll show you something funny!”

With that Yang ran toward Esmerelda with her arm reared back to punch the Gardevoir...

Yet when Yang swung her fist the Pokemon turned white and vanished, causing the blink in surprise.

“W-what the!?” Ruby cried out, “Where did it go?”

The sound of clapping was heard coming from behind them as Esmerelda had teleported behind the group.

“Are… Are you making fun of me!?” Yang roared running at Esmerelda once again.

Esmerelda finally stopped laughing as her eyes turned blue once again and she held her hand out to Yang, causing the blonde brawlers body to suddenly form a glowing blue outline as she froze.

“Yang?” Ren asked as Nora let him go in embarrassment.

“Guys…” Yang said through clenched teeth as her eyes looked left and right, “I can’t move… at all.”

Everyone remaining stood up, with Pyrrha jumping off of Jaune with a red face, and turned to the Pokemon with a look of wariness in their eyes, not knowing just what it was capable of.

At that moment a piece of paper floated in front of Esmerelda along with a pen, the pen soon started to write on the paper before the sheet floated over to Ruby, who took it gently as if it would explode.

“What’s it say?” Blake asked not taking her eyes off Esmerelda.

“It says… ‘Have you all calmed yourselves yet?’.” Ruby said, “Well… can you put Yang down? Please?” Ruby pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

Esmerelda simply chuckled, Pandora the Absol pulled that trick one too many times on her to be affected by such a technique, then looked at Yang with a questioning gaze.

“I’m calm.” Yang said quickly.

Esmereda smiled as the blue glows faded, causing Yang to fall to the floor in shock before scrambling back.

“You-” Weiss said taking a step forward, before deciding it would probably be better to take a step back, “What are you and why are we here?”

Surprisingly enough Esmerelda smiled and walked over to a cassette tape player and pressed the play button, causing a young mans voice to play from it.

 _“Greeting’s Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Taiyang, Qrow, Ghira, and Kali.”_ The mans voice said, _“I am known as the Phoenix Champion, but I go by Phoenix more often than not, the creature that has greeted you is Esmerelda, a creature known as a Gardevoir, one of the many species of creatures known as Pokemon. I have brought you all here today to read to you a tale involving Pokemon, and before you complain that I brought you here simply to read a book I will have you know that it will give you hints to your future once you’ve reached far enough and you shall even be rewarded upon reading certain Chapters. I apologize for not being able to speak with you directly about this, but there are some last minute things I am working on at the moment. You are free to roam where you wish in my home for the time being, but when Esmerelda comes for you that is when it’s time for the story to begin. Have a nice time everyone… Oh, and Esmerelda, go check on Lycanrock, you know how she gets whenever she has one of her battle urges and I’m not entirely sure Tsareena can her her back all by herself.”_

Esmerelda nodded before teleporting away, leaving the Remnant group by themselves.

“Well… lets go have breakfast.” Ruby said.

[]

Little did the group know, but there was a pokemon waiting in the cafeteria, watching them without them knowing.

This pokemon was a large, wyvern-like bat hanging from the high up rafters, it’s hide was mostly black with the leather of it’s wings being purple, a red V shape on its nose in front of it’s golden eyes, red claws on it’s hand, a long black tail wrapped on the rafter for extra support, a tuft on white fur around it’s neck, and two large, speaker-like ears.

This was a Pokemon known as Noivern, and she watched the two teams from it’s hiding place.

It heard with perfect clarity as Blake introduced her parents to her team, and team JNPR, as well as to Tai.

And she also saw Qrow slip off to speak with another guest of the temple, one brought her by Phoenix. A woman with pale skin, long red hair with a blond at the top and green at the tips, shining red eyes with gold eyeshadow wearing a red kimono with green edges and a loose obi that showed the world most of her watermelon sized breasts.

Noivern herself was still puzzled on how her trainer had managed to convince a version of Ho-oh to some to the temple to seduce Qrow.

Of course, she was also puzzled on how her trainer seemed to attract so many female Pokemon **[I’m not joking about this part, no matter what game I play in the series I keep running into nothing but females when applicable, I mean the first time I encounter growlithe in Moon it was freaking female!]**

Pretty soon Noivern noticed the group spitting up, The Belladona’s going into a room to spend time together as a family, same with the Rose-Xaio Longs. Weiss had reluctantly followed Team JNPR if evidenced by Jaune’s pestering of her.

And of course Qrow was walking away arm in arm with Ho-oh.

The moment the room was empty Noivern spread her wings and left the cafeteria, she’d want to find her trainer and let him know the news… Assuming there was a Psychic type with him. Valerie was never far from him when she was let out.

[]

In another room a man wearing armor stood in front of something. The man was wearing several pieces of flame colored interlocking armor that covered his whole body, he had a falcon shaped helmet, and bright red feathers forming twin capes dangling behind him.

“I dunno Flarea, you think this is good enough?” The man, Phoenix Champion asked his wife.

His wife, was a woman who look almost exactly like Cinder Fall, but with red hair instead of black, and larger breast due to the centaur and elf DNA mixed into the cloning sequence, as she is a clone of Cinder.

“Well…” Flarea said with her face a bright shade of red, because standing in front of her was not one, but two Phoenix’s, “I recall that the Hoshidan Mechanist replica’s can’t talk…”

Phoenix waved it off, “Not an issue, I just gotta get my holograms to throw their voices.” Phoenix said.

“Well in that case…” Flarea said grinning, “I can think of some… other uses for this…” Flare purred.

“Shoulda seen this coming.” Phoenix muttered.

[]

Noivern landed in front of the room she could smell her trainer in, and she was about to open the door before she heard Flarea’s moaning.

Noivern jumped away from the door before taking off down the hall. This was NOT something she wanted to hear!

**[[]]**

**Well folks, here’s the opening for my new project, I have no idea how often this will update, but hey, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Especially you Swift ;)**

**See you all later then.**


	2. Prolouge

***Security room 2 currently closed***

**[[]]**

"You really couldn't help yourself could you?" Tai asked Qrow as the whole group returned to the reading room, where Esmerelda was seen waiting once again with a large book in her hands.

"What?" Qrow asked.

"Seriously Uncle Qrow, you started hitting on her the moment she showed up." Yang said flatly, "What if she was that Phoenix Champion guy's daughter?"

Qrow simple shrugged, "Please, he can't be that tough." Qrow said.

"While I am not the best fighter mister Branwen," Phoenix's voice said as he stepped out of the blazing fireplace within the room, causing everyone to jump in surprise, "The problem with fighting me isn't putting me down, it's keeping me down."

"What do you mean by that?" Jaune asked confused as he sat next to Pyrrha.

Phoenix simply waved his hands, "Don't worry about it Jaune." Phoenix said, "Anyway, I certain you are wondering what story I brought you here to read."

"That's a way of putting it." Ghira muttered as he sat next to his daughter, who was now pinned between her mother and father.

"Fair enough." Phoenix said holding out his hand, signaling Esmerelda to hand him the book, "The story is called, Psychic Hunter."

Weiss was the one who raised her hand this time, "What are Pokemon though." Weiss asked, "You mentioned them in that note but just what are they?"

Phoenix smiled under his helmet, "Pokemon and unique creatures that vary in form, power and capability." Phoenix said as he pulled out a standard Pokeball, "People in the Pokemon world usually capture Pokemon in devices like this called Pokeballs."

"And then what do they do with them?" Kali asked.

Phoenix put the Pokeball away, "Depends on the person really." Phoenix said, "Some folks keep them as pets, others as travelling companions, others known as Pokemon Trainers compete with their Pokemon to make them even stronger."

"That's awful." Ruby gasped.

"Not really." Phoenix said, "Fighting usually makes Pokemon happy, not all of them because they each have their own personalities, but they hold back not to actually injure one another... Like a sparring match really."

"That... better." Pyrrha said.

"Question." Yang said, "Is that thing, Esmerelda, A Pokemon?"

Esmerelda nodded, "Gardevoir." She intoned happily.

"Correct." Phoenix said, "This is Esmerelda, a Pokemon known as Gardevoir, and a very power Psychic Pokemon, and my best Pokemon."

"What other forms can Pokemon be in?" Ruby asked.

Phoenix smirked, "You'll see through out the story." He said taking his seat, while Esmerelda teleported onto the back of the comfy chair Phoenix sat in, "Some are cute, some are ugly, some are cool, and some are... blah."

"When will we actually get to reading this?" Tai asked.

At that moment a new Pokemon appeared, this one was purple with a body looking more like a short robe with a witch hat like structure on its head, normally with golden eyes, and there red gems imbedded in it's neck like a necklace. A Mismagius.

Now, normally her eyes were gold, but right now they were glowwing blue as a large flatscreen T.V. floated behind her and set itself up.

"Thanks Claire." Phoenix said waving.

"Magius." The now named Claire said before vanishing.

"W-was that a Ghost?" Jaune stuttered.

"A Ghost Pokemon." Phoenix said, "Now let me begin reading since we have visual aide."

**Cold... it was cold... and dark too... but what do those words mean?**

**'Why... why do I understand them?' thought a strange being as it floated in a dark void.**

"Wait, what's going on?" Ruby asked.

"I feel like we'll learn that soon enough." Ghira said, "However the thoughts are rather peculiar ones."

**The being was obviously but a child, a young boy around 5 years of age, he wore nothing but grey shorts, a purple feline tail attached at the base of his spine, grey cat ears sitting atop a head of silver hair.**

"Is he a Faunus?" Yang asked.

"Doubtful." Ghira said, "Remember Faunus only have one trait, this kid as two."

"Oh, oh." Nora said jumping up and down, "Maybe he's some kind of genetic experiment." She said dramatically.

'Okay seriously how the hell does Nora do this shit?' Phoenix thought before he returned to the reading.

**'Who are you?' the young boy heard a feminine voice to speak to him, making him open his eyes, revealing them to be purple.**

**He saw a young girl, 5 years of age, who looked almost exactly like him.**

**She wore shorts and a sleeveles shirt, a green feline tail attached at the base of her spine, grey cat ears sitting atop a head of silver hair, slightly longer than his, her green eyes looking into his purple ones.**

"They must be twins." Weiss deduced.

"But why is she green and he's purple?" Ruby asked.

"That is something I'll explain at the end of this chapter." Phoenix said.

**'I don't know, who are you?' the boy asked back through a telepathic link.**

**The young girl blinked as she tilted her head 'I don't know either.'**

**The young boy tilted his head as well 'What are we?'**

**The young girl blinked again 'I don't know that either.'**

"Well..." Yang said as a awkward silence filled the room.

"At least they can talk to each other." Ruby said, "So they aren't alone."

"Still..." Kali said, "It's a bit unsettling for a conversation to go like that."

"Agreed." Ren admitted.

**The two remained in silence, looking at each other in confusion and wonder.**

**Suddenly, the girl seemed to perk up 'Why don't we give each other names?'**

**The young boy blinked 'Names? You mean, something to call ourselves?'**

"Time to learn what we'll be calling these folks." Tai said.

"That's good." Qrow said.

**The young girl nodded before she closed her eyes in thought, before she opened them again a minute later 'I'll call you Lapis.'**

**The young boy blinked before he slowly smiled, liking the name as he too closed his eyes, thinking of a name for the girl, opening them again after a minute 'Then, I'll call you Lazuli.'**

"Lapis... Lazuli." Ruby muttered, "That's a kind of mineral right?"

"Right." Phoenix said, "No real idea of it's properties though."

**The young girl smiled as well, liking her own new name 'I'm Lazuli, it's a pleasure to meet you Lapis.'**

**'It's a pleasure to meet you as well Lazuli.' Lapis thought back to Lazuli, before the two young children laughed a bit.**

**The two children continued to simply float in the void, communicating with each other about anything they could think of.**

**An unknown amount of time later, Lazuli had said something that became stuck on Lapis' mind.**

**'Siblings?' Lapis titled his head as he looked at Lazuli 'Is that... what we are?'**

"Well, at least they understand they are related... sorta." Qrow said.

"I wonder where she learned that term from thought." Kali muttered.

"Perhaps we'll find out soon." Blake said.

**Lazuli slowly moved her head from side to side as she thought about it, before nodding with a smile 'Yeah, we're siblings! Brother and Sister! You're the Brother, and I'm the Sister! Big sister even!'**

**Lapis blinked 'But... you look the same age as me.'**

"Yeah... she's not the big sister." Weiss said.

"Unlike me." Yang said grabbing Ruby and pulling her into a noggie.

"YAAAAANG!" Ruby cried out before Yang let go of her.

**Lazuli faltered a bit before laughing sheepishly 'Yeah, I guess you're right.' she then closed her eyes in thought for a few moments before opening them again shrugging 'Oh well, we're still brother and sister.'**

**The two siblings smiled, before they returned to their random conversation.**

"At least we don't hear the completely random things." Yang said.

"That would get a bit boring and annoying after a while." Weiss admitted.

**Lapis looked around the void.**

**Where was Lazuli?**

"Wait... she's gone?" Ruby asked going a little teary eyed.

"Don't worry, she'll be back." Phoenix said, "Eventually."

"Good." Ruby said sighing in relief.

**The two of them had been feeling tired not too long ago, so they rested, but when he opened his eyes again, she was gone.**

**Lapis slowly started to frown.**

**Where did his sister go?**

**And what was that feeling in his chest?**

**It hurt, it's like his heart was being torn in two.**

"He really misses her doesn't he?" Pyrrha asked.

"A lot of people in this room know the feeling of being seperated from a loved one" Phoenix said, "Some of the temporary variety and some of the more permanent variety."

With Nora, Ren, Ruby, Yang, Tai, and Qrow and frowing and looking away Phoenix decided he'd better pick up the pace.

**He wished Lazuli was here, she was the smarter one between them, maybe she would know what he was feeling.**

**And maybe his heart wouldn't hurt so much either.**

"He might want to be careful with what he says." Jaune said, "When they reunite Lapis might use that as teasing material."

"I know the feeling." Ruby deadpanned as she glared at Yang.

Yang simply smirked as shrugged.

**Lapis was curled up onto himself inside the void, slowly opening his eyes.**

**He could hear... voices, almost like they were coming from outside the void.**

**'I sense... others, close by... but, they feel... different? What are they?' Lapis thought to himself.**

"What's going on now?" Nora asked, for once she could seem to tap into her sixth sense of future predictions.

That was mainly because Esmerelda was subtly messing with her senses so slightly she couldn't use her random spews to predict the future.

"Phoenix, could you please keep reading?" Kali asked, "The suspense is making me anxious."

**"Those are people." he heard a voice say, not think, but say, from close by, making him lift up his head to see a young girl, probably a few years older than him, with long turquoise hair, blue eyes, and wearing a white dress.**

"Whoa where did she come from?" Weiss asked.

"I... have no idea." Jaune said.

"Still... she's a cute kid I'll give her that." Weiss said.

'If only you all knew the truth about her... oh wait, you'll learn it soon enough.' Phoenix thought.

**'What... are you?' Lapis mentally asked her as he uncurled from himself, he didn't know why, but her presence seemed to brighten everything around him, almost like Lazuli did.**

"Yeah I can tell she's got that super cheerful personality." Yang said.

"Ruby's got the same thing." Tai said.

Ruby smiled and puffed her chest up with pride.

**"What do you mean? I'm a girl. A person." the girl said with a smile.**

**'A person?' Lapis titled his head in thought at he looked at her, unlike him and Lazuli, she didn't have a tail or extra ears 'Am I a person?'**

**The girl floated closer to him "Well, you look like a person, but you also look like a Pokémon." she titled her head a bit "I didn't know a Pokémon could talk like a person."**

"So... what does that mean?" Ruby asked.

"Well..." Kali said, "She said he looked like a Persona and a Pokemon... maybe he's a mix of both?"

"That makes sense." Ghira said.

**Lapis titlted his head 'Pokémon? Person? Which one am I?'**

**The girl put a finger to her chin in thought "Hmm, well, you look like both, so, let's say you're a Poké-Person. But, if you're in this place, you must be the same as all of us are."**

**'Us?' asked Lapis, before he heard three distinct cries, making him look around to see three very curious creatures.**

"Pokemon I'm guessing." Qrow said.

"Yep... but not the normal kinds of Pokemon." Phoenix said.

**A frog looking creature with a bulb on it's back, some kind of bipedal salamander with a flame on the tip of it's tail, and a blue bipedal turtle.**

**'What are they?' asked Lapis as he looked at the creatures in wonder.**

**"They're Pokémon. That's Bulbasaur." The girl pointed to the frog creature, which repeated it's name with a smile "That's Charmander." she then pointed to the salamander, who did the same as Bulbasaur "And that's Squirtle." and finally she pointed to the turtle, who grinned as he did the same as the others.**

"These are the three Pokemon known as the Kanto Region Starter Pokemon." Phoenix said, "One of these three are given to a new Trainer by a Pokemon Professor at the start of their journey, different Regions have different starters, but the typing remains the same."

"Typing?" Jaune asked.

"Yep." Phoenix said, "All Pokemon have one or two Types. Bulbasaur is a Grass Type, Charmander is a Fire Type, and Squirtle is a Water Type. Different Types of Pokemon have different resistances and weaknesses to other types."

"So... Charmander would be weak to Squirtle, and Bulbasaur would be weak to Charmander right?" Yang asked.

"Sorta." Phoenix said, "It's the attacks that hold the power. After all if a Water Type was hit by a Bulbasaurs Normal Type Tackle attack it wouldn't do much out of the ordinary, but if the Water Type was hit by A Bulbasaurs Grass Type attack Razor Leaf it would do a lot more damage."

"That's good info to put away." Weiss mused.

"Furthermore some Pokemon have Dual Typing, which is two Types." Phoenix said, "Bulbasaur is Grass and Poison, and Esmerelda over here is a Psychic and Fairy Type."

"Oh boy, that make things a bit more complicated." Ruby said.

"Let's just get back to the story." Ghira said.

**'And who are you?' Lapis asked the girl as he turned to look at her.**

**The girl smiled "I'm Amber, what about you? What's your name?"**

Qrow twitched ever so slightly at the name before realizing these were two different people.

**Lapis nodded at her name 'I'm Lapis, and my sister is called Lazuli.'**

**Amber blinked before she looked around "Sister? But there's no one else here."**

**Lapis frowned as he looked down 'She disappeared some time ago, I don't know where she went, and now my heart hurts.'**

"Yeah... I often miss Winter rather often myself." Weiss said.

"And I know Ruby would miss me if I ever left for a while." Yang teased.

"I wonder how my family is missing me right now..." Jaune muttered.

**Amber smiled sadly at him "That's because you miss her, you're sad that she's gone."**

**Lapis looked up at Amber 'Sad? Is that what that is?'**

**Amber nodded "Yeah, I know how you feel, I miss my mommy, but, daddy's here at least."**

Ruby and Yang flinched at that, she too had lost her mother... at least that's what they thought.

In reality she lost a more than that.

**'Mommy? Daddy? What are those?' Lapis asked with a tilt of his head.**

**Amber giggled a bit "Looks like I have a lot to explain to you, huh Lapis?"**

"She really does." Ghira said.

"At least he's not learning everything on his own." Kali said happily.

**"Sir, you need to see this." said a female scientist as she sat in front of a computer.**

**"What is it?" a man asked as he walked up to the computer.**

"Looks like the head scientist of a lab." Tai said.

"Wonder what they are researching." Yang muttered.

**"I'm not sure, but I think Mewtwo and Amber-two are communicating with the other clones." said the woman as she observed five different sets of brainwaves, each differently labeled starting with: Amber-two, Bulbasaur-two, Charmander-two, Squirtle-two and Mewtwo-M.**

"Wait... those are all clones?" Ruby asked.

"Yep." Phoenix said, "Though Mewtwo-M, is more of a genetically modified clone."

"Wait... if they are all clones..." Yang muttered, "Then what happened to the original Amber."

Phoenix remained silent as the group went wide eyed in shock.

"No way..." Ruby gasped.

"Keep reading, fast." Blake said.

**"How? And why didn't this happen with the other Mewtwo we sent to our Kalos lab?" asked another scientist.**

**"I don't know, but they could be using telepathy, as for the other Mewtwo, it's possible that being born from the same DNA strand let them communicate on a level deeper than telepathy." replied the woman.**

"Twinlepathy." Nora joked hoping to lighten the mood.

It kinda worked as parts of the group smiled slightly.

**The head scientist soon walked away from the computer, towards a group of five test tubes, three of them housing the cloned Kanto starter Pokémon, one housing Lapis, and a final one, housing some kind of strange energy.**

**He placed his hand on the final tube, looking at it forlorny.**

**"Amber... soon." he whispered.**

"He's trying to bring back his daughter." Qrow said.

"Yeah, and the way he's doing it isn't how I'd recommend it." Phoenix muttered, "Unless they want to come back, the dead really should remain that way."

**"Everybody here's a copy. That's why there's a two at the end of our names." explained Amber as her and the others floated in the void, spinning in a large circle around each other.**

**'Then, what are me and Lazuli copies of?' asked Lapis.**

**"Well, I heard some of the people call you Mewtwo, so, that must mean you and your sister are copies of Mew." said Amber.**

**'What's Mew?' asked Lapis.**

"That's actually a good question." Ruby said as her depression had run it's course and was now gone.

**Amber smiled "Apparently, Mew is one of the most amazing Pokémon in the world, the genetic ancestor of every other Pokémon in existence, from here in Kanto, to all the way over to the islands of Alola."**

"Wait, seriously?" Ruby asked.

"Yep." Phoenix said, "Mewtwo was made from the DNA of a fossilized eyelash of Mew... Somehow."

That really did end up causing Phoenix to think of how that eyelash existed in the first place, Mew clearly wasn't dead.

**'So, I was made from Mew's DNA?' Lapis asked with a tilt of his head as Amber nodded.**

**"Yeah, but even though we're copies, I still preferred to just be called Amber." Amber said with a giggle, as the Pokémon agreed, and Charmander accidentally sneezed out a small flame, making everyone laugh.**

"I think that's one of the hazards of having a Fire Type as a pet." Yang said.

Phoenix shrugged, "Not as bad as having a Poison Type as a pet... well, some Poison Types anyway."

"I'll just take your word for it." Weiss said.

**"So, how are they doing today?" asked the head scientist.**

**"You should be very pleased Dr. Fuji, the Pokémon clones are in stable condition, and Mewtwo is getting stronger everyday, one of them is bound to survive. It looks like all our hard work is finally paying off." replied one of Dr. Fuji's colleagues.**

"Well at least they'll make the scientific discovery of the century." Ruby said.

"It's a bit concerning they have a clone of a powerful Pokemon in the same place as the others though." Weiss said.

"She's got a point there." Qrow said, "If I were making clones I'd rather hold of on making the Super Clone until after I've perfected the process so nothing backfires."

**"Yes, Giovanni will be very happy I'm sure. He may soon have the most powerful Legendary Pokémon in the world. But I'll get something much more precious. Knowledge, of how to recreate life." said Dr. Fuji.**

"Who's Giovanni?" Jaune asked.

"Sound's like the name of a Mafia boss." Nora joked.

Phoenix shrugged and let that one slide, Giovanni really does sound like the name of a Mafia guy.

"He actually is." Phoenix said, "Giovanni leads a Pokemon Crime Mafia known as Team Rocket, who steal Pokemon and sell them for money."

"That's horrible." Ruby said.

"Giovanni is also... actually no I'll save that one for a more appropriate time." Phoenix mused before returning to the reading.

**"There is one thing that concerns most of the others working here though Doctor." said the colleague.**

**"Mewtwo's appearance?" said Dr. Fuji.**

**The colleague nodded "Yes, we still don't understand why it looks so much like a human."**

**"It's possible that legendary Pokémon are more man than they are beast, the only way we could know is by finding one of those amazing creatures." said Dr. Fuji as they stepped into the main lab.**

"Considering the 'Legendary' part, I'm willing to believe that." Qrow said.

Phoenix on the other hand suppressed a chuckle, he had no idea.

**Dr. Fuji soon stood in front of the tube holding the energy "Soon... soon, I'll have my daughter back."**

"I'm beginning to think he's a little too fixated on that one thing though." Tai muttered.

"Oh he is." Phoenix said, "Unnaturally so."

**Lapis, Amber and the pokemon were seen floating above a city "I call this my Remember place. This is where I used to live." explained Amber, having pulled the others into her memories.**

"Look's like a nice place to live." Ruby said.

"Just keep an eye out, Pokemon do run wild in the cities." Phoenix said, "Mostly harmless ones, though be careful in the sewers, those places have a lot of Pokemon hiding down there."

"I can bet a lot of them are Poison Types." Weiss said..\

**A light soon shined down from the sky, Lapis looking up to it in wonder 'What's that?'**

**"That's the sun. It makes the whole world bright, and it keeps us warm all day" said Amber as the city was soon filled with light, bringing color to it.**

**Lapis tried to reach up towards the sun in curious wonder, before a gust of wind buffeted him, making him cover his face.**

**"That's called the wind." said Amber, Lapis removing his arms from in front of his face as he looked at her.**

**"The wind helps us along. Sometimes it's soft, and sometimes it's very strong." she explained as they all continued to fly above the city.**

"That's the truth." Qrow muttered, he really hated it when he took his crow form and ended up getting knocked around by the wind.

"Oh suck it up Qrow." Tai said slapping his friend on the back.

**Soon the memories changed to a sunset "And that's the sunset, it's when the sun says 'Good night, see ya tomorrow!'"**

**The scene then shifted to night, with Lapis looking up at the full moon 'Is that a sun?'**

**Amber giggled "No, that's the moon. And the stars are the little lights that twinkle in the night, just so that we won't feel alone in the dark."**

"And they are really nice to look at." Ruby said smiling.

"They sure are." Everyone agreed.

**Suddenly, Charmander's body started to fade away, the little pokemon looking at himself in worry, until his body was completely gone.**

**The same soon happened with Squirtle and Bulbasaur.**

"W-what's happening?" Ruby asked.

"The clones... they're..." Kali breathed.

"They didn't survive the process." Ghira said closing his eyes.

"It's a last minute failure..." Tai sighed.

**Lapis looked at where they were in confusion 'Where did they go?' he asked as he looked to Amber, her body slowly fading as well.**

**Amber smiled sadly at him as he looked at her in confusion.**

**'What's wrong Amber? What's happening?' Lapis asked in confusion.**

"This isn't nice to watch." Ruby sniffed as Yang pulled her into a hug, along with Tai and Qrow.

"I'm going as fast as I can." Phoenix said, "This isn't exactly easy for me either, and I've read it a dozen times.

**"It feels like, it's time to say goodbye." she said sadly.**

**'Goodbye?' Lapis asked in confusion as his eyes started to water, as the world around them slowly faded away as well.**

**"Don't be sad Lapis." Amber floated towards him "I'll always be with you." she said as she hugged him "Did you know? When a Pokémon cries, their tears are filled with light."**

**Lapis hugged her back as he soon started to cry 'Don't go. I don't want to lose you as well.'**

"He really has lost a lot hasn't he?" Jaune muttered as Pyrrha pulled him into a gentle hug, albeit she was heavily blushing.

**Amber smiled sadly at him as she separated from the hug "Thanks for caring about me Lapis. And please, don't cry. You should be happy, you're alive, and life, is wonderful."**

**With her last words said, Amber was now completely gone.**

**Lapis looked down in sadness, as the world around him dimmed 'These tears... what good are they for? Amber... Please... come back. Don't leave me... not like Lazuli. Please!'**

**"AMBER!" Lapis shouted out, finally using his true voice for the first time.**

"And thus he awakens." Phoenix said.

"Something tells me things are going to explode." Ren said.

"Definitely." Phoenix said, "The original Mewtwo, not this version, was the most Powerful Psychic type created and... well... self explanatory."

**On the outside, an aura appeared around Lapis, his psychic abilities spiking dangerously high.**

**"Doctor! Mewtwo's brainwaves are out of control!" said the same woman from before as Lapis' brainwaves fluctuated on the screen.**

**A crack appeared on the tube that Lapis was in, his powers starting to trash about wildly.**

"His powers are going haywire from the emotional trauma." Ghira said.

"And it'll cause problems for the scientists." Blake finished.

**"It's too much for him! Quickly! Administer the serum! He can't remember this!" said Dr. Fuji, before he heard the tube cracking even further, making him turn around in shock.**

"Wait are they planning to wipe his memory?" Ruby demanded.

"They'll try." Phoenix said.

"I doubt it will succeed." Jaune said

**Lapis' eyes shot open, glowing with a blue psychic energy, as the tube was broken open with a shout "RRRRAAAAAGGGGHHHH!"**

**The liquid from the tube splashed everywhere, as Lapis's psychic abilities flailed around wildly, throwing everything around him and pushing people to the floor.**

**He looked up at Dr. Fuji "You... this is your fault. You're the reason they all left me!"**

"That's just his anger talking right?" Nora asked.

"Yep." Phoenix said, "Sadly, an Angery Psychic is the last thing you want to deal with."

**Lapis shot upwards into the sky after his words, confusing the scientist as he tore through the roof of the building, soon finding himself floating high in the sky.**

**"I'll make you pay!" Lapis said as he raised his hands up, his psychic powers grabbing onto hundreds of stones on the desolate island, before throwing all of them down towards the lab with a shout of rage as he called out his first move.**

**"Rock Slide!" he shouted out as the boulders and rocks hurled down towards the lab, all of them striking the main building as they drove further into, before hitting the main generator and many other important rooms, causing an explosion to erupt from the facility, killing everyone inside.**

The whole group went wide eyed in shock at the action Lapis made.

"The kid isn't that old and yet..." Tai breathed.

"Not a good start." Qrow said.

**Lapis simply floated above the flames, as rain started to fall from the sky and douse them, with him slowly floating down towards the ground.**

**"The sky... it's crying too..." he whispered as his feet touched the earth below, before he started to cry again.**

**And on that day, the people of the close by Cinnabar Island, heard the anguished scream of pain and sadness of a child.**

Phoenix closed the book and looked at the group, "Take your time to cry everyone." He said.

And thus the bawling began.

**[[]]**

***The Security camera flickers on to reveal a Zoroark tapping the camera lens and checking the moniters before smiling and making a flip and disguising itself as a chair.***


	3. Chapter 1

****

***The Zoroark is still disguised as a chair in the security room, nothing else inside the room***

**[[]]**

Phoenix sat patiently as the group of readers, especially the two Beacon Student teams, cried until their tears stopped coming, which had finally happened.

And with good timing too, they were out of tissues.

"Are you all ready to continue this?" Phoenix asked, concern in his voice, "Or do you still need to let some of your sorrow out?"

"No..." Ruby sniffed, "I think we're good for now."

Phoenix nodded as Esmerelda telekinetically passed the book to Ruby, "It's your turn to read now, don't worry it's not nearly a quarter as tear jerking as the last."

Ruby nodded and took the from midair and turned to the next chapter of the book.

**_ 3 weeks later, Vermillion City grocery store _ **

"Vermillion city?" Yang asked.

"A place in Kanto." Phoenix said, "It's a portside city that has quite a few cruise ships... and the local Gym Leader is former military."

"What's a Gym leader?" Jaune asked.

"Oh right, never explained that." Phoenix muttered, "Well, when a trainer want's to know if he's the strongest trainer around the region with the strongest Pokemon there is a competition known as the Pokemon League. To enter the Pokemon League trainers must travel across the region to challenge and defeat Eight Pokemon League designated Trainers known as Gym Leaders. Once a Gym Leader has been defeated by a trainer the trainer is given a Badge as proof of their victory."

"And let me guess, when a Trainer has all eight badges they can compete in the League?" Qrow asked.

"Right." Phoenix said, "Of course the Gym Leaders are tough opponents, but each Gym's Pokemon are usually a fair level for the trainer to combat so it's usually fair."

"Usually?" Ghira asked.

"Well there's no accounting for when a Pokemon evolves in the middle of the match and get's a power boost." Phoenix said shrugging, "Also Gym Leaders only use a single Pokemon Type throughout their team. The Vermillion City Gym Leader, known as Lieutenant Surge, specializes in using Electric Type Pokemon, most specifically a Pokemon known as Raichu."

"So if you can use type advantages to pull yourself into a victory." Yang said.

"Or you could just overpower them like Esmerelda does." Phoenix said shrugging.

Even with all the balancing they've been given Psychic types are STILL powerful as heck... and Gardevoir's even more so now that they are part Fairy.

**A small figure was darting around the store, grabbing things as it passed, unnoticed by everyone.**

**As the figure hid behind a food stall and reached up and grabbed an apple, they were revealed to be Lapis, now wearing a grey coat, his tail hidden inside, and a purple beanie on top of his head that his his extra ears.**

"Stealing in order to survive." Blake said sadly.

"Poor thing." Kali sighed.

**He'd traveled away from the islands and reached the mainlands of Kanto.**

**He mostly kept to the forests as he travelled around, not really trusting humans yet, even if he had seen some nice ones, like the boy who had a Pikachu, and said Pikachu was always out of his pokeball and on the boy's shoulder.**

"Pikachu?" Ruby asked tilting her head.

"A cute little electric type, an the mascot of Pokemon." Phoenix said, "It's also the pre-evolution of Raichu."

"Is it normal for Pokemon to travel outside their Pokeballs though?" Jaune asked.

"It's not common, but no one has anything against it." Phoenix said, "Though admittedly there does come the occasion issue of kindergartners when they see something cute..."

**Oh hey, speak of the devil.**

**Lapis peered around the corner of the food stall as he saw the boy in question walking around the first floor of the store with two of his friends.**

**A red head that had her hair tied in a short spiky ponytail, wearing a low cut yellow sleeveless shirt and short shorts held up by suspenders.**

**And a tall boy with dark skin and spiky brown hair, wearing a short sleeved brown shirt under a green sleeveless vest, with simply beige cargo pants. Funnily enough his eyes were squinted.**

**The boy with the pikachu wore a red and white baseball cap with a green triangle on the front, a black t-shirt underneath a a blue shirt that had white sleeves, green fingerless gloves, and a pair of jeans.**

"Ladies and gentlemen, our three protaganists from the First Season of the Pokemon anime!" Phoenix announced, "Ash Ketchum, with his partner Pikachu. Misty, one of four sisters that own the Cerulean city Water Gym, and the only one who actually seems to carea about that fact. And lastly, Brock, Pewter city Rock type Gym leader... and a guy with a really bad flirting problem."

"How bad is his flirting problem?" Tai asked.

"He'll pretty much hit on any lady that looks remotely beautiful..." Phoenix said, "Though he'll quickly throw in the towel the moment he realizes they're in a relationship... reluctantly of course."

"I feel like that's a running gag of the series." Weiss said.

"It was until they removed Brock from the group." Phoenix muttered.

**"Alright, Ash you grab some fruit, anything that looks edible will work. Misty, you grab any non-perishables that look good, and I'll grab some ingredients for the pokemon food." the tall boy said.**

"That would be Brock by the way." Phoenix said.

"Okay, thanks for that." Pyrrha said.

**The other two, now revealed to be Ash and Misty, Deadpanned at the taller one and replied at the same time "No flirting wih the women in the store Brock."**

"I'm already liking Misty's attitude." Tai said with a smirk.

**Brock chuckled nervously and quickly shuffled away while Ash and Misty sighed and went about to grab what they needed.**

**Lapis watched them go about with a tilt of his head, when he noticed the Pikachu look at him in confusion.**

**Lapis waved at the pokemon shyly, and hid when the Pikachu jumped off his owner's shoulders and ran towards him.**

"Ah-haw~ That is so cute." Yang cooed.

"The pikachu or Lapis?" Ruby asked.

"Both." Yang said.

**Lapis didn't move from his spot behind the stand, hoping the Pikachu would give up, but instead, it walked behind and looked at him, still confused.**

**"H-hi..." Lapis mumbled shyly.**

**Pikachu looked up at him and smiled, waving at him "Pika-Pikachu."**

**After a bit of hesitation, Lapis reached out with his hand and rubbed the spot between Pikachu's ears, the yellow mouse leaning into his touch happily.**

"Everyone likes a good petting." Yang said with a smirk, "Well... as long as they are pets." She quickly corrected when she noticed the Belladonna family looking in her direction.

**Lapis smiled as he petted the Pokemon, before he looked up, and locked eyes with Ash and froze in place.**

**The two stared at each other for a few moments, Ash slowly raising his hand "Uh... hi."**

**Lapis kept staring at him for a few moments, before quickly bolting out of the store, dropping some of the food he'd stolen on his way out.**

"Wow, he's pretty fast for a kid." Ruby noted.

**"Hey wait!" Ash called out when Lapis started running, only for the boy to quickly get out of the store and escape his sight, making Ash frown in confusion "What was that all about?"**

**Back outside, Lapis was running away as fast as he could from the town, right into the woods, and ended up tripping over something while running, landing face first in a pile of dirt.**

Everyone winced at that, especially Ruby.

"I know how that feels... only worse." Ruby muttered.

"With your Semblance I'm not surprised." Weiss said.

"Yeah." Yang said with a chuckle, "First time Ruby tripped using her semblance she made a trench in the backyard with her face."

"YANG!" Ruby cried out in embarrassment.

**He stayed there for a few moments, before slowly raising his head and staring dryly at the pile of dirt.**

**"Well, better this than a pile of doo-doo I guess." he muttered to himself as he sat up and looked behind him to see what he had tripped over.**

"Very true." Phoenix said.

"Have you ever experienced that before?" Nora asked.

"Well I never got shit in my face." Phoenix started, "But one time my dog ran right into my legs causing me to fall on my ass right into some fresh chicken poop."

"Ew." Ruby said.

**It was a pretty large root, and connected to that root was a big, hollowed out tree, and inside the tree he could see... an egg.**

"An egg?" Jaune asked surprised.

"Yep." Phoenix said.

**He blinked as he took closer look.**

**Well, he really wasn't seeing things, it was an actual Pokemon egg.**

"So Pokemon come from eggs then." Ghira noted.

"Yep." Phoenix said, "All forms of Pokemon in fact, even mammalian Pokemon."

"Really?" Weiss asked.

"Really." Phoenix said.

**It was orange in color with some black stripes covering the egg.**

**He looked around, trying to find the parents, soon noticing that there was signs of battle here, scorched patches of grass littering the area.**

**A territorial dispute, waged by fire type pokemon, and this egg was the baby of the ones that lost most likely.**

"Oh jeez, that's not good." Tai said.

"Trust me a Fire type dispute's actually one of the lesser environmentally damaging." Phoenix said, "You ought to see the place after a few Poison or Psychic types get into a fight."

**He frowned as he looked at the egg, reaching out to it an picking it up gently.**

**"You're all alone too huh?" Lapis said sadly as he hugged the egg.**

**"I'll take care of you then, from now on, neither of us will be alone from now on." he said to the egg with a smile.**

"I wonder what kind of Pokemon will hatch from it?" Ruby mused.

Phoenix on the other hand smirked, he knew exactly what kind of egg it was.

**He stood up and started walking again, carrying the egg with him, when he heard something.**

**It sounded like... growls, but he could understand the language, and what he heard worried him.**

**He walked in the direction he heard the growls from, peering through the bushes to find a surprising sight.**

**A group of Ninetales, circling around an unconscious form.**

The group looked pasted the tan furred nine-tailed fox Pokemon and tried to identify the figure.

**He couldn't make out any details about the figure, except that they wore a white cloak on their body with the hood drawn up.**

"No way..." Ruby breathed.

"It can't be." Yang breathed.

"Summer..." Tai said at last.

"Who?" Kali asked.

"Later." Qrow said.

**Now, normally, Lapis didn't really want to deal with humans, but he wasn't the kind of person to just let someone die in front of them when he could stop it.**

**Taking a deep breath, Lapis made sure to hide the egg in his coat (just like he did everything else he grabbed, which for some reason didn't make his coat bulge out and nothing ever fell out) before he jumped out of the bushed, his eyes glowing blue with his psychic powers.**

"Anime logic." Everyone said with a shrug.

**"Confusion!" Lapis called out as a telekinetic force slammed into the group of Ninetales, pushing them away from the downed human.**

**Lapis used Teleport to get in between the human and the group of Pokemon, before his hands started to glow in an orange light as he activated Power-Up Punch while also setting up a Barrier around the human.**

"Power-Up Punch?" Yang asked her interest piqued.

"Basically it's getting stronger with every punch." Phoenix said, 'And an abused technique of Mega-Kangaskhan.'

**It didn't take long for the Ninetales to start attacking him, and he didn't waste time in fighting back.**

**With each punch he dealt, his attack became stronger, until he soon started to knock out the Ninetales in a few hits.**

**After a few good hits combined with a Water Pulse he created using the water of a nearby lake, the pack was completely defeated, Lapis standing victorious above them as he sweated.**

"Urgh... Water Pulse." Phoenix groaned, "I hate that move."

"Why's that?" Ren asked.

"It inflicts the Confused Status." Phoenix groaned, "Frequently for me even."

**After stopping his moves that were still running, Lapis quickly checked on the downed human, flipping them over on their back to get a good look at them.**

**The figure was a woman, probably in her mid-twenties, with long black hair that became red near the tips.**

**She wore a black shirt under a black corset with white strings, black pants, and black combat boots.**

**Her eyes opened for a few moments, looking at Lapis tiredly, and allowing him to catch a glimpse of her silver colored orbs before she fell unconscious again.**

"Mom..." Ruby sniffed.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Yang asked.

"I'll keep reading." Ruby said.

**He quickly noticed that she was wounded however, as she was bleeding in a few places and that she looked pretty banged up.**

**"Oh no. Um, what do I do?" Lapis panicked a little as he didn't know what he should do as he started to look around.**

**"Wait! Maybe the Pokemon Center can help!" he said after thinking for a few moments.**

**He tried to pick up the woman, only being able to get her torso onto his back, meaning he ended starting to drag her legs behind him as he headed back towards Vermillion City.**

"Credit due to the kids upper body strength." Ghira said, "It's not easy for a five year old to lift an adult woman."

**Had he looked towards the lake, he might have noticed the grey serpentine like figure with long black tendrils on it's back, watching from the reflection in the water before disappearing.**

"Whoa, what was that?" Qrow asked.

"The Ruler of the Reverse world." Phoenix said cryptically.

Qrow just grumbled at that, he wanted a full answer instead of just a title.

**Ash and his friends were finally starting to make their way to the next town after stocking up on supplies.**

**They were glad to get away from Vermillion City, especially after what happened aboard the S.S. Anne.**

"What happened on the S.S. Anne?" Yang asked.

"Team Rocket tried to steal a boat full of Pokemon." Phoenix said, "Originally Ash and his friends sunk with the boat, surviving only because the ship hadn't fully flooded."

"I'm guessing this time they managed to get away." Tai said.

"Yep." Phoenix said.

**However, Ash was still wondering what was wrong with the kid he found earlier hiding behind the apple stall.**

**Why did he run away?**

"Probably because he doesn't trust humans." Blake said.

"And he was kinda stealing." Pyrrha pointed out.

"That too." Blake admitted.

**He was knocked out of his thoughts when he felt Pikachu nudge his cheek "What is it buddy?"**

**Pikachu didn't reply vocally, instead, he pointed ahead of them, and everyone focused on the road ahead.**

**They soon saw what he was pointing at, seeing a kid with a large white cloak on his back.**

**However as the kid got closer, they saw he was actually trying to carry someone on his back.**

**All of them being worried, they ran ahead to meet the kid halfway, Ash realizing it was the kid from the store, but deciding that it wasn't important for now "Is everything alright?" Ash asked in a bit of worry when they got closer to the kid.**

"Smart move on Ash's part." Phoenix said, "Which isn't too often in the series."

"Is Ash really that dumb?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah." Phoenix sighed, "I mean I can forgive him during the first season when he started his journey and when he encounters new Pokemon in a new region, because all of us Pokemon players were the same, but other than that he doesn't seem to get an smarter."

"Sheesh." Weiss groaned.

**Lapis looked at them nervously but pushed it away for now "I found her passed out! I was trying to get her to the Pokemon Center."**

**The three friends looked amongst each other and nodded.**

**Ash and Brock lifted the woman up, each putting an arm over their shoulders, while Misty picked up Lapis, surprising the boy while Pikachu jumped onto his head, as they started running back towards Vermillion City and towards the Pokemon Center. (they doubled as hospitals in emergencies, plus it helped health care was free)**

"Wow... Pokemon centers are better than hospitals." Ruby said.

"They sure as heck are." Phoenix said, "There's one in nearly every town on the planet, plus with Pokemon out and about it's not exactly a surprise when accidents happen."

Esmerelda shuddered as she remember the time Lycanrock accidentally knocked a Vileplume onto it's trainer, getting said trainers head stuck in the Vileplumes flower.

It was then Phoenix began giving the Rock type wolf a crash course is restraint.

**As soon as they stepped into the Pokemon Center, they made a beeline to the counter "Nurse Joy! Help!" Ash said to get the attention of the pink haired woman at the counter.**

**The resident Nurse Joy looked up from her work at that, and her eyes widened when they settled on the woman, quickly standing up and putting two fingers to her mouth and whistling loudly (making Pikachu and Lapis flinch) which was soon followed by a tall pokemon with grey skin and four arms running into the lobby, a Machamp.**

"Whoo mama." Yang said, "That'll get a woman in the mood."

"YANG!" Tai roared, "Now is not the time."

"Sorry." Yang admitted.

"Relax Yang." Phoenix said, "It's natural, maybe I'll tell a little joke at the end of this."

**"Machamp! Get her to the emergency room ASAP!" Nurse Joy said as she motioned to the woman, the Pokemon nodding and picking her up while carrying her towards the emergency room.**

**The four who brought her in watched as Nurse Joy followed after the Pokemon, putting on a white doctor's coat and turning to look at them "We'll take it from here, though I'll call Officer Jenny so you can explain what happened."**

"Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny." Phoenix said, "Get ready to hear those names and see those faces... A lot."

"Why? Do they go from town to town a lot?" Jaune asked

"Let's just say they make your sister numbers look tame in comparison." Phoenix said.

**They all nodded at that, with Nurse Joy walking off into the emergency room.**

**It was silent for a few moments until... "Um, you can let me down now." Lapis said shyly, making Misty blink before she set him down on his feet with a nod, Pikachu jumping off his head and right onto Ash's shoulder.**

**"So... can you tell us what happened? And what's your name little guy?" Brock asked.**

**Lapis looked down at his feet, still feeling nervous, before sighing.**

**He was in for a long day.**

"Yes he is." Qrow said as Ruby closed the book, with Esmerelda sliding a bookmark in.

"So what's the joke?" Yang asked.

"Okay so I have a Female Absol named Pandora, she's basically my little rage maker, she's got the ability Super Luck, which boosts her Critial hit rate, I've equipped her with a scope lens to boost that rate even higher and have her knowing two high crit chance moves." Phoenix started, "However she also knows a move called Attract, which causes Pokemon of the opposite Gender to become infatuated with the target."

"That thing sounds like a real pain." Yang said.

"It is... so long as the Pokemon doesn't snap out of it's infatuation." Phoenix said remembering his battle with Swift (The odds man), "But one of my Highschool buddies make a joke about a male Machamp using Attract."

"What's it go like?" Yang asked.

"When Machamp uses Attract all it does is flex it's muscles." Phoenix said snickering, he found that funny even now.

Yang had burst out full on laughing.

**[[]]**

***Tsareena and Lycanrock walk into the security room, though Lycanrock looked rather pummeled judging from the foot shaped red marks on it's body***


	4. Chapter 2

***Tsareena is staring at the chair in the security room with a suspicious eye***

**[[]]**

"And now please pass the book to Weiss." Phoenix said after Yang finally managed to get her laughter under control.

Ruby nodded and passed the book to her partner, who began to read where Ruby left off.

**_ In the Distortion World _ **

"Distortion World?" Qrow asked confused.

"Think of it like the pillars that hold up a building." Phoenix said, "Just like those pillars, the Distortion World stabilizes the main world, causing any form of damage to the Distortion World is like breaking one of the pillars that hold up a building."

"So in other words... not good." Ghira concluded.

"Correct." Phoenix said.

**Giratina watched.**

"Giratina?" Weiss asked, "What is that?"

"The Legendary Pokemon, and master of the Distortion World." Phoenix said, "And also it's only inhabitant."

"Giratina lives in the Distortion World all alone?" Yang asked, "Well that's gotta suck, no one to talk to."

"He can probably enter the other world whenever he wants." Nora said shrugging.

**It watched, as the woman he had saved was being treated by the doctor in the Pokemon Center.**

**Feeling pleased that the woman was in good hands, he moved to another reflective surface, soon seeing Mew's child and the three children, explaining the situation to the teal haired woman wearing a police uniform.**

**Officer Jenny if he recalled, just like every other police officer that looked like that.**

"Wait what?" Tai asked confused.

"I'll explain in just a moment." Phoenix said.

**Seriously though, even the Legendary Pokemon found the situation of the Jenny's and the Joy's interesting.**

"Okay, what is this situation?" Kali asked.

"The Nurse Joy's, and Officer Jenny's, all across the Pokemon world." Phoenix said pausing for dramatic effect, "Look EXACTLY the same."

As he said that he pulled up two photo's, each one of the Joy/Jenny family gathering in Kanto.

"What the crap?" Jaune asked.

"My thought's exactly." Phoenix said, "Even their daughters don't inherit any physical traits from the father... Now admittedly some regions Joy's and Jenny's do have different hair styles, but that's it."

"I feel sorry for any men in the family." Qrow said.

"Yep." Was the resounding claim of the other men in the room.

**But that was besides the point.**

**Giratina, feeling satisfied, flew through the Distortion World, until he reached another large set of reflective surfaces, this one leading into another world.**

**The same world Father was planning on sending Pokemon into soon.**

"Is he thinking about Remnant?" Kali asked.

"Question, who is his father?" Weiss asked.

"I think you'd better see him before I announce him." Phoenix said.

**As well as the world that the white cloaked woman came from.**

"So Giratina's Father is planning on sending Pokemon to Remant." Ghira mused.

"That's gonna be awesome!" Ruby cheered.

**Giratina had grabbed her just at the right moment, and had found amusement when he saw the Ashen Witch's visage of fury at being denied the death of a Silver-Eyed Warrior.**

"Everyone hate's last minute heroes." Phoenix said, "Well, villains at least."

"That's the truth." Qrow said.

**Even Father and his brothers had laughed when he informed them of the fact.**

**Honestly, being the Lord of the Distortion World brought him great amusement.**

**The humans for some reason though thought Father had sealed him there, but that couldn't be farther from the truth.**

"Why is that?" Tai asked.

Phoenix just shrugged, "Dunno." Phoenix said, "I myself and more of a believer of 'Someone's gotta do it' and Giratina got the short straw."

Esmerelda nudged Phoenix in the arm for that. In the world she had met Phoenix, Giratina was in the Distortion world of her own free will.

Yes, her, with some many variations of the Pokemon worlds some Giratina's are not like the others.

**Giratina was there of his own free will.**

**And Father had recently tasked him with saving any Silver-Eyed Warriors should they be in danger, for they might be needed in the future.**

**Although, Giratina had to admit, he felt bad that because of that, the woman's family might believe her to be dead.**

**And opening a link between two dimensions instead of simply into his realm was harder than it seemed, especially when that link didn't come from a reflective surface.**

"Ugh... I know the feeling." Phoenix grumbled.

Esmerelda patting him on the back, writing a message on a chalkboard to show the group what she was telepathically telling Phoenix.

'Opening a window's a lot easier than fixing a break.'

"Too true." Phoenix muttered.

**So the first thing he did, when he saw the man with greyish black hair and red eyes wearing a tattered red cape on his back, desperately searching for the woman after arriving on the scene hours later, was give him hope.**

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby cheered.

"Looks like it time for my reaction to this thing." Qrow muttered.

He was then hit in the head by a coffee mug in the room, curtesy of Esmerelda.

**He waited for the man to look into a reflective surface, before looking into his eyes.**

**The man froze, and Giratina, while showing him the memory of the white cloaked woman falling into the hole, saw through his memories.**

**The man was once a member of a team known as STRQ (Stark), and the white cloaked woman had been the leader of the team.**

**Once Giratina was finished, the man stumbled, tripping over himself, before looking back into the reflective surface.**

**"Whoever, or whatever you are... thank you." the man said.**

"Whoa." Tai said in mock shock, "You have manners!?"

"Shut up Tai." Qrow grumbled, "My other was just happy Summer was alive.

**Giratina simply nodded in acceptance of his thanks, before moving to another reflection.**

**It was time for more amusement, he mused to himself, as he stumbled upon the Ashen Witch once more, this time in her castle.**

"Oh time to see her plans." Ruby said, "Why would she try to kill mom."

**She was seething in rage at being denied killing the Silver-Eyed Warrior.**

**After a while, she managed to calm herself, talking to herself about how it didn't matter, that at the very least the woman was out of the way.**

**Too bad for the witch she didn't know about the woman's 3 year old daughter, who also had Silver Eyes.**

"This is why you do reasearch." Ghira said.

"Agreed." Weiss said as Jaune groaned, remembering a test he should have been studying for.

**Giratina listened intently as the woman planned and prepared, for things that could not even happen for years.**

**Taking the powers of the Maidens and placing all four sets of powers into one female completely loyal to her for starters.**

"Which might I say." Phoenix interuppted, "Is a very bad idea, the human body is only meant to retain so much energy before... it gets...  _messy_."

Everyone cringed at the mention of the word 'Messy' But everyone but Qrow was confused about the term Maidens... weren't they just fairy tales?

**And obtaining the Relics, hidden within the four Hunstman Academies.**

"What?" Ren asked.

"Esmerelda will explain afterwards." Phoenix said as Esmerelda cracked her neck and smirked, causing most to gulp in nervouseness.

**Well, wasn't that an interesting piece of information?**

"Villains really shouldn't keep their plans out in the open." Kali sighed.

"And yet, they all do so." Phoenix sighed, "That or they explain it to the hero just before they escape a convoluted slow death and kill the villain."

**Feeling satisfied from hearing something he wasn't supposed to, Giratina's mouth opened, as he let out a loud screech, startling the Ashen Witch and cracking all the glass in her castle, while she fell down in surprise.**

**The witch looked up, and locked eyes with Giratina, her surprise slowly morphing into a snarl "YOU!" she screamed in an unholy rage.**

**Giratina inwardly smirked, he'd forgotten how fun it was to mess with these so called 'Evil Masterminds'.**

"He's a troll." Yang snickered.

"Yeah!" Nora cheered.

**"I'll destroy you!" she shouted in fury.**

**Giratina rose a nonexistant eyebrow at her.**

**Really?** **_Her_ ** **destroy** **_him_ ** **? She was in over her head obviously.**

"No kidding." Phoenix said, "Giratina's signature ability is Shadow Force, which makes him completely invisible and intangible until he attacks."

"Cheap!" Ruby shouted.

"No. Smart." Blake said.

**Giratina simply stared at her, before his eyes glowed purple and light red, as he used Hex on her, trapping her in purple and red energy as she was frozen in place before she could do anything, her body's colors seemed to become inverted, before with a simple tilt of his head, Giratina flung her into a wall, embedding her into it.**

"K.O.!" Nora shouted.

"Are all Legendaries this powerful?" Qrow asked.

"Some more than others." Phoenix said, "Trust me you don't want to get into an arm wrestling match with Regigias once he get's going."

"Who?" Kali asked.

"Later." Phoenix said.

**Staring at her unconscious form in amusement, Giratina decided to return to watching his world of origin as those disgusting** **dark creatures burst into the 'Throne Room' to help their mistress.**

**_ Back in the Pokemon World _ **

**Ash walked back to the others, being done using the phone "Professor Oak says we should probably wait for her to wake up, so we're gonna be in Vermillion for a little while longer." he said with a shrug.**

"Professor Oak?" Qrow asked.

"A Pokemon researcher." Phoenix said, "One of many."

"Got it." Qrow said.

**The others nodded while Lapis ate a sandwich Brock had given him, Pikachu sitting down next to him and drinking from a bottle of ketchup.**

**"What about your mom?" Brock asked with a smile, having heard Ash's mother all the way from other side of the lobby.**

**Ash chuckled sheepishly "Yeah, mom was a bit worried since she'd heard about what happened with the ship, and she almost panicked when I told her about the woman. She did say she was proud of me for helping her though."**

**The others nodded while Ash sat down, and went to pull out his Pokedex, having nothing better to do in the mean time so he'd review some info on it, before he saw that Lapis already had it in his hands and was looking through it with Pikachu looking over his shoulder.**

"Sly little kid." Blake said smiling.

**Ash just stared numbly for a moment before it clicked "Wait, what?" he said in confusion, never having noticed Lapis move to take it from his pocket.**

**To be fair, Lapis didn't, he'd levitated the object to himself, Pikachu didn't even say anything, just stared at the floating Pokedex until it was in Lapis' hands.**

"Best way to pickpocket someone, never let them feel fingers." Phoenix said, "Plus without a bump people get really confused."

"How do you know about that?" Weiss accused.

"My interests are many." Phoenix said, "Plus despite my bright armor I'm more of a stealth guy."

**As Lapis was looking through the dex, he frowned a bit "This thing's a bit out of date you know? It's missing a lot of information, and a few things are wrong."**

**Ash blinked "Wait, what's wrong?" he asked he stood up to see what Lapis was talking about.**

"A lot." Phoenix said, "I mean Esmerelda's species isn't archived in that archaic, but nostalgic device."

"Nostalgic... I can see that." Tai said.

**He saw that Lapis was on Clefairy's Pokedex entry, and pointed at the typing "That's wrong right t** **here, Clefairy is a Fairy Type Pokemon, not a Normal Type."**

**Ash looked at him in confusion "I've never heard of Fairy Type before."**

Phoenix shuddered, "Fucking Fairies." Phoenix muttered.

"How scary can a Fairy type be?" Jaune asked.

"Immue to Dragon attacks." Phoenix said.

"Okay that's kinda scary." Jaune admitted.

**Lapis sighed "Then you've probably never heard of Steel or Dark Type either."**

**Ash shook his head and Lapis sighed again before getting up "Let's have a chat with Professor Oak." he said and dragged Ash back to the phones, Pikachu following behind the two.**

**If Lapis was gonna be stuck with these guys, he'd at least make sure they knew what they needed to know about Pokemon.**

"That's a good idea." Ghira said.

**_ 2 hours later _ **

**After having a long chat with Professor Oak, and impressing the man with the fact a 5 year old knew more about Pokemon then he did, they managed to upgrade Ash's Pokedex.**

**They had to turn it into a conference call since they contacted Professor's of other regions, like Professor Sycamore of Kalos, Professor Kukui of Alola and Professor Elm of Johto.**

"Wait..." Ruby said, "Oak, Sycamore, Kukui, Elm... Those are all tree's."

"Yep." Phoenix said, "The main series Professors, Oak, Elm, Birch, Rowan, Juniper, Scyamore, and Kukui are all named after trees. Heck Esmerelda and I like to bet on what the tree the next professor will be named after."

"Either of you won yet?" Yang asked.

"Nope." Phoenix sighed.

**Let's just say that Professor Oak had a lot more research material now.**

**As for Ash's new Pokedex, it had a few new features, and was now more precise in it's information.**

**For Example, one of the new features allowed him to see moves his Pokemon could learn, which means his training now had more purpose than before.**

"Very helpful." Pyrrha said, "Helps you know what you can expect the Pokemon to do."

**It also helped there were videos to show how a Pokemon should train to learn the move in question.**

**Ash was already praising Arceus for his new and improved Dex.**

"Arceus?" Tai asked.

"Essentially the Pokemon god." Phoenix said, "And Giratina's father."

Or in the case of some alternate worlds, Giratina's mother.

"Whoa." Tai said.

**As he was pressing the buttons and learning the new functions, the Pokedex pinged for some reason.**

**"Pokemon Egg detected in the vicinity." it said in a robotic voice. (Internally Ash was a bit glad that Dexter, the name of the program in the dex, still sounded the same)**

**Lapis blinked when he heard the dex, before pulling out the egg he found earlier from his coat "I forgot I had this thing."**

**Misty stared at him flabbergastered "How-Where-Why-What?!"**

"Anime logic." Everyone said.

"I just have a pocket dimension in my back pocket." Phoenix whispered to Esmerelda, who chuckled.

**Brock was at last able to form his question "How did you hide that in your coat without it being obvious?"**

**"I'm just good like that." Lapis said with a proud grin.**

**"Where did you find the egg though?" Ash asked as he sat back down while checking the moves the Pokemon he currently had could learn. (and also realizing that after the upgrade, their were way more Pokemon he'd ever thought, heck, he saw that Pikachu was already evolved at least once)**

"What does Pikachu evolve from?" Ruby asked.

Phoenix smiled and pushed a button on his remote, changing the image on the screen to a Pichu.

"Awwww~" All the girls in the room cooed.

"It's so adorable~" Weiss cooed.

Phoenix decided to give them a minute to enjoy the scene... before being an utter troll and switching the image to a Garbodor.

"EEEUUCCK!" Was the sound that filled the room, right over Phoenix and Esmerelda's laughter.

**Lapis sat down with the egg in his arms "I found it in an abandoned nest, I don't know what kind of Pokemon is in it, though I do have an idea to be honest... although I don't even know if it's in good condition."**

**"Well, we're at the perfect place to check." Brock said as he stood up and went to the counter, where a Chansey was handling healing Pokemon using the machine while Nurse Joy was making sure the woman was fine and doing any necessary operations.**

**Lapis followed behind Brock and gave him the egg when Brock held his hands out before getting the Chansey's attention "Excuse me, we'd like to have this egg checked to make sure it's safe, and we'd also appreciate a carrying case for it if possible."**

"Brock knows his stuff." Ren said.

"Yeah, his original purpose in life was to grow up to being a Pokemon Breeder." Phoenix said, "But during the Sinnoh story-line someone who write's the anime went 'Hey, Brock never really did much to promote being a Pokemon Breeder.' and in turn Brock was henceforth lost from the anime as he is now a Pokemon doctor."

"Really?" Weiss asked, "They just get rid of him like that?"

"Yep." Phoenix said, "After going through four regions they drop him like a sack of old potato... Granted they did do that once in the Orange Islands season... but that was because the writers felt that Brock was a on the stereotypical racist side of his design, but was brought back when they found out that people were A. Okay with it."

**The Chansey nodded and took the egg, before placing it on a special machine to scan it, which after a few moments, showed it was perfectly healthy, before grabbing a carrying case for the egg that had a Pokeball on the lid for when it hatched and placing the egg in it before handing it back to Brock.**

**"Thank you." Brock said with a smile as he handed the egg back to Lapis who simply carried the case in his arms.**

**Right at that moment, Nurse Joy walked out back into the lobby with a smile, making the three pre-teens and lone child look at her.**

"Please let Mom be alright." Ruby whispered.

**"She's alright now, she had quite a few wounds on her body, so I had to make sure to get any foreign objects out before stitching them back up. I ended up finding quite a few fangs in her arm and her leg, and I also found an unknown venom in her bloodstream, which thankfully was close enough to Arbok venom for it to be treated with a lightly modified vaccine. So all in all, she's safe now, and with luck she should be awake tomorrow morning." Nurse Joy said, earning relieved sighs from the others.**

"YES!" Cheered Tai, Yang, Ruby, and Qrow.

**"That's definetly a relief." Brock said with a smile before he was suddenly kneeling in front of Nurse Joy and holdign her hand "Now, I just need someone to operate on my heart!"**

The four who cheered immediately pratfell.

"He's as bad as you uncle Qrow." Yang deadpanned.

**His flirting was thankfully stopped by Misty pulling him away by his ear "Now is seriously not the time you wannabe casanova!"**

**Ash chuckled sheepishly as he walked up to the nurse "Thanks for the help Nurse Joy, we'll be staying here until she's fit to go then I guess, I'd feel bad if we just left."**

**Nurse Joy nodded as she went to her computer "Alright then, I'll book you a room for the night."**

"I love the Pokemon center sometimes." Phoenix said with a happy sigh.

"Is the food good?" Yang asked.

"Yep." Phoenix said, "I admittedly mooched of the Pokemon Center's trainer assistance policy for a while."

"You..." Weiss said only to cut herself off with a sigh.

**"So I finally get to sleep on a bed then." Lapis mumbled to himself.**

**A little later, everyone had eaten dinner and they were all in in their own beds in the large four person bedroom.**

**Lapis was laying down on his bed, his beanie still on his head and his tail wrapped around his waist, the others already asleep, while he stared at the ceiling.**

**"This feels... nice." he mumbled as he wrapped himself up in the blankets.**

**"I guess humans aren't that bad." he said tiredly before falling asleep.**

"Ehh... we're like a basket of fruit." Phoenix said, "Good, bad, and some just plain weird."

"That's the truth." Weiss muttered passing the book to Yang.

"Hold on a sec." Phoenix said hiking a thumb to Esmerelda, "You all need a bit on information before we move on."

Esmerelda smirked before her eys began to glow blue.

**[[]]**

***Tsareena is seen sitting ontop of a beaten Zoroark with her legs crossed***


	5. Chapter 3

***Tsareena smirks and walks out of the security room, leaving Zoroark still on the ground dazed.***

**[[]]**

Almost immediately everyone toppled over, most looking horrified, though Jaune was feeling several different emotions.

"What the hell was that?" Ghira asked as he panted.

"Sorry about that." Phoenix apologized, "Esmerelda transferred the details of what happens exactly during the Vytal festival straight to your minds. You might feel dizzy for a while."

"I'm going to kill Adam." Ghira growled.

"Get in line." Tai said.

"So, that's who attack Amber." Qrow said now knowing Cinder's name, and her location.

Jaune and Pyrrha looked toward each other before slowly moving in to kiss, to which the kiss almost immediately became a french kiss.

"Keep it PG you two." Kali said.

Ruby however looked horrified that someone she thought was a friend would do such a thing, even to Penny.

"Gardevoir." Esmerelda said before teleporting out of the room.

"Where did she go?" Weiss asked.

"Transferring memories takes a lot out of Esmerelda." Phoenix said as a new Pokemon walked into the room.

The Pokemon was a little shorter than Ruby, and had long green hair-like leaves that went just past her knees, with a little crown on her head, she had a white head with red eye's, eyelids, and 'eyelash', she had a red vest & collar like body that covered her mouth area, a wide, white hip area with legs that looked to be wearing long red stocking.

"What Pokemon is that?" Blake asked somewhat curious.

"That would be a Tsareena." Phoenix said, "A Grass Fighting type of the Alola Region... Female gender only."

Tsareena stuck her head up proudly as she walked over to Phoenix and hopped onto his lap.

"So, who's reading next?" Phoenix asked.

"Me." Blake said taking the book.

**"You're sure about this Qrow?" asked Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon academy.**

"Looks like I'm already back and reporting to Oz." Qrow said.

"And it looks like he's having a hard time believing you." Tai said.

"Well with a story like that who would believe him." Nora asked jokingly.

"She's got a point." Ren said.

"Especially with how much you drink." Yang added.

"Alright enough bashing me around." Qrow deadpanned.

**"Pretty damn sure Oz, whatever that thing was, it saved her, but from what I was able to gather, it won't be able to send her back for a while." Qrow said with a nod.**

**"And how long do you think it would take this... dragon, to send Summer back?" questionned the deputy headmistress, Glynda Goodwitch, as she looked at the image Qrow had sketched of the creature, and dragon was the first thing she could think of when she observed the image.**

"Is Giratina a Dragon type?" Pyrrha asked after finally letting go of Jaune, well, his lips at least.

"Dragon Ghost to be specific." Phoenix said.

"G-ghost?" Jaune stuttered.

"Yeah." Phoenix said, "Though the Ghost types and Dragon types share a similar weakness."

"And what's that?" Qrow asked.

"They are weak to their own typing." Phoenix said, "However the Ghost Type was half of the Ghost Dark typing, a type combination that, until the discovery of Fairy Types, had no weakness."

"So the Fairy Types came in and gave them a weakness." Kali asked.

"Yep." Phoenix said, "Sableye was really sad too."

**"If I had to make a guess, I'd say about a year, give or take a few months." Qrow said after thinking it over for a bit.**

**"A guess?" Ozpin asked in amusement.**

**"We're literally dealing with a dragon that has the power to open a hole through reality, a guess is the best I can do." Qrow said with a chuckle as he grabbed his flash and took a sip.**

"Yeah, dimensional travel is something that is really hard to understand." Phoenix said.

"If only mom could return sooner." Ruby moaned.

'Might happen is Palkia wold stop fighting Dialga so much.' Phoenix thought.

**Glynda didn't stop him, it wasn't alcohol in there anyway, it was just soda, Qrow didn't always drink after all, just a few times.**

**The most he'd drank was when his sister ran out on her daughter and his good friend Taiyang Xiao Long, and it took Summer slapping him to his senses to make him stop.**

"And then he started up again after Summer died." Tai said looking at Qrow.

"Yeah yeah, I'll cut down." Qrow grumbled.

**"So, I assume you'll let Taiyang and his daughters know?" Ozpin asked as he sipped some coffee.**

**"Obviously, wouldn't want them to worry after all, I'll just have to find a way to word it so the girls understand, I mean, one of them is 5, and the other is only 3, those brains are too tiny for theoretical physics." Qrow said with a chuckle before he stopped as he realized something "Though, since that kind of stuff is apparently possible, I guess now it's just physics."**

"Trust me, the Legendaries break reality." Phoenix said.

"I'll take your word for it." Ghira said.

"Please, it's much easier." Phoenix said as Tsareena nodded.

**Ozpin chuckled "Quite."**

"Agreed." Everyone said.

**"Ok, run that by me again." one Taiyang Xiao Long whispered as he tried to wrap his head around what Qrow had just told him.**

**"Summer is basically stuck in another world right now from what I can tell. I'd say she should be there for about a year or so before she can come back." Qrow whispered back, being mindful of the two little girls that were playing with a coloring book just a few feet away from them.**

"Yeah, still sounds crazy no matter how often you hear it." Tai said.

"Trust me, spend a couple of days in the Distortion World and it'll seem a lot less crazy." Phoenix said.

"Tsareena, Tsar (Don't forget, gravity issues)." Tsareena said.

"That too." Phoenix said confusing everyone, "Earpiece."

**The oldest of the two, Yang, was 5 years old, and had blonde hair in a set of pigtails with lavender eyes, wearing a simple brown shirt and black shorts, with an orange scarf around her neck.**

**The youngest of the two, Ruby, was only 3 years old, and had black hair that became red near the tips with silver eyes, she wore a simple red dress as her big sister helped her color in the lines.**

"Aww... you two are so cute~" Kali said.

"Mom!" Blake cried out.

"It's true." Tai said.

"Dad!" Ruby and Yang cried out.

**"So she'll be back eventually?" Tai asked, as honestly that was the one thing that mattered the most to him right now.**

**Qrow nodded "Yeah, she will, we just gotta wait."**

**Tai sighed in relief.**

**While it would be about a year until he could see his wife again, at the very least, she was alive.**

**Turning to his daughters, he walked towards them and crouched down to see Yang helping Ruby coloring the image of a cartoony kangaroo that had boxing gloves on.**

"Is there a Pokemon like that?" Nora asked.

"Well, there is a Pokemon that was based on a kangaroo, and a Pokemon with boxing gloves." Phoenix said, "But no kangaroo with boxing gloves."

"Daww..." Ruby moaned.

**Yang looked up from the drawing, Ruby doing the same as she absent mindedly dropped the crayon "Hey dad!" Yang said with a bright smile.**

**Taiyang smiled down at his daughters, chuckling when Ruby raised her arms up expectantly and Tai picked her up, making his youngest daughter smile and snuggle into his shoulder.**

**"So, I got some news on your mom's mission." Tai said, grabbing the two girls' attention.**

**"It's gonna end up lasting longer than it originally did." he explained in a way he knew they would get the basic gist of it.**

**A little white lie basically, until they were old enough to truly understand.**

"But still technically true." Tai said.

"The greatest lies have the truth in them." Phoenix said.

"Tsaaaar." Tsareena growled, not a phrase per say really, just a growl.

"I've never lied to you, I swear." Phoenix said waving his hands.

**"How much longer?" Yang asked with a tilt of her head as she climbed onto the couch, with Tai sitting next to her, and Qrow sitting in the recliner.**

**"About a year and a half at most." Qrow answered for Tai.**

**Yang frowned a bit, but nodded, understanding that missions were important.**

**"What mommy doing?" Ruby asked as Tai sat her down on his knee.**

**"She's spying on some bad guys for Ozpin, so she needs to hide to get as much info on them that she can, and because of that, she's gonna be gone for a while, but, she'll be back, don't worry about that." Tai explained to his youngest daughter with a smile.**

"That's true." Qrow said, "Any bad guys in the Pokemon world?"

"Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic, Team Plasma, Neo Team Plasma, Team Flare, Team Skull, The Aether Foundation under Lusamine's leadership, Team Cipher, Team Snagem, The Go-Rock Squad, Team Dim Sun, The Pokemon Pinchers." Phoenix listed, "And those are just the ones I can remember."

"Jeez." Qrow said.

"Who do you think is the best team, and who's the worst?" Weiss asked.

"Well for best I'd say the classic Team Rocket." Phoenix said, "They stuck around for two generations and had a simple goal, plus they had loyal followers to try and rebuild them after they fell. A close second would Team Cipher of the Shadow Pokemon saga, closing off the hearts of Pokemon to make them ruthless and wild while also feigning defeat to lower everyone's guard."

"And the worst?" Jaune asked.

"Tsar/ Team Flare." Tsareena and Phoenix said.

"The were the weakest of the teams, their admins were weaker than their grunts, and their goal was one that really wasn't thought too far through seeing as it would wipe themselves out." Phoenix said, "Plus their only Fire Type was Houndour and Houndoom, which makes their name stupid."

"Yeah." Nora chuckled, "If you're gonna call yourselves team Flare at least use Fire Types."

**Ruby was starry eyed as she though of her mother kicking bad guy butt "I-I wanna be huntress like mommy when I gr** **ow up!"**

**"Yeah!" Yang cheered in agreement.**

**Tai chuckled while Qrow shook his head in amusement "And you will be, but first, you'll have to grow up big and strong." he said with a smile at his daughter's eagerness.**

**Ruby nodded her head up and down so fast Tai was a bit worried she might get dizzy, but she was thankfully still fine.**

**He chuckled, as he and his family started waiting patiently for Summer's return.**

"It's gonna feel like forever." Ruby groaned.

**_ In Atlas, Schnee Manor _ **

**One 5 year old Weiss Schnee sighed as she closed the book she was reading in her family library.**

"Hey it's Weiss!" Ruby cheered out.

"Wonder why we're looking at me?" Weiss mused.

Phoenix however smirked.

**Her icy white hair was tied in a short ponytail, and she wore a two piece white and icy blue dress, her icy blue eyes looking boredly at the cover of the book.**

"Weiss, bored?" Yang asked, "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Oh please, any 5 year old can get bored of constant studying." Weiss said.

"Or reading, especially when it's practically forced in school." Phoenix admitted, "Seriously it was fanfiction that got me interested in reading."

"Wow." Ruby said, "Your School must have sucked."

"You have no idea how much of an understatement that is." Phoenix said.

"Tsar." Tsareena said patting Phoenix on the leg.

**Her older sister Winter was busy with piano lessons.**

**Her father was busy running the SDC, as usual.**

**Her little brother Whitley was too young for her to play with really.**

**Her mother was sick today, with a harsh cold, though thankfully it was just that and nothing worse.**

**And her family butler, Klein, was watching over her mother.**

**Honestly though, Weiss saw Klein as more of an uncle than a butler.**

"That tends to happen with Butlers actually." Phoenix said, "At least those that care for their charges."

"Tsareena, Tsar Tsar. (Wonder what Klein is capable of?)" Tsareena said.

"Thinking about Volkanon?" Phoenix asked getting a nod from Tsareena.

"Volkanon?" Weiss asked.

"A Butler from a differnet world [Rune Factory 4] that is human, but is doing some unnaturally superhuman feats." Phoenix said.

"How so?" Tai asked.

"Taking a hammer, doing several front flips over a gap to get to the other side, then building a bridge with just a few swings." Phoenix said.

"The hell?" Ghira asked.

"My reaction as well." Phoenix said.

**Currently, Weiss was supposed to be studying.**

**But honestly, she just found it soooo boooooriiiiiinnnggg.**

**She may be a rich child, but she was still a child.**

"That's true." Weiss said.

"You'd never be able to make me or Ruby sit around that long to study at that age." Yang said.

**So instead, she decided to try and find something to do.**

**Thus, minutes later, she found herself in the family garden.**

**She was exploring it, as any 5 year old would when surrounded by nature, when she heard something shuffling in the flower patch nearby.**

"An animal?" Weiss asked.

"Not quite." Phoenix said.

**Curious, she walked over to it, and looked through it.**

**She soon spotted a spot of brown fur with darker brown stripes on it's back.**

"Well it's furry." Nora said.

"At least it's warm in the cold." Kali said.

**She tilted her head in confusion "What is that?" she said to herself in wonder.**

**Whatever it was, it heard her, as it turned in her direction, and she saw the creature fully.**

**It looked like a rather hairy piglet, with a soft pink nose, and eyes that appeared perpetually closed.**

"That's actually kinda cute." Weiss said.

**The creature seemed as confused as she was, tilting it's head to the same side she did "Swi?" it muttered in a confused tone.**

**Cautiously, Weiss stepped towards it, making sure not to step on any flowers, and crouched down in front of the creature "What are you?" she said in confusion.**

**The creature looked up at her, and seemingly understood her words "Swinub." it intoned happily.**

"That would be a Swinub, and Ice Ground type that can evolve twice." Phoenix said, "Won't say any more than that."

**She looked back at the creature, Swinub apparently, and reached out, before softly petting it, smiling when it leaned into her touch.**

**She giggled as she stepped out of the flower patch, Swinub following her.**

**She went into the garden to find something fun to do, and it seemed that instead, she made a new friend.**

**She didn't know it, but Weiss was one of the first people of Remnant to befriend a Pokemon.**

"Does that mean we'll all get Poke-" Yang started.

"Swinub!" a voice was heard, front Weiss's feet, causing everyone to look to see a Swinub sitting at Weiss's feet.

"Is that..?" Weiss asked.

"Your very own Swinub." Phoenix said.

"Aww~" Weiss cooed picking the Ice Ground type up.

"Swinub!" Swinub called out.

**[[]]**

***Esmerelda floats into the security room, causing the Zoroark to recover from Tsareena's beating and dash out of the room in fear.***


	6. Chapter 4

***Esmerelda is sitting by the monitors humming as a Pokemon's silhouette appears by the door***

**[[]]**

"I believe it's Yang's turn to read." Phoenix said, Tsareena nodding in agreement.

**One Summer Rose awoke slowly.**

**She was rather confused for a few moments, until she remembered the last few moments before passing out.**

**The woman Ozpin had warned her about, Salem, appeared, and created grimm seemingly out of thin air.**

"That's going to be a problem." Ruby muttered.

"Tsar. (Coward.)" Tsareena said.

"Yeah." Phoenix sighed, "I hate bosses that just don't have the balls to face you themselves and call for back up."

"I know." Jaune groaned, "When a boss called for back up it's usually not the boss itself that kills you, it's the help you're trying to avoid while fighting the boss."

**She managed to fight them all off, but she was exhausted, and Salem was ready to take advantage of that and finish her off.**

**But then she remembered falling, followed by total darkness as she passed out.**

**As her senses returned to her fully, she looked around and saw she was in some sort of hospital room.**

**It seems someone had managed to save her in time then, Qrow perhaps?**

"Wish it was." Qrow sighed.

"At least she's safe in that world." Ruby said.

**She heard a door to the side open as she turned to it, seeing who she assumed was the nurse, what with her attire and the hat on top of her head, walk into the room with a clipboard.**

**The pink hair wasn't even weird to Summer, considering she'd seen a guy with rainbow hair back in Beacon.**

"I remember that guy." Tai said, "Just can't recall his name."

"Me neither." Qrow said.

"I guess his hair was more memorable than his name." Jaune muttered.

**The nurse's eyes landed on her and widenned in surprise before she smiled pleasently "Oh! It's good to see you're awake Miss, you had quite the dangerous wounds."**

**Summer nodded, honestly having expected that much "How long was I out?"**

**"About a day I'd have to say, well, that's assuming you passed out yesterday of course." the nurse explained.**

"So she didn't stay out too long." Yang said, "That's good."

"She'll be fine at least." Blake said.

**Summer nodded again "And who brought me here?"**

**"4 kids found you and brought you here yesterday, you were apparently found unconscious near a small lake in the woods outside of town." the nurse said.**

**Summer was a bit surprised at that "A lake? That's weird, the last thing I remember was being in a mountain range... maybe that's what the falling sensation was?" she mumbled to herself at the end.**

**"That's strange, the closest mountain is Mt. Moon, and that's at least a week of travel away from here." the nurse said, while Summer raised an eyebrow in confusion, never having heard of Mt. Moon.**

"What's Mt. Moon?" Pyrrha asked.

"A mountain near Pewter City known for having a Pokemon known as Clefairy living near it and the Moon Stones found there that evolve Clefairy into Clefable." Phoenix said.

**Though, thinking about it, it's possible she was in one of the rare settlements that existed outside the kingdoms.**

**"Anyway, I suppose that doesn't really matter right now as long as you're fine, now then, I'll need to check your wounds and change your bandages for fresh ones." the nurse said.**

**"Ah, I don't think that'll be needed, if they were treated than my aura probably handled healing them while I was sleeping." Summer said as she stood up, feeling perfectly fine, well save for her leg and arm being in a cast.**

**"Your aura?" the nurse parroted in confusion.**

"I don't think there is Aura in that world Summer." Ren said, mostly to himself.

"Actually there is." Phoenix said, "Just not your type of Aura."

"What's the Pokemon Aura like?" Ghira asked.

"It's an energy of the soul, like your worlds." Phoenix started, "But it can't be used for defensive means, however a Pokemon known as Lucario can sense Aura and use it like a second vision, or form it into a orb to launch at enemies. Certain humans in the Pokemon world can sense Aura as well."

"Sounds like the other half of our kind of Aura." Kali said.

"Does seem that way doesn't it?" Pyrrha said.

**"Yeah." Summer said, not noticing the confusion as she looked at the casts, before flexing her muscles and pouring her aura outwards a bit, breaking them off.**

**The nurse was shocked by that if her gasp was any indication, while Summer just nonchalantly got out of the bed, noting she was wearing one of those damn hospital gowns, while she took off the bandages, noting that she had a few stitches, probably to close up the wounds she had.**

**She also noted, with shock, that she was missing her middle toe on her left foot.**

"Well... she's not completely unscathed." Weiss said.

"Cool scar though." Ruby said.

**Well, at least it wasn't a huge loss, but still, she was surprised to having lost it.**

**Well... she had a cool battle scar to show her daughters now, sort of.**

**She was just glad it wasn't something that could impede her semblance, after all, she wore her boots when running, she wasn't going around barefoot.**

"Yeah, that's not too big an issue." Ruby said waving the battle damage off.

**She looked around the room for her clothes while the nurse just kept looking at her in shock.**

**She frowned when she found most of them though, they were pretty much destroyed, though thankfully her cape and hood was safe save for a few tears near the bottom that just made it look badass, as were her boots, waist cincher, and underwear.**

"At least the important stuff is fine." Tai said.

**She turned to the nurse "If I give you my measurements can you get me clothes? mostly in black, red or white if possible."**

**The nurse nodded after a few moments, receiving Summer's measurement, and deciding to just forget about the fact her patient had had a miracle recovery as she went into the storage room, coming back a few minutes later and handing Summer a dark red short sleeved shirt and black jeans.**

**With that Summer got dressed (the camera staying off of her thankfully) as she put on her new clothes and added the few items she had that were still in good condition, finishing it up with her cape and hood.**

"Thank goodness." Everyone said, after all no one wanted to see Ruby's mother in her birthday suit.

**"Did I have a weapon with me? It would have been a sword." Summer asked the nurse.**

**She shook her head "No, the kids didn't say anything about a weapon of some sort when they brought you in."**

**"So, where are the kids that found me?" Summer asked the nurse after sighing at the loss of her weapon.**

**"Last I saw them, there outside, using the training field I think." the nurse replied.**

**Summer nodded, assuming that the nurse meant the kids were training themselves. (the author himself finds it pretty hilarious that none of them have realized that they're on completely different wavelengths yet.)**

"That is kinda funny." Blake admitted.

"They're saying the same things, but meaning everything completely different." Weiss said.

**With that said, the nurse guided Summer outside, where she finally got the shock needed to show her something was wrong.**

**A young boy, probably about 11, was commanding some kind of raptor like avian with brown and beige feathers, against a girl with orange hair, she looked about 13, who was commanding a brown starfish with golden center and a red core.**

"That would be Ash and his Pidgeotto and Misty with her Staryu." Phoenix said.

"And those Pokemon are..." Ghira said with an open hand.

"Pidgeotto is the evolved form of Pidgey, which is a very common Flying and Normal Type Pokemon, and Staryu is a Water Type Pokemon." Phoenix said.

"Good to know." Qrow said.

"Tsareena, Tsar Tsar (Remember how Ash got that one.)" Tsareena said.

"Oh right." Phoenix said, "Ash's Pidgeotto was caught as a Pidgeotto, seeing as he never caught a Pidgey."

"Kid sounds lucky." Yang said.

"Tsar/Debatable." Tsareena and Phoenix said.

**Sitting off to the side was a taller boy with dark skin, he seemed to be close to the age of a Beacon first year, and a small child dressed with a big coat who looked to be Yang's age.**

**What was going on here?!**

"Something you are not used to." Kali said.

**"Alright Pidgeotto, let's try it one more time! Air Slash!" Ash called out to his bird pokemon.**

**Pidgeotto chirped in agreement as it's wings glowed a bit, before flapping them strongly towards Misty's Staryu, finally succeeding in creating blades of wind that traveled all the way, and at rather high speeds, hitting Staryu dead center and making it skid back a bit as it wobbled before getting it's balance back.**

"That was awesome." Ruby said with stars in her eyes.

"Kid, you ain't anything yet." Phoenix said, "In fact, first break we get I'm gonna show you a good battle... Or if I get permission from Swift."

"PLEASE!" Nora shouted.

**"Way to go!" Ash cheered as Pidgeotto landed on his outstretched arm and nipped his hat affectionately before he returned it to it's pokeball.**

**Misty did the same with Staryu and put it back in her bag "Well that went pretty well." she said with a smile.**

**Ash nodded "Yeah, the upgrade pokedex is really proving helpful to teach them new moves."**

"It sure is." Tai said.

**He then noticed something out of the corner of his eye, making him turn to see Nurse joy walking up with the woman they helped yesterday "Hi Nurse Joy!" he called out with a smile.**

**The others turned as well and spotted the two women walking towards the training field, the one they had rescued looking utterly confused.**

**Brock looked at her and was ready to do his usual routine, but Lapis tripped him and planted his foot on his back "Not now." he said, making Brock groan.**

"Idiot." Weiss groaned.

**"Hello everyone." Nurse Joy said with a smile "Our patient finally woke up." she said and stepped aside to let the woman walk forwards a bit while she also went back inside to get back to work.**

**She'd regained her composure somewhat "My name's Summer Rose, thanks for helping me out kids."**

**"Happy to help! My name's Ash Ketchum." Ash introduced himself.**

**"Pika-Pikachu!" Pikachu said with a smile as he also introduced himself.**

"So cute~?" Weiss cooed.

**"Misty Waterflower." Misty said with a smile.**

**"Brock Slate." Brock said as he lifted his head up.**

**"Lapis... no family name." Lapis finished off, making Summer blink in surprise.**

"Not a fun thing really." Ren said.

"Neither is being homeless." Nora said.

**"Sooo... what were you kids doing?" Summer asked.**

**"I was teaching my Pokemon a new move." Ash said simply.**

**Summer was silent for a bit "Pokemon?"**

**The gang looked amongst themselves awkwardly, although Lapis narrowed his eyes at Summer, his purple eyes gaining a blue tint as he zeroed in onto her mind to search through her memories.**

"Well that's not invasive at all." Ruby pouted.

"At least he's trying to cover for her." Jaune said.

"I guess that's true." Ruby said.

**He was suitably shocked with what he found.**

**She was from a whole other world, one without Pokemon.**

**Her world's moon was shattered, their were two dominant species, Humans and something called Faunus, which were like Humans, but with animal traits tacked on, their were four major kingdoms, and the world had a common enemy, monsters known as Grimm.**

**There was a lot more, but those were the main points.**

"Yeah, better to just stick with the main before going into further details." Qrow said.

"Saves time at the start, details can come in less urgent moments." Ghira said.

**He figured he could give her a hand, as he opened up a mental communication 'Hi miss, don't talk out loud, think your answers.'**

**Summer twitched a bit, but her experience as a huntress allowed her to keep her cool as she locked eyes with Lapis 'How are you doing that?'**

**'I'm a telepath, anyway, they're weirded out from your question right now, but I'll answer it for you later and any others you have, just ask them to specify what Pokemon it was since you didn't see it clearly.' Lapis mentally told her.**

**She nodded ever so slightly "I mean, what Pokemon was it? I didn't get a good look."**

"Good recovery." Weiss said.

**The gang nodded at that "A Pidgeotto." Ash answered with a smile and Summer nodded, playing along.**

**"So where are you from miss Rose?" Misty asked.**

**Lapis sent her a mental answer again "I'm not from Kanto, and, well it's technically Mrs. Rose, but I kept my last name when I married my husband."**

**Brock slumped down at that last part, and Summer looked at him in confusion.**

"Poor poor Brock." Phoenix said, "He's actually my favorite character of the show."

"Comic relief?" Yang asked.

"Actually not the reason he's my favorite." Phoenix said.

"Why then?" Ruby asked.

"Because he's actually pretty smart." Phoenix said, "A great mentor figure for Ash and an even better companion."

**"Where are you from?" Ash asked.**

**Another mental answer from Lapis "I'm from Oblivia, it's mostly islands over there."**

"It's islands are also mostly named after the 'Do Re Mi's' of music." Phoenix said.

"Now that's an interesting quirk." Weiss said.

**The gang nodded again, not noticing Lapis slipping away inside the center while sending Summer another mental message "If you'll excuse me, I need to go use the bathroom, I'll be right back." she said and went back inside the center, seeing Lapis waving her over to the room he and the others were using in the center, which she quickly got to thanks to her semblance, leaving behind only a single white rose petal.**

"A lot less messy that Ruby's." Tai said.

"Sorry." Ruby said sheepishly.

**"Alright, explanation please kid." Summer said as she sat down after locking the door.**

**Lapis nodded and sat down as well, ready to explain everything to her and answer her questions.**

"Good kid." Tai said.

"Something tells me Summer's going to adopt him." Qrow said.

"Raven would grate on her about beeing too soft." Tai said.

"And then Raven would get a reminder of our team leader." Qrow said chuckling.

Ruby and Yang were on the other hand, getting excited about possibly having a new brother.

**_ 20 minutes later _ **

**"Damn..." Summer breathed out in shock.**

**She was in a completely different world entirely according to Lapis, one filled with magical creatures known as Pokemon.**

**While explaining, Lapis had also revealed his own nature to her, knowing she was trustworthy.**

**She was extremely shocked to know he was cloned from a Pokemon, but found it interesting that he essentially looked like a cat faunus.**

"Weird how some things work out." Blake said.

"It is." Phoenix said.

**Once she was done processing everything, she came to a decision.**

**"Well, until I find a way back home, I think I'll look after you." she told Lapis with a smile.**

**Lapis blinked "You sure? You're not weirded out by me?"**

**Summer giggled a bit and scratched behind his extra ears, making him purr lightly "Not at all kid, besides, some of my friends back home were faunus, and to me, you're basically like a faunus, just with super powers."**

"Super mind powers to be exact." Jaune said.

"Yep." Everyone else agreed.

**Lapis smiled "Thanks... by the way, about aura, we actually have that here too, though it's a bit different."**

**Summer blinked "Really, guess you'll have to tell me more eventually." she then laughed a bit "It's funny that you talk nothing like a 5 year old."**

**"Well considering how I came to exist in the first place, it's not that weird." Lapis said as he looked down while Summer winced.**

"It's not the worst way to come into existence though." Phoenix said, "An no I will not say it here... Not age appropriate for those not even out of highschool."

"Boo!" Nora jeered.

**"Sorry kid, I didn't want to bring back up any bad memories." she said with a frown.**

**Lapis shook his head "It's fine, you didn't know... maybe I'll tell you one day."**

**Summer nodded at that, accepting his answer.**

"Summer's always so understanding." Tai said.

**_ 5 minutes later _ **

**"You're what?" Ash said in surprise.**

**"I'm coming with you kids." Summer said as she slung a backpack the nurse had given her off her shoulder, Lapis carrying not carrying one since he still stored everything in his coat. (he'd put his beanie back on though)**

**"Why?" Misty asked in confusion.**

**"You may be Pokemon Trainers, but you're all still kids, and I can't, in good conscience, let you go around on your own." Summer said with finality.**

"Yeah that's pretty true." Qrow said.

"Kids, but in that world humans are actually more durable." Phoenix said.

"Really?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah." Phoenix said, "Sure they don't have iron skin, but Ash has survived repeated electric shocks and flames to the face and come out not looking too worse for wear."

"Tsareena. (Don't forget James.)" Tsareena said.

"Oh yeah, and one of the members of team Rocket that chase Ash actually get's his head clamped on by some of the more painful Pokemon on top of being the target for all sorts of Pokemon attacks, not to mention the people of that world can take some seriously high falls."

"I guess having Pokemon can boost human durability to increase survivability." Ghira said.

"Evolution at it's finest." Phoenix said.

**"We've been handling ourselves well so far though." Brock said unsurely.**

**He had nothing against the idea honestly since it made sense to have an adult around, but still.**

**"How old are all of you?" Summer asked out of the blue.**

**"11" Ash said.**

**"13" Misty continued.**

**"16" Brock added.**

**"5... what? She asked." Lapis said and added when the gang looked at him.**

"So Brock's really the closest to an adult." Tai said.

"Yep." Phoenix said.

**"You're all underage, plus, I'm sure your parents would prefer if a responsible was around to look over you." Summer said.**

**Ash conceeded the point at that, knowing that his mother would very much agree.**

**Misty was pretty sure her own parents would agree.**

**Brock was sure his dad would as well.**

**"Now, where were you headed next?" Summer asked.**

**Brock took out the map on reflex at that "We were gonna head to Saffron City, seeing as it's the closest Gym after Vermillion."**

"Ugh, bad memories." Phoenix said.

"Why's that?" Ruby asked.

"Because early on, Psychic types were broken." Phoenix said, "Heck Esmereleda is still a tough opponent no matter how you slice it."

"Tsar..." Tsareena groaned remembering a sparring session with the Gardevoir.

**"Isn't it also one of the toughest?" Lapis said dryly.**

**"Well yeah, but I heard there was a decent place to catch ghost type pokemon close to it." Ash added.**

**"Ah, well, a ghost type would certainly be helpful." Lapis conceeded with a nod.**

"Very helpful actually." Phoenix said, "And they are kinda annoying to face since they are immune to two different types, Normal and Fighting, however they are weak to Ghost and Dark attacks."

"Makes sense really." Tai said.

**"Well then, let's head on out in that case." Summer said and marched out of the pokemon center, the others quickly catching up to her as they went on their way to Saffron City.**

"I really wish I could have met Summer." Ghira said.

"Same here." Blake said, Weiss and Team JNPR nodding.

"Well..." Phoenix said, "About that..."

"I'm back!" A very familiar voice called, causing everyone to turn around and face the doorway.

Standing there, with a massive smile on her face, was Summer Rose.

**[[]]**

***Esmerelda is smiling as she stretches her arms in preparation for a battle***


	7. Chapter 5

***Esmerelda grins as she cracks her neck before leaving the security room***

**[[]]**

Phoenix pulls up his phone while the group is busy reconciling with the now returned Summer Rose.

"Oh right, guy's there's a special opening that Swift wanted me to play for this, so take a watch while Summer pulls up a chair." Phoenix said.

**[Play POKEMON OPENING 1 (FULL ENGLISH COVER) on Youtube, you've got the internet] *I'd write this myself, but dear god there is just too much to write and I want to get this out tonight, sorry Swift I know you wanted it but realistically I just can't do it tonight, I'll try and do it over time and replace this with that when it's done. Again, sorry Swift***

"What the heck was that?" Yang asked.

"Apparently an opening to the show of the series." Jaune said, "Or at least one version of it."

"Really weird in the opening with the running under that girls skirt." Weiss said.

"I liked it." Ruby said.

Phoenix lowers the phone from his ear and turns his attention to the reading group, "Okay guys, I've finished talking with Swift and he has allowed me to show you a really good Pokemon battle." Phoenix said.

"I can't wait for that." Yang said with a grin.

"Well you're gonna have to." Phoenix said moving Tsareena off his lap, "I have to go a set up the Trainer battles in my simulation arena real quick, fortunately I have just the person to take over the reading while I'm gone." With that Phoenix held out his hand to the door.

The reading group turned to see that standing by the door was a young woman with deep red hair and flame like eyes, she was slightly taller than Yang with a bust to match the blondes and wore a deep red long sleeved shirt with a shoulder cape made of Phoenix feathers on her left shoulder, and a pair of blue jeans with red armored kneepads, and her boots were deep red and high heeled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, meet my daughter, Blaze." Phoenix said.

"Daughter!?" Qrow cried out.

"Yep." Blaze said flourishing her cape as she walked into the room, "Spent some time in an alternate plane where time flowed differently and boy does it feel good to be home."

Phoenix stood up from his seat as Blaze leapt into his seat with a grin, "Now then, who's turn was it to read?" Blaze asked as Phoenix left the room.

"My turn." Jaune said as Tsareena handed Jaune the book before hopping onto Blaze's lap.

**The gang was currently still on the road to Saffron City.**

**It had been a few days since they left Vermillion, and they made only a few stops on the way.**

**They'd almost stopped at a small area that was famous for having a statue apparently looking out over the ocean, but Summer had dragged them on forward instead, not getting a good vibe from the statue.**

"What kind of bad vibe?" Kali asked.

"I'm wondering that myself." Summer said.

"Oh, that statue has a Gastly haunting it and play's tricks on some of the local men by pretending to be the ghost of the statue of the maiden looking over the sea." Blaze said, "It even poses as an old lady selling ghost repeling charms."

"Wow, talk about a scam." Qrow said.

"What's a Gastly need money for?" Ruby asked.

"No idea." Blaze said with a shrug.

**And now, they were overlooking a steep cliff with a lot of jagged stones at the bottom jutting out of the waters.**

**"That's pretty intense." Ash muttered as he looked at the stones.**

**"If you fell from here it'd all be over." Misty said nervously.**

"I guess the denizen's of that world just aren't that durable." Tai said.

"Swinub!" Weiss's Swinub called out, causing Weiss to pick up the hairly pig and put it on her lap, petting it.

"Swinub agree's" Weiss said.

**"It could be worse." Lapis said.**

**"Yeah, you could be falling from the top of a tower as a bonus." Summer said with a nod.**

"You really know how to make us feel more nervous don't you Summer?" Tai asked.

"It's a gift." Summer said smiling.

**Brock decided to not dwell on that and brought out the map and started looking it over, finding a path on the side of the cliff "If we follow that path, we'll be in Saffron shortly."**

**"And from there we can get to the Ghost Tower, then head on back for the gym challenge." Ash said in excitement, before he noticed something flying in the sky over the waters "Huh?"**

"Wonder what it is?" Ghira asked.

"In this world it could be anything from good to bad." Ren said.

"Or amazing!" Nora cheered jumping up from her seat.

"Nora, calm down please." Pyrrha pleaded.

**"I think those are Butterfree." Lapis said, Ash nodding in agreement.**

**"There's so many of them." Misty noted.**

**"Well, that's because it's about time for their mating season." Brock added.**

"Gonna be a busy time of the year for them then." Qrow said.

"They're so pretty..." Ruby breathed.

**"Really?" Summer questioned.**

**"Yeah, they find a mate, then cross the ocean to lay their eggs." Brock said with a nod.**

**"What about my Butterfree?" Ash asked with a frown.**

**"If you don't let it cross the ocean, it can't leave any offspring." Brock said.**

"Yeah, that's kind of an misassessment there Brock." Blaze said, "I'm pretty sure Butterfree have a much longer lifespan than the average butterfly."

"Yeah, I think he might be overstating the issue there." Ghira said.

**Ash winced as he pulled out Butterfree's pokeball, staring at it sadly "That's no good."**

**Lapis idly wondered why exactly they needed to cross the ocean.**

"Who know's really." Jaune said, "Maybe it's like Salmon going back to where they were born."

"Most likely Jaune." Blaze said, "Too bad Pokemon scientist's haven't really studied the Butterfree all that much."

**"We're lucky they rent balloons around here." Misty noted as they all stood in the hot air balloon they had rented.**

**"Guess people like the view of the ocean from high up and that sprung a business." Summer theorized.**

**"And people also rent them during the Butterfree mating season." Brock added as they launched the balloon.**

"I wonder if Jaune get's balloon sick?" Nora asked randomly.

"I actually don't." Jaune admitted, "One of my sisters does though... not something I really like to remember."

"How did you all fit in the balloon anyway?" Blake asked.

"Sardine's in a can." Jaune groaned.

"Ick." Yang said.

**Soon they were all up in the air, looking around for the large group of Butterfree, Pikachu being the one to spot them.**

**"There they are!" Misty said with a smile.**

**"Alright." Brock said as he moved the balloon closer.**

**They could see that some of the Butterfree had already formed couples.**

"Awww~" the girls all cooed at the sight.

'Even seeing it the second time it's still adorable.' Summer thought with a smile.

That's right, Phoenix managed to revive her with the memories of the Summer in the Pokemon world.

**"That's adorable." Summer said with a smile.**

**"Now would be a good time to let Butterfree out." Lapis said.**

**Ash nodded and pulled out the Pokeball "Go!"**

**He gave it a toss, and out of it popped Butterfree, the ball returning to Ash's hand.**

"How does that work?" Weiss asked.

"No clue." Blaze huffed, "So many seasons of Pokemon, everything past Johto being a decline in quality I might add in mine and dad's opinion, and yet I have't really seen a science on the Pokeballs themselves."

"What's the worst season in your opinion?" Summer asked.

"Unova." Blaze said, "Dad and I agree, as does Swift, that it was just plain terrible."

"Why?" Tai asked.

"To keep it simple, Ash's regional Rival was an ass for no good reason, every treat's Ash like a bigger idiot than he is just because he knows nothing about Unova, and Pikachu loses to an untrain Snivy all because he can't use electric type moves." Blaze ranted.

"Okay, that last one just sound so stupid." Qrow said.

"It was." Blaze groaned, "The first couple episodes and you can already tell it's gonna be a rough season. Anyway back to the book I can't get distracted by this."

**Butterfree fluttered about slightly, before darting forward towards the large group of his species.**

**"Find a good mate!" Ash called after him.**

**"Good luck Butterfree!" Misty added.**

**They saw Butterfree fly about in the large group, although, he didn't seem to be getting attention, making him fly back.**

"That's a bit disappointing." Blake said.

"Mating groups like that does have that happen sometimes." Kali said.

**"That's weird, why weren't they interested in him?" Misty said in confusion.**

**"It's possible that none of them matched with each other's preferences." Brock said thoughtfully.**

**"Really? They all look practically the same though." Summer said as she tried to look closer at them.**

**"It's not so much appearance as it is the way they fly, and some of them do have subtle differences in their wing patterns." Lapis said.**

"They still look the same to me." Summer said.

"Agreed." Blaze said, "Then again, I'm not a Poke-Watcher."

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

"Later." Blaze said.

**It was then that they noticed other balloons starting to fill the sky, the people on board all releasing their own Butterfree.**

**And as usual Brock saw a pretty girl and wanted Butterfree to chose that girl's Butterfree as his mate, but Ash's Butterfree was just confused while both Summer and Misty clonked Brock on the back of the head and told him to butt out of other's love lives.**

"That is both funny and sad." Weiss said.

"Yeah." Blaze said, "Another reason Unova sucked so much, no Brock."

**"At any rate, just do you best Butterfree." Ash said as he patted his friend's head, making Butterfree nod happily and fly back into the large group to keep looking.**

**Soon, Butterfree found 'The One'.**

**A pink colored female Butterfree, which he fell for in just glance as he flew over.**

"Is that Butterfree alright?" Ruby asked worried.

"It's perfectly fine." Blaze assured, "But... that is a color of Butterfree that has only been recorded once."

"Tsareena. (Wonder how)" Tsareena mused.

**"Looks like he found one he likes." Summer said with a smile.**

**Ash then rose an eyebrow as Butterfree seemed to be dancing around the female "What's he doing?"**

**"That's his own unique courtship dance." Brock explained.**

**"Courtship?" Ash repeated in confusion.**

**"It's like his special way of telling her to pick him." Brock added on, making Ash nod in understanding.**

"Kinda like Tai flirting." Summer teased.

"Thanks." Tai said, not noticing Summer's grin.

**"That's kind of romantic though." Misty said with a smile.**

**"If she accepts him, she'll return the dance with her own." Lapis added further explanation.**

**They then saw the curious sight of the female Butterfree flying upwards, Ash's friend following up after her while still dancing...**

**And got slapped by her wing, shocking everyone who saw it.**

"Exactly like Tai's flirting." Summer chuckled while everyone winced at the slaps.

"HEY!" Tai called out annoyed.

"Well it is amazing you never had permanent swelling from how often Raven slapped you." Qrow said.

**She then flew away from him, while Butterfree started to cry.**

**"Why'd she do that?!" Summer asked in confusion.**

**"I guess she just wasn't interested, still, that was harsh." Brock said with a frown.**

"A little too harsh I think." Kali said.

"Agreed." Ghira said.

**They then noticed Butterfree flying away into the forest below.**

**"Hey, Butterfree! Where are you going!?" Ash called after his friend, to no avail.**

**"We should go find him." Lapis said with a frown as they started going after him.**

"That would probably be a good idea." Pyrrha said.

"Swi." Swinub agreed.

**They all quickly got to searching the forest, soon finding Butterfree hiding sadly behind a tree.**

**"Hey, don't be sad Butterfree." Ash said with a frown as he patted his friend's head, Pikachu agreeing and nudging Butterfree gently.**

**"I understand your pain Butterfree! That's why, I'll teach you all I know about love!" Brock suddenly declared.**

"Coming from the guy who can't get a date?" Ghira chuckled.

"Not really a good thing." Yang chuckled as well.

**"You mean you'll teach him how to get dumped instantly?" Misty said slyly, making Brock slump in defeat.**

**They all watched a bit as Pikachu talked to Butterfree, only Lapis making out what the noises actually meant, smiling at Pikachu's attempt to cheer up his friend.**

**Ash pulled out his pokedex "Maybe something in here could help us with this?"**

**"I don't think you'll find an instruction manual on love in there Ash." Summer said with an amused smile and a shake of her head.**

"Can't blame him for trying though." Summer said.

**"Still, I don't want one of my first friends I made on my journey to go unloved." Ash said with a frown, before snapping his fingers as he smiled "I've got it! You could show her your strong points! Like how tough your Tackle is! Or how far you can spread your Stun Spore!"**

Weiss face palmed, "Jaune has better tactic's than that." Weiss deadpanned.

"I'll... take that as a compliment." Jaune said as Pyrrha pulled him into a kiss.

**"Ash is right! You just have to keep pushing forward and not give up Butterfree." Misty agreed "Love is like a battle, strike hard, and strike fast, and while your opponent is dazed, just keep pushing on!"**

**"Seriously?" Brock said incredulously.**

**"It kind of is honestly, that's what I basically ended up doing to get my husband." Summer said with a laugh.**

"Raven vanishing kinda helped though." Qrow grumbled.

"Her loss." Summer said.

**"Just challenge it again Butterfree!" Ash said to his friend, Butterfree's mood having finally lifted up as he nodded with determination.**

**"Hold on, I have something that might help a bit." Brock said as he rummaged through his bag and pulled out something and putting in on Butterfree, pullng back to reveal a small yellow scarf around his neck.**

**"It's a perfect fit." Misty agreed with the idea, Butterfree fluttering upwards a bit happily.**

"At least they'll know which Butterfree is Ash's now." Ruby said.

**They were back in the air, Butterfree now more determined than ever to win her heart.**

**Ash and Lapis were both using a pair of binoculars to try and find her.**

**"Where did the pink Butterfree go?" Ash said as him and Lapis looked around.**

**"You're pretty passionate about this." Misty noted in amusement.**

**"Of course I am. Butterfree was the first Pokemon I caught when he was just a caterpie, and I raised him myself." Ash said as he kept on searching.**

"He's got a bond with that Butterfree." Ghira said.

"Just like dad's got a strong bond with his Pokemon." Blaze said.

**"Parents always want what's best for their children." Summer said sagely with a smile.**

**"Found her!" Lapis excalmed as he pointed at the pink Butterfree, Ash following his finger to see her as well before he turned to his own Butterfree "You can do it Butterfree! Just have faith in yourself!"**

**It was as Butterfree was trying to impress her that something came up.**

**A black helicopter appeared out of nowhere, a red R painted on the front of it, and carrying a banner behind it.**

"And there's Team Rocket." Blaze said, "Well, the most determined members anyway."

**"What's going on?" Ash questioned, before he zeored in on the R, and him, Misty, Brock and Pikachu groaned, while Summer and Lapis were confused.**

**"What's going on he asks." a woman's voice said mockingly.**

**"I think it's quite obvious." a man's voice replied back.**

"Oh I love this one." Blaze said smirking, as did Tsareena.

**"To protect the world from devastation."**

**"To unite all people within our nation."**

**"To denounce the evils of truth and love."**

**"To extend our reach to the stars above."**

**"Jessie."**

**"James."**

**"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."**

**"Surrender now or prepare to fight."**

**As they were talking, a contraption came out of the bottom of the helicopter, which looked like a large pokeball, with a Meowth standing on the metal pole holding it up.**

**"Meowth, that's right." the Meowth actually spoke.**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Jessie and James of Team Rocket!" Blaze called out, "With their best motto."

"You hear this a lot in the anime don't you?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, and when they start changing it up completely it starts to suck." Blaze said.

"Did that Meowth talk?" Blake asked, "How?"

"Hard work and determination." Blaze deadpanned.

**"Who are these bozos?" Summer said as she hiked a thumb at the helicopter.**

**And just like that she'd pissed them off.**

**"Bozos?! We're Team Rocket for your information! The single greatest gang of Pokemon thieves ever! And under our leader, we'll do many great things!" the woman, Jessie, called out in annoyance.**

"Well, they are the best villain's I'll give them that much." Blaze said with a shrug.

"Does their boss ever get their comeuppance in the show?" Weiss asked.

"Only during the operations he shows up to." Blaze said, "Other than that his organization never really goes into peril."

**"That sounds stupid." Lapis said dryly.**

**"Now listen here you mini-twerp!" the man, James, started, but was cut off by Meowth.**

**"Forget about it! Let's just get to our original plan instead." he said, wanting to prove them wrong just as much as Jessie and James, but deciding to be realistic instead.**

**With that said, the pokeball shaped device burst open, and turned into a giant bug catching net, which they used to catch all the Butterfree.**

**"Hey, stop that!" Ash called at that in anger, only for them to ignore him.**

**They managed to catch every Butterfree, save for Ash's which tried to stop them, only for his attacks to prove useless against the helicopter, and Ash refrained from calling on Pidgeotto, knowing this was a matter of pride for Butterfree now.**

"Pride is a pain." Blaze said.

"Tsar (Agreed)" Tsareena said.

"Look who's talking." Blaze retorted.

**After Team Rocket taunted them more, they obviously ran away, Butterfree chasing after them, and the gang not far behind.**

**"Oh dear Arceus, just bust down the door instead." Lapis said with a groan, shooting down Ash and Misty's plan of throwing Team Rocket's motto back at them.**

**"And how do you want us to do that?" Brock asked with a raised eyebrow.**

**"Well it ain't locked." Summer said as she simply opened the hangar doors and walked in, the others following in, to see Team Rocket looking at them dumbfounded.**

"Wow..." Qrow said, "That's just dumb."

"They have their moments." Blaze admitted.

**Jessie had long red hair in a unique style, wearing the standard female Elite Rocket uniform, while James had blue hair in a simple style, wearing the male Elite Rocket uniform.**

**A small debacle happened obviously, with Misty calling on her Starmie to distract Team Rocket while Butterfree freed all the others.**

**Quickly enough, all the Butterfree were escaping, and, quite obviously, the pink Butterfree had started showing affection to Ash's Butterfree for saving her.**

"Knight in shining armor right there." Tai said with a grin.

"It works surprisingly well." Summer said.

**They quickly went after Team Rocket, whom had jumped into their helicopter to try and catch all the Butterfree again.**

**"We can't just let them do it again." Summer said angrily.**

**They then looked at Pikachu as he jumped on Butterfree's back, the two flying up at the helicopter.**

**When they were close enough, Pikachu jumped off Butterfree's back, landing right on the glass of the helicopter... and smirking cruelly at Team Rocket who started to cower a bit in fear as Pikachu's cheeks sparked with electricity, before he soon let loose a powerful Thundershock at the helicopter, blowing it up.**

"Over kill much?" Ghira asked.

"Not really." Blaze said.

**Pikachu was simply thrown back a bit, and landed on Butterfree's back.**

**As for Team Rocket...**

**"Why does this always happen to us?!" Jessie exclaimed as they were flying through the sky.**

**"We didn't get a lot of screen time this episode!" James said in despair.**

**"This was supposed to be our big debut in this story!" Meowth exclaimed sadly.**

**"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they all shouted together, before all that was left of them was a small twinkle on the horizon.**

"Did they just break the fourth wall?" Nora asked with a grin.

"Yeah, they tend to do that a lot." Blaze said with a grin.

**Ash stood before Butterfree and his mate, smiling sadly as he crouched down in front of them.**

**"Take good care of him, he's a good guy." Ash requested of the pink Butterfree, smiling a bit more at her nod as she rose up into the air a bit.**

**"Butterfree, I want you to know that no matter what, and how long we're apart, we'll always be friends, and I'll be sure to tell the others what happened." Ash said to his second Pokemon.**

**Butterfree nodded, slightly sad, as he too rose up into the air.**

**Pikachu started waving at him, crying a few tears, while the rim of Ash's cap shadowed his eyes, as he remembered the day when he caught a little friendly Caterpie, which quickly evolved into a Metapod, and then once more into Butterfree. He remembered how much help his friend had been up till now.**

Blaze, as well as the reading group were starting to shed tears at the scene.

**He was brought out of his memories by Misty speaking up "He's leaving."**

**Ash snapped out of it and looked back "Goodbye Butterfree! I hope we see each other again one day!"**

**Butterfree shouted back happily at him.**

**Ash didn't need to be able to translate to know Butterfree wished for the same.**

"Do they?" Ruby asked.

"As far as I'm aware, Butterfree is forgotten after the episode." Blaze said annoyed, "Bad habit of the series."

**"The hardest thing a parent ever has to do is letting their child go." Summer said, remembering that bit of wisdom from her own parents.**

**"I'm sure you'll meet again one day Ash." Lapis said with a smile.**

**Ash nodded as he dried a few tears, Pikachu jumping onto his shoulder "Yeah, me too."**

"Well that's the chapter." Blaze said, "Tsareena could you get some tissues?"

**[[]]**

***The Noivern from the cafeteria walks into the security room and curls up to take a nap***


	8. Chapter 6

***Noivern's left leg is randomly kicking as she sleeps***

**[[]]**

"Alright Pyrrha, your turn to read." Blaze said smiling.

Pyrrha nodded and took the book from Jaune before cracking it open to read.

**"So, this is Saffron city huh?" Summer said as they walked on the outskirts of the largest city in Kanto.**

"It is?" Ruby asked.

"Oh yeah." Blaze said, "Not to mention it's in a crossroads in the middle of the Kanto Region, so it's a big place for all the visitors."

"I'll bet." Qrow said.

"There's also the railway that travels straight to the Johto Region, Goldenrod City to be exact." Blaze added.

"Tsar, Tsarrrr... (Whitneys Miltank...)" Tsareena growled.

"Don't hold a grude girl." Blaze warned.

Summer held back a snicker at that, even in Kanto rumors of that Pokemon were spread far and wide.

**"Yeah, but like Ash said, we're making a stop first." Brock said.**

**"I remember something my dad said years ago, he mentionned there was a place close to Saffron where you could find ghost type pokemon." Ash explained a bit.**

**"Your father?" Lapis questionned.**

**"You don't really mention him much." Misty noted.**

"And the anime pretends he doesn't exist at all." Blaze said, "Seriously you would not believe how people have taken this."

"I'm guessing a lot of theories." Kali said.

"Too many it makes my head spin." Blaze admitted.

**"I don't see him often, he's exploring the world right now, trying to find all sorts of Pokemon." Ash said with a smile.**

"Well, I guess he can come home with a bunch of really cool souvenirs right?" Jaune said.

"That's a nice way to look at it really." Weiss said.

**"When was the last time you saw him?" Summer asked.**

**"My 10th birthday, he wasn't able to make it to my 11th, but he managed to send a letter at least, he wished me good luck on my journey, and he said he'd be proud of me." Ash said happily.**

**"Your dad sounds like a nice guy, what's his name anyway?" Brock asked.**

**"Carmine Ketchum." Ash answered.**

**"Wait, I think I've heard that name before a few years ago, isn't that the name of the last person to reach the top of Mt. Battle in the Orre region?" Misty asked thoughfully.**

"Mount Battle?" Yang, Tai, and Nora asked all at once.

"Yep." Blaze said, "Mount Battle is a place for the Orre region trainers to, well, train."

"What's it like?" Tai asked.

"One hundred battles up the side of a volcano." Blaze said, "It's divided into the segments with ten trainers at each segment, and if you don't have too much free time on you hands you are allowed to take a break from the challenge and complete it another time."

"Sounds tough, but fair." Blake said.

"It is." Blaze said, "Also if you go through the whole challenge without altering you team, the current Mount Battle leader will reward you with a Starter Pokemon from another region."

"That sounds like motivation to me." Ren said.

"Yep." Blaze said smiling, "Dad completed the challenge to get me a starter even." With that Blaze held up a Pokeball and spun it on her finger before putting it away.

**"Yep! That's my dad alright!" Ash said with a grin as they got on the path to the Ghost Tower.**

**"So, you know that the only Ghost pokemon native to Kanto are the Gastly evolutionnary line, right?" Lapis questionned.**

**"Yeah, I think I'll try to catch a Haunter." Ash said thoughtfully.**

"I'm guessing that's Gastly's evolved form." Ghira said.

"Yep." Blaze said, "Where Gastly looks like just a black ball with eyes and a mouth surrounded by gas, Haunter trade in that gas for some hands."

"Tsareena Tsar (Arms not included.)" Tsareena joked.

**"Do you have anything that could beat it though?" Summer wondered.**

**Ash nodded "I've been teaching everyone some new moves each time we stop, and Charmander managed to learn Shadow Claw."**

**"That could be helpful, seeing as Sabrina runs a Psychic type gym, Charmander could give you a small advantage, and the Haunter you want to catch would give you an even bigger one." Brock said with a nod.**

"Even then Psychic types are still really tough." Blaze said.

"Esmerelda showed us that much." Yang said.

**After a few hours of walking in a light fog, the group reached the Ghost Tower at dusk, the setting sun casting an orange glow on the area.**

**Misty shivered a bit as she looked up at it "This place gives me the creeps."**

"Agreed." Everyone but Blaze said.

"Meh." Blaze said, "There are creepier in other regions... Not counting Kalos."

**"I thought you were afraid of bug types?" Ash said idly.**

**"Ghosts are pretty scary too ok?" Misty said in defense.**

**"Apparently, this place used to be a cemetery for deceased pokemon." Summer said as she read a sign.**

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted, save for Summer.

"Yeah, it's really sad to be honest." Blaze said, "Lavender Town in its very first release of Red and Blue was considered the creepiest in the series by most people."

"Tsar." Tsareena said nodding.

"And the Music actually had notes of such high frequency that only infants and dogs could hear it." Blaze said, "Drive's Marie insane."

**"Betcha they all turned into ghost types after dying." Lapis said with a light cackle which creeped Misty and Brock out.**

"I'm loving this kid." Yang said grinning.

**"Alright, who's ready to go in?" Ash asked with a grin.**

**Misty and Brock quickly shook their heads, while Summer and Lapis nodded, and Pikachu shrugged.**

**As those willing went in, Lapis turned back to Misty and Brock with a grin "You know, I wonder what kind of monster prowls around these parts after the moon rises, guess you guys will be able to tell us... or, maybe you won't?"**

"He'll fit in just fine in this family." Qrow said with a chuckle.

**He then laughed as the two quickly ran inside before the doors closed behind them.**

**Lapis was laughing loudly as he rolled on the floor, Summer trying to hold back her laughs as she covered her mouth with her hand, and Ash and Pikachu weren't fairing any better.**

**"That was mean!" Misty shouted in the darkness.**

**"I couldn't help it! It was too good a chance!" Lapis said as he continued to laugh.**

**Ash chuckled lightly "Let's try to see in here." he sad as he reached for one of his pokeballs and threw it up "Go! Charmander!"**

**The ball burst open, and out of the light came the orange salamander with a flaming tail with a happy cry.**

"He is just so cute." Weiss cooed.

**"Can you use your tail to guide us a bit Charmander?" Ash asked as he knelt down to his pokemon's level, receiving a nod in return as he patted Charmander's head "Thanks."**

**Using Charmander's light, they soon managed to find a few lanterns to help light their path, Charmander staying out of his pokeball and practicing with Shadow Claw to be ready.**

**As they walked, Lapis suddenly felt shivers down his spine "They'res one here." he said, making everyone else stop.**

"Classic Ghost chill." Qrow said.

**"How can you tell?" Ash asked as he looked around slowly.**

**"I just can, and trust me, there's a ghost type around us." Lapis said as he looked around, knowing his psychic senses would be useless to fight it.**

"Okay, Dad and I just want to make something clear right now before this causes you all confusion." Blaze said holding up her hands, "Psychic type attacks can harm Ghost Types, just not that much."

"So, what's with the sudden break in then?" Pyrrha asked.

"Sadly, this scene kinda implies that Psychic attacks wouldn't effect Ghost, it will, just not too much." Blaze said, "It's Dark types that are immune to Psychic attacks. You would not believe how many people actually mix this issue up."

**They all slowly observed the area, and suddenly, Summer grabbed a broken piece of wood and threw it in a random direction, actually hitting something that was floating in mid-air, and making a Haunter appear as it cringed while rubbing it's forehead.**

"Nice throw mom." Ruby said, "How'd you know it was there?"

"No idea, it was my other after all." Summer said, lying about the thing with her other slightly.

**Ash quickly pulled out his pokedex to see what info it could give him.**

**"Haunter, the Gas Pokemon, When you trip and fall for no apparent reason, or feel observed, it usually means a Haunter is around."**

"Jerk." Ruby pouted.

"Agreed, especially in Smash Bros Brawl." Blaze said, not liking the stupid Trip mechanic.

**The Haunter groaned as it rubbed it's head, before it grinned a bit, holding it's hands out in a ready gesture.**

**Ash grinned "Charmander use Flamethrower!" the little lizard took a deep breath, and let out a stream of flames at the ghost, which barely managed to dodge the flames, getting singed slightly, before it rushed forward, it's hand glowing purple "That's Shadow Claw, counter with your own!" Charmander did just that, it's own claws being surrounded in dark purple and black energy, clashing it's claws with Haunter, making the ghost cringe a bit as it got through and scratched it's hand.**

**What followed could best be described as a game of cat and mouse, as Haunter tried to avoid Charmander's attacks, yet the little lizard never let up, and as the battle went on, Ash saw Charmander's fangs flame slightly.**

**"Is that...?" he mumbled before he grinned "Alright! Let's see if this works, Charmander, use Fire Fang!" he called out, the little lizard nodding as it's mouth set itself aflame after a few seconds of attempt, and he lunged at the Haunter, clamping it's jaws around it's hand, making the ghost type cringe as it tried to shake Charmander off, soon running out of strength from all it's dodging and the attacks it took, and falling to the floor, Charmander letting go of it's hand.**

"That has got to hurt." Yang said cringing.

"It certainly has to." Blake said.

**"Alright." Ash said as he grabbed an empty pokeball and threw it at the Haunter, who merely watched the ball curiously as it hit it's hand, before it was sucked inside in a red light as the ball started to shake a few times, and finally letting...**

**PING**

**The ball stopped moving, signifying a succesful capture.**

**Ash grinned brightly as he grabbed the ball and held it up "Alright! I caught a Haunter!"**

**"Pi-Pikachu!"**

**"Char-Char!"**

**Pikachu and Charmander joined his celebrating.**

"Worth the mini celebrations." Blaze said, "Though evolving it might be the issue."

"Why is that?" Jaune asked.

"Haunters evolve through Trade Evolution." Blaze said.

"Ah... maybe he can trade with Brock or Misty later then." Pyrrha said.

**The others chuckled a bit at his enthusiasm.**

**Before long they left the tower, Ash talking to his new Pokemon on the road.**

**"So, what do you say to helping me win my next gym badge Haunter? You'll get loads of battle experience with me." he said with a grin.**

**Haunter thought about it for a moment, before grinning as it gave Ash two thumbs up, Ash chuckling and highfiving the ghost type.**

"Fun ghost isn't it?" Yang said.

"A lot more fun than Dad's Sableye." Blaze said.

**"Alright, let's see what kind of moves you know." Ash said as he scanned Haunter with his pokedex "Woah! You know Ice Punch?"**

**Haunter grinned as it held up a fist and went towards a tree, it's fist coating itself in a frosty aura before it slammed it into the tree, freezing it over.**

**"Awesome!" Ash said as he looked through the pokedex again "You know plenty of Ghost type moves, and even some Dark type ones and a few Psychic attacks."**

**Haunter grinned as it imitated flexing it's non-existant muscles.**

"That... just looks weird." Weiss deadpanned.

**The others laughed a bit "I think we'll have this gym in the bag Haunter."**

**Haunter nodded with a grin as it followed, soon going back into it's Pokeball as the team arrived in Saffron and rented a room at the center.**

**"Hey Ash? I've been meaning to ask, where do you keep your badges?" Lapis asked.**

**Ash blinked before he grabbed his jacket that was hanging off the back of a chair and opened it, showing his badges pinned to the inside "All here."**

**Lapis raised an eyebrow "Why don't you use a badge case for them?"**

"Case smase." Blaze said, "The inside of the coat is fine... just make sure to take them out before you wash it."

**Ash opened his mouth to answer, before realising he didn't have an answer "Don't know, guess I just never really thought about it."**

**"Maybe you should buy one before the match tomorrow then." Brock said thoughtfully.**

"Might be a good idea." Tai said.

"Dad doesn't like to keep a Badge case because according to hit, and I qoute." Blaze said, " 'I'd rather not have someone bump into me and try to swipe the case from my pocket.' He also prefers it under his coat so he can quickly show other Gym Leaders or the League Association."

"Those are fair points." Weiss said.

**Ash nodded "Yeah, I guess I should."**

**"Alright everyone, let's get a good night's sleep now." Summer said as she hopped in bed, Lapis climbing into hers since the room o** **nly had 4 and he preferred to share with her.**

**With that said, everyone went to sleep, ready for tomorrow.**

"I'll bet they'll need it." Qrow said.

'Lapis certainly did.' Summer thought.

**It was now the following day.**

**Ash had indeed bought a badge case, putting the three badges he had in it, and it now remained in his pocket with his pokedex.**

**Currently, the group stood in front of the gym, after having ignored a man who told them they should turn back.**

**Lapis though, had checked the man's mind out of curiosity, and understood why he had warned them so.**

**Apparently, Sabrina, the gym leader, had some issues with her psychic powers, and they manifested as a young girl that took all her actions for her.**

"Yeah that's the things with powers." Blaze said, "Either you learn to accept them and learn to control them... Or they will control you and you life."

"Like that movie Frozen." Ruby said, "Elsa kept trying to restrain her powers but she couldn't control them."

Blaze groaned, "Ugh... I never watched Frozen, and neither has dad, and he's not really sure he wants to watch it since no one seems to have shut up about it just yet." Blaze admitted, "But the gist is right though."

**To think her abilities were strong enough to warp space.**

**Lapis knew that this might get complicated, something he relayed to Summer.**

**The best plan she could come up with was for Lapis to attempt to delve into Sabrina's mind and fix it, which was rather dangerous.**

**As soon as they stepped into the gym, Lapis felt a mental probe prod his barriers, making him push it back out of reflex.**

"And that'll cause a big problem." Ruby said while Blaze snickered.

"What's so funny?" Blake asked.

"One time, Dad visited the Saffron Gym under the leadership of a much kinder Sabrina, while he was wearing Magneto's helmet." Blaze chuckled, "Sabrina didn't sense him and she was grooming an Espeon... Man I wish I had a recording of that scream."

**This in turn caused the psychic illusion held over the gym to drop and for the lights to turn on, letting them see Sabrina, a young woman wearing a red outfit with long black hair, glaring towards Lapis with her red eyes.**

**"Crapbaskets." Lapis muttered before he felt another probe, this one much stronger.**

**Except he fought back this time, sending the probe back and slamming it into Sabrina's mental defenses.**

**On the outside, all the others could see were Lapis and Sabrina's eyes glowing blue.**

"It looks like so little is happening." Ghira said.

**On the inside however, it was a battlefield.**

"But so much is actually happening." Qrow finished.

**Lapis's mental avatar took a shape closer to a pokemon, appearing as a large grey bipedal feline creature with a purple tail.**

"Wait, is that the original form of Mewtwo?" Blake asked, Blaze and Tsareena nodding.

**Sabrina's mental avatar though was shattered.**

**One was represented as a little girl, already unconscious from the mental barrier being broken through.**

**The other could only be described as a cold empress.**

**And Lapis was fighting it, and trying to merge the two back into one.**

**It felt like hours as Lapis avoided the mental attacks, retaliating with his own.**

**Yet on the outside, only seconds had passed.**

"Tough fight then." Qrow said.

"Sabrina may have experience on her side." Summer said, "But Lapis not only has the advantage of his genetic powering him, but I don't think Sabrina has ever tapped into her full potential."

"With the way her mind is, she couldn't." Blaze said sadly.

**He couldn't understand why it wasn't working right now.**

**Unless... something was missing.**

**Chancing it, Lapis delved deeper into her mind, avoiding the Empress.**

**He soon found it.**

**Her emotions, ALL of her emotions, locked down tightly.**

"That would explain why." Qrow said, "Your emotions have a direct effect on your powers."

"Plus it's kinda hard to get the fight or flight adrenaline boost without fear." Blaze pointed out

**The little girl only represented the mischeivousness of a child.**

**But this was all the other emotions.**

**He could see his initial push on the first probe seemed to have shaken it slightly, since some anger had pushed out.**

**With one final strike, he set her emotions free.**

**The result in the outside world, Lapis staggered back a bit as Summer caught him while he regained his bearings.**

**And Sabrina falling limp, down her throne, unconscious, as her little doll disappeared.**

"Whoa." Ruby said.

"Yeah, that's a pretty powerful effect." Yang said.

**"What just happened?!" Ash questioned in worry as he looked between Lapis and Sabrina.**

**"He fixed her mind... at least I hope he did." Summer explained.**

**"Yeah, yeah I think I managed." Lapis said with a groan as he managed to reorient himself.**

**"How'd you do that?" Misty wondered.**

**"I'm a Psychic, just like her." Lapis said with a sigh.**

"Easy explanation." Kali said.

**Soon, the same man from earlier barged in, having felt what could have been described as a mental explosion coming from the gym, and rushed over to Sabrina.**

**"He's her dad." Lapis said, understanding dawning on the others, save for Summer who already suspected it.**

**Sabrina groaned as she soon woke up "Father?"**

**The man's eyes widened in surprise, as she usually never spoke.**

**After several minutes of explanation, and Sabrina releasing her psychic hold on several things, including on her mother she had turned into a doll, it was time for a gym battle.**

"Wait what!?" Everyone shouted, even Summer to keep up her act.

"Her mind must have really been shattered," Weiss said.

**Her father stood off to the side as the referee "This will be a 1-on-1 match between the Gym Leader Sabrina and the challenger Ash! Trainers, send out your pokemon!"**

**Sabrina floated a pokeball to her hand before throwing it "Go, Kadabra!" she called, releasing the strange yellow bipedal creature which held a spoon in one hand.**

"That is weird." Weiss said.

"Also requires a Trade to evolve." Blaze added.

"Wonder if Sabrina would ask Ash to trade with her to evolve her Kadabra..." Blake mused.

**Ash grinned as he grabbed a pokeball "Go, Haunter!" the ball burst open as Haunter flew out to the field, smirking when it saw Kadabra.**

**Lapis actually read Haunter's surface thoughts and chuckled "Easy fight indeed." he muttered under his breath.**

**Sabrina frowned a bit, realizing that this limits her options "Kadabra, Calm Mind." she ordered, as he Kadabra obeyed and closed his eyes, clearing it's thoughts, resulting in a purple aura to rise around it for a few moments, indicating it's Special Attack and Special Defense rising.**

**Or at least that's what should have happened.**

**"Haunter, use Sucker Punch!" Ash called, Haunter's fist glowing with a black energy as it appeared in front of Kadabra in flash and preventing it from rising it's abilities as it broke it's concentration thanks to the punch landing in it's face. (The author realizes that's not how the move works in the games, but this is the anime, which spouts bullshit constantly, so deal with it people)**

"Language!" Ruby shouted.

"Truth be told, I don't actually mind this." Blaze said, "Neither does dad really."

"It does make sense really." Blake said, "You can't exactly go through with something if you get interrupted."

**Sabrina could see the attack already harmed Kadabra rather well "Recover." she ordered calmly, as a green healing aura surrounded Kadabra, it's damage disappearing as it restored it's health.**

"Cheap!" Nora jeered.

"Agreed." Blaze said.

**Ash groaned a bit, before deciding to attack quickly "Haunter, Toxic quick!" Haunter nodded as it spat out a purple glob of goo at Alakazam, poisoning it badly as it had been too occupied with healing to dodge it.**

"For the record, Badly Poisoned is like poison, but the effects of it increase as the battle drags on." Blaze said.

"So with Poision you have to heal it or end the battle fast," Weiss said, "And with Badly Poisoned the need to end it fast becomes much more dire."

"Right." Blaze said, 'Unless it's Dad's Poison Heal Gliscor that is.'

**Sabrina tsked in annoyance, knowing that she now had to find a way to end this quickly "Shadow Ball!" she ordered a bit more forcefully than before as Kadabra charged a dark puple orb in it's hands.**

**"Oh no you don't! Haunter, use Hex!" Ash called, as Haunter's eyes glowed purple, before Kadabra was trapped by the attack, and Haunter followed by crashing it downwards, the effects doubled by Kadabra being poisoned, and it's own attack blowing up in it's face, covering it in smoke.**

**When the smoke cleared, Kadabra was unconscious.**

"Ouch." Jaune deadpanned.

**Sabrina sighed a bit before smiling as she returned Kadabra, while Ash and Haunter cheered for their victory.**

**"That was well done Ash, your strategy proved to be able to defeat me, while Haunter suffered no damage at all. Here, you've earned this, the Marsh badge." Sabrina said as she handed Ash a golden colored badge made from two circles.**

**Ash grinned as he held up the badge high "Alright! I won!"**

**"Pi-Pikachu!"**

**"Haunt!"**

"That was an earned victory right there." Weiss said.

"It certainly was." Blaze said, "In the original series Ash only won because the Haunter, which he did not catch, was a prankster and simply made Sabrina laugh."

"Seriously?" Summer asked.

"Yep." Blaze said, "The original Ash may not have been smart, but his luck is insane... though it does seem to flip from good to bad a lot..."

**After celebrating his victory, Ash and the others bid goodbye to Sabrina and her family, leaving Saffron and heading for Celadon City.**

**As they left however, Lapis felt someone proding his mental barriers, far less violently than before, as he let them enter.**

**'Thank you, if it weren't for you, I do believe I'd still be the cold person I was for the last few years of my life. Good luck in your life young one.'**

**Lapis blinked, before he smiled a bit, mentally thanking Sabrina as they went onwards.**

"When is Phoenix going to be ready with that battle?" Yang asked as Pyrrha passed the book to Nora.

Blaze checked her Phone, "After the next chapter." Blaze said.

**[[]]**

***Noivern has rolled onto her back as a newborn Deino waddles into the room and toward the Noivern.***


	9. Chapter 7

***Lycanrock has returned to the room, nudging Noivern as she did.***

**[[]]**

"Tsaaaaar." Tsareena yawned as she stretched.

"Tired Tsareena?" Blaze asked.

Tsareena nodded as she hopped off Blaze's lap and left the room slowly.

"I hope she get's some good rest." Weiss said.

"Sableye!" A new pokemon called out, causing everyone to jump.

From behind Blaze's chair, a small Pokemon hopped over the chair to sit on Blaze's lap, the Pokemon was purple, with small fin's on it ears, diamonds for eye's and a ruby on it's chest.

"Let me guess." Qrow said, "This is a Sableye."

"Say (Yes!)" Sableye said saluting.

"Yep." Blaze said, "Sableye here is one of the only two Dark Ghost Pokemon known."

Jaune flinched at that as Nora took the book, wanting to read.

**Young Blake Belladonna was currently watching something very amusing, if her face was anything to go by.**

"Aww, little Blake looks so cute~" Ruby cooed.

"Yes, Blake was very cute when she was young." Kali said pulling her daughter into a hug.

"Mom!" Blake whined.

**She had short black hair with cat ears standing on top of her head, and amber colored eyes.**

**Sitting in her lap was a purple cat with some beige spots on it's fur and pink eyelids, it's eyes themselves being green, a Purrloin, watching the same thing she was.**

"Aww..." Ruby cooed at the cat Pokemon.

"Look's like Kit cat's got a kitty." Yang joked.

"No." Blake deadpanned.

"What Pokemon is that?" Ghira asked.

"Purrloin, Dark Type." Blaze said, "Known as the Deceiver Pokemon and tend to use it's cuteness to get what it wants. It evolves in to the more leopard like Liepard."

"Is it going to be a problem for Blake?" Ghira asked.

"Purr..." A Purrloin purred as it suddenly hopped onto Blake's lap, surprising her.

"Nope." Blaze said happily, "As long as it likes you it won't try to trick you for it's own gain."

Blaze gently began to pet the Pokemon on it's lap as Weiss's Swinub scuttled off her lap to meet it's new friend.

"Swinub!"

"Purrlion."

"I think they'll get along fine." Weiss said.

**The scene in question, was of Blake's usual babysitter, Adam Taurus, a 9 year old boy with red hair and small bull horns on his head and reddish brown eyes, hangign on for dear life by grabbing the horns of a bucking bull with brown fur and a darker shade of brown around it's neck, three tails, silver colored horns, and three silver dots on it's forehead, a Tauros.**

Blake flinched slightly at Adam, as did Yang.

However no one could help but laugh as Adam was tossed about.

"Tauros." Blaze said getting everyone's attention, "Is a Normal Type Pokemon, male only, it's female counterpart is Miltank."

Everyone noticed as Blaze shivered saying Miltank.

"Did you have a bad experience with a Miltank or something?" Tai asked.

"The Goldenrod City's Gym leader's Miltank is a notorious Pokemon." Blaze said, "That thing just soaks up damage while flattening you with it's roll-out, then heals it self by drinking it's milk."

"Ugh." Yang and Ruby groaned.

"I hate bosses that heal." Ruby moaned.

**"Somebody please stop this thing!" he shouted as he didn't let go of the horns.**

**"I don't know, I don't think he sees you as the boss yet." Blake said with a giggle.**

"Looks like you're giving Adam a hard time it seems." Yang said.

"I think he deserves it." Blake said.

**"Well, he seems to be having trouble." Blake heard, making her turn and smile at the person.**

**"Hi mom." she said with a smile while looking at her mother, Kali Belladonna.**

**It would be easy to say that Blake got her looks (and animal trait) from her mother, save for the small difference of her mother having tanned skin, as Blake got her skin tone from her father.**

"It's scary how much everyone's daughter's look so much like their mothers." Tai muttered.

"I know." Qrow said, "Ruby looks like a mini Summer in red, Yang's like a palette swap of Raven, and Blake's a lighter colored version of her mother."

**Besides the fact that Kali looked like an older version of Blake, she wore a black dress over a long white one and black sleeves over her arms.**

**"Please! I think I'm gonna be sick!" Adam shouted as he started to turn green.**

**"How long do you think until he figures out he just needs to give it something to eat?" Blake whispered to her mom.**

**"I'd say a few more hours." Kali whispered back with a grin, before her and Blake watched as Adam was flung off and sent flying, before crashing face first into a tree and slowly sliding down.**

"That has got to hurt." Yang said.

"Nah." Blaze said, "He'll get over it."

**"Oooowwww~" Adam groaned out as he fell down on his back.**

**"I'll go get the bandages." Kali said with a giggle as Blake walked up to Adam with a grin.**

**"Don't say it." he said with a light glare.**

**"Told you so." she said, unapologetically while he groaned.**

"I really hope my other enjoy's those moments as much as I did back then." Blake said.

"Who knows, maybe Adam won't turn out so bad with the Pokemon around." Kali said.

"I hope so." Blake said.

**Yang sighed as she leaned on the side of the kiddie pool in the backyard, Ruby splashing around with her floaters on her arms as her uncle Qrow was sleeping in a chair close by.**

"Really Qrow?" Tai asked, "How many times did you fall asleep watching the girls when they went swimming."

"Once." Qrow defended.

"Every time." Ruby and Yang said in sync.

**It was a pretty warm summer day.**

**And speaking of Summer, there's another sigh.**

**She knew her mom was doing something important, but she still thought it was pretty boring without her around.**

**She also really missed her cookies.**

"So do I." The Rose-Xiao Long-Branwen family said.

"I'll make sure to bake some as soon as I can then." Summer said smiling.

"Yippee!" Ruby cheered.

**Thankfully, Ruby ate pretty much every cookie.**

**Save for oatmeal and raisin, or as Ruby called them, the cookies of the devil.**

**She seriously hated those ones.**

"Why do those exist in the first place?" Ruby whined, "Oatmeal I can take, but not the raisins."

"I think someone was looking for a chocolate replacement and didn't want to use nuts." Blaze said, "I dunno."

**While she was just lazing about, looking around aimlessly at the backyard, she saw something moving in the bushes.**

**She followed the movement in confusion, idly noticing that those new berry bushes were growing pretty well, and soon saw a black lizard head pop out of the bushes with purple eyes, the body following out soon after, being grey in color with a orange streak going down it's tail.**

**A Salandit, though she didn't know about that.**

"That looks pretty- Hey what the-!?" Yang said, only to start shifting around a moment until an identical Salandit stood on her head and leaned over to look her in the eyes.

"Well aren't you a clever one." Yang said taking the Salandit off her head.

"That Salandit is a girl." Blaze said, "And man you are lucky Yang, Salandit are Poison Fire, and perhaps one of the best Poison types out there."

"How so?" Yang asked.

"Normally," Blaze started, "Steel Types are immune to Poison attacks and Poison Types cannot be Poisoned. Salandit, and it's female Evolution Salazzle, have an ability to completely ignore that and can cause Poison to Steel and Poison types."

"That is awesome." Yang said as Salandit puffed up proudly.

"Sableye." Sableye chuckled.

"Oh, and Salazze use phermones to attract a male harem." Blaze said.

"What?" Yang asked blinking.

**The Salandit scurried around the backyard,standing on it's hind legs to try and find some food.**

**Yang, having a feeling she knew what it was looking for, looked at the steak her uncle had taken a few bites out of, before getting out of the pool to grab it.**

"Are you stealing my steak?" Qrow demanded.

"I did it several times before Yang said shrugging as Salandit joined Swinub and Purrloin.

**"Ya-ya?" she heard her little sister say in confusion.**

This caused Yang to turn red while Weiss, Blake, and team JNPR snickered... Save for Ren.

**Yang turned around and did the shushing motion with a grin "I'm gonna feed that lizard over there, you can watch if you don't say anything, ok?"**

**Ruby nodded excitedly as she covered her mouth with her hands, turning around to look at the Salandit... which was actually looking at them with a tilt of it's head.**

**Yang slowly approached it, holding the steak in her hands "Here you go little guy." she said with a grin as she held it out.**

"Wrong gender!" Nora shouted.

"Hey it's not my fault, I can't really tell." Yang defended.

**The Salandit glared at her.**

**Yang blinked "Girl?" a nod from the pokemon "Right, sorry then."**

**The Salandit nodded and grabbed the steak in her mouth, eating it happily.**

**Yang petted her on the top of her head a bit, the pokemon not minding.**

**"You know, you're pretty cool looking, what can you do?" Yang wondered.**

**The Salandit looked up at her, before it spat out a flame at the steak.**

"Doesn't skimp on the fire does it?" Ren asked.

"Nope." Blaze said.

**Yang looked at her in awe "Oh my dust you're a fire lizard! That's so cool!"**

**And this was only the start of it all.**

"I wonder what we'll get." Pyrrha mused.

"It'll be awesome, I can guarantee that." Blaze said.

**A little yellow fox with orange tufts of fur in it's ears was walking in a forest.**

**It was a Fennekin, and it was lost.**

"Oh..." Ruby pouted, worried for the Pokemon.

"Fennekin is actually the Kalos fire starter Pokemon." Blaze informed, "It's evolutions have some serious Psychic power so it's a real tough starter.

"Sableye." Sableye boasted.

"Do I need to get Val?" Blaze warned.

Sableye's started shaking it's head quickly.

**It was also pretty hungry.**

**It kept on walking for hours, soon collapsing from hunger.**

**It didn't notice the young girl that found it, unconscious.**

**The girl had short black hair and golden eyes, wearing rags on her body, and she looked to be roughly 10 years old.**

"Is that... Cinder?" Ruby asked.

"She looks terrible." Pyrrha said, amazed that the girl who would attempt to kill her looked this bad at one time.

**"Poor little fox." the girl muttered with a frown as she picked up the Fennekin "I'll take care of you."**

**And so she did, looking after it for the next few hours until it woke up, and ate some food she laid out for it.**

**And then her mother came home.**

**"Cinder! I told you to make this house spotless!" the woman shouted in anger.**

"Oh man." Qrow muttered, "I can already tell she's had it rough."

Summer clenched her fists at the sound of Cinder's mothers voice.

**The now revealed Cinder paled as she heard her mother's voice, before looking down at the Fennekin "I need to hide you." she said quietly in a bit of panic.**

**The Fennekin was just confused as Cinder picked it up and ran into her 'room' (more of a glorified broom closet really) and tried to find a spot to hide it.**

"Harry Potter syndrome right there." Blaze said.

"Jeez." Ruby muttered, "No wonder Cinder seemed so... angry all the time."

**Then the door was thrown open by her hag of a mother.**

"Gaah!" Ruby shouted leaping into her mothers lap.

Salandit and Purrloin hissed at the mother onscreen whle Swinub growled.

**"What did I tell you about doing your chores you little ingrate?!" the woman screeched, before she noticed the Fennekin "And what's this? Do you really think I'll let you keep a pet?!"**

**The woman reached out to roughly pull the Fennekin out of Cinder's arms.**

**But the little fox would have none of that.**

**It opened it's mouth and let loose a shower of Ember at the woman, burning her hand as she shouted in pain and cradled it.**

"I'm liking that little fox." Ghira said.

"Same." Blaze said, smiling ever so slightly.

**Cinder stared at the Fennekin in shock.**

**As for her mother, she glared at them in rage "Give me that vermin Cinder or so help me you won't be eating for a month!"**

**For the first time in her life, Cinder looked at her...** **_mother_ ** **... in defiance, her eyes set in a glare "No!" she said, her will empowered by the mere precense of her new friend.**

**"You ungrateful little brat!" the woman screamed as she lunged for Cinder and Fennekin.**

**Fennekin's eyes glowed pink as it stared at the woman, activating Hypnosis on her and making her fall asleep.**

"Jeez, Psychic Pokemon really are dangerous." Jaune said.

"You have no idea." Blaze said.

**Cinder had her eyes closed when the woman lunged for her, expecting pain, only to slowly open them when none came.**

**She looked down at her in surprise, before looking down at Fennekin "Did you do that?"**

**Fennekin nodded at her question.**

**Slowly, Cinder smiled at the little fox as she hugged it "Thank you."**

**With her mother asleep for who knew how long, Cinder finally took her chance, packing up things she would need, and leaving the cabin at the edge of the woods with her new friend in tow, hoping to find a better life.**

**However, never once did she notice a so-called Queen observing her from the shadows of the forest with narrowed eyes, before disappearing into the darkness.**

"So that's how Salem found her." Qrow said.

"Taking her at her most vulnerable and showing her kindness." Tai continued as the book snapped shut in Nora's hand.

"Now then, Dad's little battle is ready." Blaze said standing up and picking up Sableye, "It won't be a really tough one according to him, but it will be his favorite."

"That's good to know." Weiss said.

"After that however..." Blaze said grinning, "We've got a bit more in stock for you."

**[[]]**

***Noivern has pulled Lycanrock into her cuddling.***


	10. Break 1

***The security room is closed for the time being.***

**[[]]**

"So..." Yang said as her Salandit perched on her shoulder, getting a chin scratch from her trainer, "What's kind of battle is your Dad gonna be showing us?"

"I'd like to know as well." Qrow said.

"Okay..." Blaze sighed as she led the group through the hallway, "It's a Pokemon battle between Dad and an Orre trainer known as Miror B."

"Miror B?" Ruby asked.

"Yep." Blaze said grinning, "Just a warning, you might very well find yourselves moving to the rhythm of the music."

"Music?" Blake asked.

"Oh-ho yeah kitty." Baze said as her shoulders started to move in time with music in her head, "Plus Miror B's whole team dances to the music."

"I actually can't wait to see it." Jaune said as they entered the arena.

"Fletchling!" A small red and grey bird cried out as it landed on Blaze's shoulder.

"Oh... I missed you too Fletchling." Blaze said scratching to Pokemon under it's chin.

"That's a Pokemon too?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yep." Blaze said, "Anyway, if you'll look on the stage you'll see my dad is waiting."

Everyone turned their heads to see Phoenix standing on on stage stretching his arms, and in the stands the group also noticed 8 females 'Faunus', and 6 males, all of them with cat ears and 'Y' shaped cat tails, as well as a woman that looked almost like Cinder, but with her hair tied in a pony-tail, and she was wearing a red sun visor on her head with a red short dress that was sleeveless, as well as a pair of a red boots and red finger-less gloves.

"Okay dad!" Blaze shouted, "We're ready!"

"Load 'im up Blaze!." Phoenix shouted.

"Wonder how this is going to go." Qrow chuckled.

"Okay." A female voice in the announcement booth overhead, Marie the Nekomata's, "This will be a Four on Four battle between Phoenix Champion, and Miror B. using Orre region customary rules."

"Orre region customary?" Ghira asked looking at Blaze.

"Basically its customary for trainers to engage in Double Battles, meaning two Pokemon out on each side of the field at once in a 2v2 battle." Blaze said, "Helps show off how coordinated a Trainer is with his team."

On the other side of the field, opposite of Phoenix, the opponent appeared.

A lanky man with an open violet jacket revealing his chest, a yellow scarf, purple pants, black disco shoes with gold highlights, a star belt buckle, white shades, and a black glove on his hand... Of course the dominating feature of Miror B. was his massive afro that was split jaggedly down the middle into two different colors, the left side was white while the right side was red.

"Trainers send out your Pokemon!" Marie called out.

"Let's go, Tenebrae, Esmerelda." Phoenix shouted throwing out a pair of Dusk Balls, releasing an Umbreon and the Gardevoir.

On the opposite side of the field, Miror B. threw out two Pokeballs, both of which released Ludicolo.

"Okay we have a solid Dark Type and a Psychic Fairy facing off against two Water-Grass types." Blaze said, "Let's start the music and fight!"

[OST: Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness: Miror B. battle]

"Tenebrae, Esmerlda." Phoenix called out, "Kick it off, Bite and Psychic!"

"Umbreon!" Tenebrae shouted kicking off the ground and rushing one of the Ludicolo while Esmerlda held out her hands, her eyes glowing blue.

"Rain Dance!" Miror B shouted, "Water Pulse!"

The Ludicolo on the left launched a blue orb into the air, which caused a large cloud to form overhead, releasing rain that showered across the field, while the other launch out a ring of water toward Tenebrae.

"Bre!" Tenebrae shouted getting launched back from the water while Esmerelda grabbed one of the Ludicolo and slammed it into the other.

"Esmerelda, check on Tenebrae!" Phoenix called out.

The Gardevoir nodded and rushed over to the Dark type fox, which was stumbling left and right, the effect of Confusion.

"I hate that move." Phoenix grumbled shaking his head, "Esmerelda, Thunderbolt!"

Esmereld held her hands together, causing electricity to spark between them for a moment before she launched a bolt of lightning from her hands, frying the two still piled up Ludicolo, and knocking them out.

"Two down on Miror B.'s side!" Marie called out.

"Uh... Weiss, your head's moving to the beat." Jaune pointed out, in fact, everyone's head was moving to the beat...

Save for Nora who's whole body was moving to the beat.

"What?" Weiss scoffed, "It's catchy."

"Tenebrae return." Phoenix said, returning the Umbreon to it's Pokeball, "You too Esmerelda, let's not hog the spot light."

The Gardevoir nodded and floated back over to Phoenix's side as he Pulled out Two more Pokeballs, "Aggron! Flygon! Let's shake the stage!" he shouted throwing two more Dusk Balls, releasing the massive Steel/Rock type and the Dragon/Ground type.

"Okay, that's intimidating." Yang said pointing to the two large Pokemon.

On the other side, Miror B. sent out his next two Pokemon, a Nosepass and an Electrode.

A Bad combination against Phoenix's Pokemon.

"Uh... Blaze..." Phoenix said.

"Hey you asked for more than Ludicolo." Blaze defended, "Besides this is all the Miror B. Uses officially."

"Right..." Phoenix muttered, "Welp, time for the Twin Quake Combo. Aggron, Protect!, Flygon, Earthquake!"

"Nosepass, Protect!" Miror B. Shouted.

A light green orb surrounded the two rock types as Flygon hovered in the air for a brief moment before slamming down on the ground, creating a massive quake that shook the ground below everyone's feet, and knocking the reading group off theirs, the ground broke upward under Miror B.'s Pokemon, and though Nosepass took no damage from Protect, Electrode was sent flying and landed upside down with swirls in it's eyes.

"And that's the bomb down." Marie called out.

"Alright Aggron, Earthquake!" Phoenix shouted.

This time Aggron lifted his tail and slammed it against the ground, creating another quake.

Nosepass attempted to form it's protect once more, but failed and was taken out by the tremors as well.

"MATCH!" Marie shouted.

[OST End]

"Now can someone please call a clean up crew?" Marie added.

"Overkill much?" Kali asked as the group stood up.

"For Phoenix?" Blaze asked, "Nope."

"He doesn't know what overkill means does he?" Weiss asked.

"He does actually." Blaze said, "It's just way off what we all define as overkill."

"Can we get back to the book please." Jaune groaned as Tai helped him up.

"Sure." Blaze said looking the the prepared crowd, "HEY ASHLEY! WE'LL CATCH UP IN ROOM 3!"

"Who's Ashley?" Ren asked.

"My half-Sister." Blaze said smiling.

**[[]]**

**There you go everyone, well overdue and delivered on my B-Day.**

**Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a Birthday Video Game to play.**


	11. Chapter 8

***Security room is closed***

**[[]]**

The reading group was confused at the fact that not only had they been beaten to the Reading Room, but it was to the Cinder look-alike.

"Blaze!" The look alike called out standing up and hugging Blaze, to which the Sableye from before had decided to sit at the side of the newest chair brought into the room, which was occupied by two small fox-like Pokemon with multiple tails, one reddish-brown while the other white as snow.

"Ashley!" Blaze cried out hugging the woman back, "You need to visit more sis, heck you still need to be introduced to the rest of the new family."

"New family?" Ashley asked confused as Blaze started texting behind her back, "Well, Dad gave me permission to hang out for as long as I wanted to for this reading."

"Awesome." Blaze said, then turning to the Reading group, "You might have guessed already but this is my half-sister Ashley."

"Hi there." Ashley said waving.

"What are these?" Weiss asked looking at the two Vulpix.

Ashley smiled, "Both of them are Vulpix." Ashley said, "The reddish brown one is the Common Vulpix, a fire type, that's Kurama, and the white one is the Alolan variation, an ice type, and that's Snowbell."

"They're so cute~" Kali cooed petting Kurama, who yipped happily.

"Vul." Kurama yipped.

"Pix!" Snowbell... finished?

"They're practically twins." Ashley said taking her seat, which the two Vulpix happily exchanged the chair for her lap.

"Okay, enough introductions for now." Blaze said taking her seat, to which Sableye followed with taking her lap, "Pyrrha it's your turn to read."

Pyrrha nodded and took the book from the table as everyone sat down and began to read.

**Ash, Lapis and Pikachu were currently running for their lives.**

"Not the best way to start off a chapter huh?" Yang joked.

"Wonder what they managed to anger?" Qrow muttered.

"Something Dad calls as the beginning of the Pokemon that Ash catches and never uses only to release upon the first use." Blaze said, "Seriously Ash never used the Pokemon he's going to catch in this episode as far as he can remember, then only uses it one time for a tournament, and then he gives it up so it can become a champion fighter and actually left dad thinking Ash would be getting it back later on in the series."

"I get the feeling that's going to become common." Weiss said as she lifted her Swinub onto her lap.

"Completely." Ashley said.

"Yeah." Blaze added, "Dad's still a little miffed about the release at the start of the Orange Island season."

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Later." Blaze said motioning to Pyrrha.

**The reason?**

**They were being chased by an angry Primeape, which had stolen Ash's cap.**

"That is one mad monkey." Tai said.

"Didn't help that Pikachu looked it in the eye." Blaze added, "Which is something you shouldn't do to a wild Primeape."

"How effective is Primeape?" Blake asked.

Blaze shrugged, "Dunno." She said, "Dad really doesn't use fighting types too often, and most of the time it's offset by a more prominent typing like Tsareena, she's Fighting but she more Grass that Fighting."

"How come your dad doesn't use Fighting types?" Ghira asked, "They seem like they'd be useful."

"Ease of access mostly." Blaze said, "By the time Dad's gotten himself a decent fighting type he's usually gotten his team all set."

"Make sense." Weiss said nodding.

**It had started when Ash learned that his rival, Gary, had already caught 30 Pokemon.**

**This, in turn, made him determined to catch even more Pokemon himself.**

"That's definitely a rivalry." Ren noted.

"Seems like Gary is compensating for something." Yang teased, her Salandit laughing.

"I'd agree with you." Ashley said, "I mean for crying out loud in the original show, Gary was Ten years old when the series started, my father aged it up by one year to keep with the fact that they've increased it to age eleven in the games for someone to get a starter. And a Ten year old Gary not only had a bunch of well developed cheerleaders following him everywhere, he was also driving a car for crying out loud!"

"What were those animators thinking at the time?" Summer grumbled, "That's not realistic no matter how you slice it."

"Well the writers kinda figured a few things out by the Orange Islands that's for sure." Blaze said, "Though it took a while for Dad to stop hating Gary... Though now he's gotten judgmental about a lot of the side characters..."

**So, when a Mankey stole one of the rice balls they'd been eating, he decided to try and catch it.**

**Except it ended up stealing his limited edition official pokemon league cap.**

"Kinda like your hoodie Jaune." Ashley said with a grin.

"Your hoodie?" Ruby asked, before Jaune sighed and took his armor off, revealing Pumpkin Pete on his hood.

This caused Ruby, Tai, and Yang to start snickering at Jaune's hoodie, causing Jaune to groan.

**And then it got pissed off, and it evolved into a Primeape.**

**Thus, the current predicament.**

**They also had to deal with Team Rocket a bit, but Lapis had just sent them flying with psychic blast, blasting them off quickly.**

"Yeah, deal with problems one at a time." Qrow said.

"I'd rather take 'em all on at once!" Yang shouted.

"Yeah!" Nora cheered.

**Both him and Ash agreed it was best to handle one problem at a time.**

**However, they were starting to tire.**

**Lapis panted as he kept running "We need to get it off our tail!"**

**Ash nodded as he was starting to run out of steam, looking to Pikachu "Give him your best Thunderbolt buddy!"**

**Pikachu nodded as he jumped off Ash's shoulder and fired off the attack at the Primeape, managing to stun the simian pokemon.**

**Lapis skid to a stop as his eyes glowed blue, grabbing the wild pokemon in a psychic hold and sending it flying into a tree hardly.**

"Wonder why they didn't just start with that?" Weiss muttered.

"Fight or Flight instincts." Blaze said with a shrug, "They aren't Fight it seems."

**At that same moment, Brock, Misty and Summer caught up to them.**

**They all took a moment to catch their breaths, only to start to worry as the Primeape stood up.**

**"Alright, you know what? I'm gonna try and catch him." Ash said.**

**"I wouldn't recommend it." Summer said as she looked into the tree.**

**"Why?" Ash asked.**

"Because it obviously hate you." Ruby pointed out.

"It's completely wild." Blake added.

"You'll never use it." Blaze deadpanned.

"Sableye." the Dark-Ghost spoke up.

"I think we get it." Kali pointed out.

**"Because of that one." she said as something jumped down from the tree.**

**It was another Primeape, except this one was bigger and a scar going over one of it's eyes.**

"Okay... He's scary looking." Jaune said.

"Well he's older, and wiser." Weiss said.

"And not gonna put up with the new guy's shit." Qrow said.

**The Primeape looked at all of them, before looking to the newly evolved one, who seemed to be ready to attack the clearly more experienced one.**

**The older Primeape simply stared at him before bonking it on the head hard and knocking it out.**

**Everyone just stared at it in surprise as it turned back around to them and crossed it's arms.**

**Ash stepped forward carefully, the Prime ape focusing on him "I, uh, just want to get back my hat?" he said placatingly as he raised his hands.**

**The Primeape looked at him a bit before looking back at the younger one, grabbing the hat that fell off it's head and tossing to Ash, who caught it with a smile "Thanks."**

"But he's a whole lot nicer." Kali said smiling.

"Plus calmer." Ghira added.

**The Primeape simply nodded as it eyed Ash curiously.**

**Lapis, raising an eyebrow at it's behavior, scanned it's thoughts, and blinked in surprise at what he found "Hey Ash? He wants to fight you. He's curious to see if you're a good trainer."**

**Ash blinked in surprise at that before looking back at the Primeape "You're thinking about letting me catch you?"**

"Is this something a lot of Pokemon do?" Tai asked.

"Eh, more or less." Blaze said teetering her hand.

**The Primeape nodded, it had been doing this for a long time now, waiting for a trainer good enough to catch it.**

**Ash thought on it for a few moments before nodding with a grin "Alright! I accept!"**

**A minute later, they stood in an open field, with Primeape throwing a few warm-up punches as Ash thought about which Pokemon to use.**

**He soon decided "Might as well let him spread his wings a bit more, Go, Pidgeotto!"**

"A good advantage." Ashley said, "One of the drawbacks of Fighting type Pokemon, in the show at least, is that they lack a lot of options for ranged attacks."

"Probably for good reason as they all seem focused on working out." Yang joked.

"True." Blaze said, "They get better in later generations but it's still a lot of close quarters for them... Plus Fighting types are weak to Flying types."

**Pidgeotto was quickly released into the air, and let out a thrill, happy at being chosen to battle.**

**"Pidgeotto, start this off with Feather Dance!" Ash ordered as Pidgeotto flew over Primeape's head a few times, dropping feathers down on it that clung to it's body.**

**"That's a good idea, that way Primeape's attacks won't be as strong as normal." Brock said thoughtfully.**

"Debuffing the enemy." Weiss noted, "And with something as melee heavy as that Primeape it's very effective."

**Primeape narrowed it's eyes, before jumping up and placing one of it's hands in a chopping motion, bringing it down on Pidgeotto in a Karate Chop.**

**Pidgeotto cringed at the strike, but managed to stay in the air as Primeape fell back down.**

**"I can't dodge in the air! Use Air Slash then follow it up with Wing Attack!" Ash called out as Pidgeotto flapped it's wings, sending blades of wind at Primeape, making it cringe, before Pidgeotto slammed it's wings into it, sending it crashing down to the ground quickly.**

**Primeape slowly stood up after the attack, eyeing Pidgeotto carefully, before looking at Ash... and relaxing it's posture.**

"That was... short." Ruby pointed out.

"Really a lot of battles are that way." Blaze said, "Heck cut the mindless mid-battle chatter and even battles that take two whole episodes can be cut into one."

"I guess that's true." Blake noted.

**Ash blinked in surprise at that "Wait, what?"**

**"He admits defeat Ash, he can see that if this keeps going he'll lose." Lapis relayed Primeape's thoughts, the pokemon nodding in confirmation.**

**Ash blinked again, before he smiled "Well, does that mean you'll join us?"**

**Primeape nodded, and even though it's face was covered in fur, they knew it was grinning.**

**Ash brought out a Pokeball at that, and walked up to Primeape before tapping it's forehead with the ball, Primeape letting himself be caught as the ball didn't even shake once and chimed immediately.**

**Ash grinned at that, before the Pokeball was transported to Oak's lab.**

**He'd have to remember to do something about that.**

"Can he have more than six Pokemon?" Jaune asked.

"Oh he absolutely can." Blaze said reaching into her pocket and pulling out an ID card, on it were the word 'Pokemon Rancher's card- Blaze Phoenix.'

"Pokemon Rancher?" Kali asked.

"Yep." Blaze said putting her card back in her pocket, "You can apply for special licenses if you plan to start a ranch for Pokemon, or if you are a member of an emergency unit like the Police, Hospital staff, or Fire Fighters. These special Licenses all the owner to keep as many Pokemon on their person at will without them being sent to a professor."

"That makes sense actually." Weiss said nodding.

"Yeah, though most of the time they don't really go into Pokeballs." Ashley pointed out, "It's really just for ease of Transportation of large Pokemon an keeping other trainers from capturing them by mistake."

**"Well, that went pretty well." Misty said with a sigh.**

**"Better than the first Primeape at least." Summer added dryly.**

**After that, they soon noticed Celadon City in the distance.**

**"Guess that chase made us gain some time." Lapis said with a chuckle as they went on their way to Celadon.**

"Oh boy, the big city." Blaze said smiling, "Of course Dad has some... issues with the gym leader there."

"What happened?" Ashley deadpanned.

"Later." Blaze muttered, getting confused looks from everyone save for Summer.

**"Ok, what's going on?" Ash said in confusion as he saw Brock and Misty run off somewhere.**

**Pikachu almost did the same, but Lapis took a psychic hold on the mouse pokemon.**

**"Ok, I know you think that smells good, but believe me, if you could discern every molecule in that scent, you'd think it's horrible."**

**"Pikachu-Pika?"**

**"Yes, that's exactly what's going on right now with my nose."**

"Umm... What are they talking about?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune, Ren, Qrow, Ghira, and Tai all knew what it was about.

**Pikachu cringed a bit at that, and decided to give Lapis his support as he hopped on the boy's head instead of running off.**

**"Hey, Lapis?" Ash questionned.**

**"They picked up the scent of a perfume." Lapis said dryly.**

"It can't be that bad." Weiss said.

"It is." All the men in the room said.

"Seriously, there was that Daffodil chick back in Beacon that made me gag every time she walked by because of her perfume." Tai said with a grimace.

"Most perfume is murder to a Faunus nose." Blake said shuddering, "You can only find Faunus friendly perfume in Kuo Kuana."

**Ash deadpanned "Seriously?"**

**"We really don't have time for this." Summer said as she facepalmed.**

**"I thought you'd like perfume?" Ash said in confusion.**

**"I don't, in fact I hate the stuff, besides, my natural scent is better... that and perfume turns men into zombies, and I like it when my husband isn't a mindless idiot thank you very much." Summer added.**

"You mean he already isn't?" Qrow joked.

"Hey!" Tai shouted, though it was joking in tone.

"That's true." Summer said thinking, causing Tai to pout, "So... I'd rather him not be a drooling mess."

"That's harsh." Yang said looking at dad.

**Lapis snickered a bit at that, Pikachu doing the same, as they all walked to find Brock and Misty.**

**They soon found them, in a store filled with perfume.**

**Summer kneeled down next to Lapis, who was pinching his nose harshly "You don't have to go in, just wait outside for me and Ash, alright?"**

**Lapis nodded thankfully as Sumer and Ash went inside, Pikachu opting to stay with Lapis in the meantime.**

**They watched in the story window as Ash and Summer tried to drag Misty and Brock out, and it soon came down to an argument about something, attracting the attention of the people running the store, than more talking, and then apparently one of the people in the store said something to piss off Summer because she punched them right in the nose before dragging a gaping Ash outside.**

"Whoa, jeez Mom what was that about?" Ruby asked.

Summer's only response was her eye twitching and her foot tapping impatiently.

**"A hag? That damn little strumpette, I'll show her who's a hag I'm only in my twenties for Dust's sake, and I'll look better than you ever will even when I'm 50." she mumbled under her breath.**

"Ooooh..." Ruby muttered.

"Ouch..." Yang said with a grimace.

"She is lucky Summer was aware of her lack of Aura... And her lack of weapon." Tai pointed out.

"Yeah... I'm pretty sure my Semblance had nothing to do with what happened that day." Qrow said.

Yang pointed at Tai and Qrow, "I wanna hear this story." Yang said, "Later though."

**Lapis silently followed them as he looked at Ash "What happened?"**

**"Some girl who was buying perfume caled Summer a hag." Ash said, still bewildered by what happened.**

**Lapis and Pikachu winced a bit "Well, she had it coming."**

**Ash nodded "Yeah, she did."**

**Summer soon stopped when they could see the Gym a few blocks away, taking a deep breath "Right, so, the gym's right there, let's go get your badge Ash so we can get out of this town."**

**"Actually, you guys can go to the gym without me, there's something I want to check out." Lapis said as he stared up at the top of the biggest department store in the city.**

"What's going on?" Nora asked, still unsure as to how she's failing to pull out her random moments of correctness.

Meanwhile in another room a Hypno is proudly standing as it worked while a Delphox and Slowking as resting.

**Summer looked at him "I'm not sure how I feel about letting you go off on your own." she said in worry.**

**Lapis mulled over her words a bit "Than maybe one of Ash's pokemon could come with me?"**

**Summer thought about that a bit before nodding "Alright, Ash, think you could lend Lapis one of your Pokemon?"**

**Ash nodded with a smile as he picked out the perfect Pokemon "Come on out Bulbasaur."**

"God choice on Ash's part really." Ashley said, "Celadon Gym is a grass Gym."

"So Bulbasaur battling would have been pointless." Weiss said.

"Pretty much." Blake figured as she pet her Purrloin.

**The small green saurian with a bulb on it's back shook itself a bit before smiling up at Ash.**

**"Bulbasaur, I want you to look after Lapis, ok?" Ash asked the small Pokemon, receiving a nod as Bulbasaur turned to Lapis and held out one of it's vines, Lapis shaking it with a laugh.**

**Soon, the groups split, Lapis and Bulbasaur walking off towards the building, and Ash, Summer and Pikachu going towards the gym.**

**Lapis and Bulbasaur ducked into an alley, before Lapis took a psychic hold on Bulbasaur and the two flew up to the top of the buildings.**

**Bulbasaur was surprised, but didn't overly react much to suddenly flying.**

"Something tells me it understands its safe." Ren noted.

**Bulbasaur looked at Lapis curiously as they hovered over one of the buildings.**

**Lapis caught the look and smiled at Bulbasaur "I sensed a small psychic pulse coming from that building, I thought I should check it out."**

**Bulbasaur nodded in understanding as the two floated over to the building in question, being up high enough that people mistook them for simple bird pokemon.**

**Once they reached the building, they set foot on it and started looking around, noticing that it had a gazebo, and a set of stairs that led down into the department store, along with some vending machines and a few trash cans.**

**As they looked around, Lapis heard something from one of the trash cans, making him look at it curiously before peering into it with a raised eyebrow, his eyes widening at what he saw.**

**It was a small brown fox like pokemon with a cream colored fur collar around it's neck.**

**An Eevee.**

"Aww~" All the females in the group cooed.

"It's so cute." Ruby cooed.

"And one of the most versatile Pokemon too." Blaze said.

"Really?" Blake asked, getting a nod from Blaze.

**The Eevee looked up at him curiously, tilting it's head in confusion.**

**Lapis noticed that it had been scrounging around for leftovers in the trash can.**

"What!? Why!?" Nora cried out, much more focused than she normally seemed.

**Slowly, he reached out to the pokemon, mentally sending out calming pulses as he picked it up, and it snuggled into his arms.**

**Lapis smiled at it as he went and sat down in the gazebo, Bulbasaur joining him when it noticed the Eevee.**

**He scanned the Eevee's memories, frowing as he found the Pokemon was only a few months old, having hatched alone with no parents out here in the city.**

"That... Poor little fox." Nora said, before quickly pulling Ren over to cuddle.

Ren gently patted Nora on the back, knowing her issues about orphans.

**It had been forced to learn quickly how to scavenge for food, as well as avoiding the Raticate and Rattata that ran in the city's underground, and sometimes came up ground to try and claim territory.**

**Lapis slowly stood up, putting the Eevee down on the table and placing Bulbasaur up on it as well so the older pokemon could keep it company, and went to the vending machines, finding one that sold water bottles, and even a machine that sold food.**

**After working some of his magic (read: using his psychic abilities to pull the stuff out) he brought some food and drinks at the table, watching with a smile as Eevee happily ate, while Bulbasaur idly chewed at a salad and Lapis himself ate a ham sandwich.**

"Thats..." Weiss started, "Nevermind." she then shook her head, not wanting to call out the crime there.

**Soon, Eevee was full, having eaten some salad and a few sandwiches, along with emptying a full bottle of water, it layed on it's stomach with a content sigh.**

**Lapis looked at it in amusement as he ate a cookie he took from the machine.**

**It was oatmeal and chocolate chips.**

**A decent flavor, and at least it wasn't dried raisins.**

**Seriously, he wondered why anybody would want to put those on cookies.**

"Moron's that's who." Ashley said.

"Well, my dad does use them for bait for his pranks sometimes." Blaze chuckled.

"I'm going to be checking each cookie I eat here closely." Ruby said to herself.

**Soon, Eevee was sitting in his lap while Lapis stroked the fur on it's neck.**

**He already knew what he was gonna do.**

**He was gonna bring the Eevee with him.**

**Sure, he was already taking care of the egg, but he could handle this as well.**

**Speaking of the egg, it still wasn't showing any signs of hatching.**

**Maybe it had to do with it's typing?**

"Actually Dad thinks he might have a theory on that." Blaze muttered.

"He does?" Ruby asked.

Blaze nodded, "He's noticed that Eggs show some slim level of sentience, and he's noticed that eggs laid in nurseries hatch much faster than in the wild, especially after that area was attacked." Blaze explained, "So Dad believe the Pokemon eggs intentionally belay their hatching after traumatic events until they themselves feel much safe."

"So the Pokemon in the egg is still shaken up..." Ruby said sadly.

"Possibly." Blaze said, "Dad still needs to speak with an egg expert on it though."

"You mean an Eggs-pert" Yang punned.

This caused everyone but Tai to groan.

**Either way, Lapis simply relaxed for a bit, before he figured that Ash must have gotten the badge by now.**

**Flying over to the gym with Eevee in his arms and Bulbasaur next to him, they saw a stream of flames erupt from one of the windows in the ceiling of the gym.**

"I think he's won the badge." Pyrrha noted.

**Raising an eyebrow, Lapis flew faster, looking through the window to see a surprising sight.**

**Everyone was staring in shock, as Charmander had just evolved into Charmeleon while facing the gym leader's Gloom. (Lapis also noticed the gym leader was the woman running the perfume shop)**

**The stream of flames was it letting out a triumphant roar at evolving.**

"And here is something Dad just don't get in the series, but not this one." Blaze said, "This Charmander practically owes it's life to Ash, even being his second best friend, but when it evolves it just seems to think its better than Ash all of a sudden."

"What why!?" Ruby asked completely confused.

"Do idea whatsoever." Blaze said, "Heck this gets worse when it evolves into Charizard later."

**Lapis listened in as Ash brought out his Pokedex.**

**"Charmeleon, the Flame Pokemon, It fights using it's tail to unbalance it's opponent before striking with it's claws. When it's excited, the flame on it's tail gets hotter, turning white."**

**Ash grinned as he apparently saw something interesting in his dex "Alright Charmeleon! Let's test out your new move, Metal Claw!"**

**Charmeleon grinned as he ran at Gloom, his claws glowing brightly before slashing at the opposing Pokemon, knocking it back.**

**"Now follow it up with Dragon Claw!" Ash called as Charmeleon's other claw glowed a purplish blue color, slashing at Gloom and sending it flying into a wall, and knocking it out.**

**"Gloom is unable to battle! All of the gym leader's Pokemon are unable to battle! The victory goes to the challenger Ash from Pallet Town!" the referree called out.**

"Now he's won the badge." Jaune joked nudging Pyrrha, who kissed him.

**"Yeah, way to go Charmeleon!" Ash cheered as he ran next to his newly evolved pokemon and kneeled down next to him.**

**Charmeleon smirked and puffed out it's chest in a bit of pride.**

"Probably pride now that I think about it..." Blaze muttered, "No it can't be that..."

**The gym leader went up to Ash with a sigh "Though we don't share the same views on perfume, I have to say that was a good match, well done." she said as she handed him a rainbow colored, flower shaped badge.**

**Lapis smiled as he went down to the ground, setting down in front of the doors with Bulbasaur.**

**The doors opened soon enough, Ash and the others walking out, and blinking in surprise when they saw Lapis.**

**He grinned at them "I watched the end of the fight through the window, way to go Ash."**

**Ash smiled "Thanks."**

**"So, besides the fight, what did I miss?" Lapis asked curiously.**

'A lot.' Summer thought.

**Ash laughed a bit "Summer threatened the gym when they wouldn't let us in."**

**Lapis blinked in surprise before looking at the woman.**

**Summer laughed before explaining "They weren't letting us in just because don't like the perfume the gym sells, so I said loud enough for them to hear 'I wonder what the League Officials will do when they hear the Celadon gym refuses trainers for such petty reasons?'"**

"Wow..." Yang said, "Go mom."

"Thanks Yang." Summer said smiling.

"Oh Dad was worse." Blaze said grinning, "By the time he was allowed to challenge the gym he had already put the League Officals on the phone."

"What!?" Ghira called out.

"Oh yeah." Blaze said grinning, "It was a different world and he insulted the Perfume as he passed by the mall on his way to the Pokemon Center. He was rejected by Erika personally, quickly hit speed dial, then said, and I quote. 'So you, Gym Leader Erika of Celadon City, are refusing to battle a challenger all because he doesn't like the smell of your Perfume.'"

"What happened after that?" Nora asked excited.

"When Erika said yes Dad held out his Phone and said, 'It's for you.'" Blaze said before she fell over laughing, "That worlds Erika is currently on Probation because of that."

**Lapis couldn't help it and started laughing as well.**

**"They let us pretty quickly after that." Ash added..**

**"So, I'm guessing you used Charmander throughout the whole challenge and evolved because of it?" Lapis asked.**

**Ash nodded before finally notcing the Eevee in Lapis's arms, and brought out his pokedex.**

**"Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. Eevee's DNA is extremely malleable, allowing it to evolve into many different Pokemon. So far, eight different possible evolutions have been found, commonly known as Eeveelutions."**

"Wait." Ruby said holding up her hands, "Eight!?"

"Yep." Ashley said, "So far there is Flareon the Fire Type, evolved from a Fire Stone, Vaporeon the Water type, evolved through a Water Stone, Jolteon the Electirc type evolved through a Thunder Stone, Umbreon the Dark Type, evolved from Night time friendship, Espeon the Psychic Type, evolved from Day time friendship, Glaceon the Ice type evolved from being in a really cold environment, Leafeon evolved from being in a heavily wooded and mossy environment, and Sylveon the Fairy Type from a more intensive bond of friendship."

"Wow... that is a lot of variety." Yang said.

"Yep." Blaze said, "My Dad's personal favorite Eeveelution is Umbreon."

**"Where did you find it?" Summer asked curiously.**

**"He was looking for scraps in a dumpster, so I gave him some food, and he hasn't really been trying to leave." Lapis explained with a smile.**

**"So you're keeping him then?" Ash asked.**

**"Yep!" Lapis answered with a grin.**

**"As long as you take care of him." Summer said sternly.**

**Lapis nodded "I will."**

**Summer nodded, satisfied with that "Alright then, let's get going."**

**And with that, they set off for their next destination.**

"And that's the chapter, your turn Ren." Pyrrha said passing the book to Ren.

**[[]]**

***Security Room is still closed***


	12. Chapter 9

***The only thing in the security room is a snoring Snorlax***

**[[]]**

As Ren took the book Pyrrha gave him he calmly opened it and began to read.

**A sigh was uttered in what looked like a glass hall atop a mountain.**

**The being who sighed was equine in basic body shape, it's body being mostly white and grey, with a golden ring around it's midsection, and red eyes with green schelera on it's head.**

**It was known as Arceus, and he was the god of the Pokemon world.**

"Wait... He's the God of Pokemon?" Ruby asked

"Yep." Ashley said, "He's pretty nice if you get to know him."

"Though he seems to really get annoyed when some people mistake him for a girl." Blaze said with a chuckle.

"Well I guess with that hair like extension on it's head I can see why." Weiss said.

**He had sighed, because it was tiring work to constantly open portals to drop Pokemon off in the new realm he had chosen for his test run.**

"That would be tiring." Ghira said.

"Isn't it Palkia's job governing Space?" Blaze asked.

"Arceus is Palkia's father... And he did sort of create the Distortion World I think..." Ashley said, "Maybe that has something to do with it?"

**Although, he did find amusement in what Giratina had reported in.**

**That witch would likely be troublesome, but some well trained Pokemon could handle her, heck, a Champion's team could easily put her in her place.**

"Are they that strong?" Ruby asked.

"Oh ho yes they are." Blaze said, "Some are terrifyingly strong."

"Others... Not so much." Ashley said.

"But I'm guessing even the weakest are tough enough to defeat Salem then?" Blake asked.

"Vul!" Kurama cried out.

**Arceus internally chuckled at that, knowing he would pay good money to watch that.**

**Still though, as he thought of that, he thought of the human from that world that ended up in his.**

**She would certainly go back to her world eventually, and would possibly bring some of the technology from this world over there, seeing as she would certainly catch her own Pokemon eventually.**

**And Mew's child was likely to go with her.**

**Speaking of Mew's child, he was an interesting one, the same for his sister.**

"Considering he was artificially made I'd suppose so." Kali said.

**Mew didn't know of them though, as she hasn't stopped by the Hall of Origin yet since their creation.**

**And Arceus was relunctant to tell her, since she was rather eccentric at times, and since the boy so far had started to adapt to being raised in a human manner, well it might be jarring to suddenly being raised by Mew... especially when she had no children before and she usually acted like a child.**

"Seriously?" Weiss asked.

"Yep." Blaze said, "Mew finds unusual enjoyment is sitting on windmill blade and falling to the next one."

"So like a combination of Nora and Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Hey!" The mentioned two cried out.

"More free-spirited though." Ashley said.

**That could lead to on heck of a headache.**

**He suddenly perked up as he heard a powerful wingbeat heading towards him, looking in it's direction to see a large red bird with rainbow feathers at the tip of it's wings and a golden crest on it's head.**

"And there is dad's favorite Legendary." Blaze said, "Ho-oh!"

"It's beautiful." Weiss said.

"She's beautiful." Blaze corrected.

**Apparently, Ho-oh was paying him a visit.**

**Ho-oh soon landed in the Hall of Origin, soon surrounded by a flash of bright light, Arceus mentally smirking as a similar flash obscured his form.**

**When the two respective flashes disappeared, two humans stood in their place.**

**In Arceus's place stood a tall man with tan skin and red eyes with green rings around them, long white hair with streaks of grey in it, wearing a long white coat and a grey sweater underneath it with white pants, with pieces of golden armor attached to the bottom of the long coat.**

"He looks like the word coolest old man." Nora said.

"Hey, what about me?" Qrow asked.

"You said you weren't old." Yang teased.

"He's got you there Qrow." Summer teased.

"I fell into that didn't I?" Qrow grumbled.

**In Ho-oh's place stood a beautiful woman with pale skin, with long flowing red hair that had traces of green at the tip and blonde at the top, her red eyes shining brightly with gold eyeshadow on her eyelids, she wore a loose red kimono with green edges and an orange obi barely holding it around her as her rather large assets were practically spilling out of it, which were roughly the size of watermelons. And yes, she knew what reaction she got out of most men, and it amused her.**

Qrow's eye's turned into pinpricks when he looked at Ho-oh, "Wait a second..." He murmured, "That's the woman..."

"You went a round with." Blaze said with a grin on her face.

"So... I..." Qrow started.

"Yep." Ashley said.

"Ren... Keep going... Please." Qrow begged.

**"Ho-oh, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit." the man said as he walked down a few steps.**

**Ho-oh smiled at him "It's been far too long Arceus, I think, 50 years since we last spoke? Either way, you probably know that I have blessed a child recently, correct?"**

"Blessed a child?" Ruby asked.

"The people of Johto consider it a wondrously good omen to see Ho-oh flying over head on the first day of someone's Pokemon journey." Blaze said, "And it's very rare that it happens."

"So Ho-oh did something that other's would be jealous of?" Yang asked.

"Yep." Blaze said.

**"Ah, so that's what you came to talk about. Yes, I had heard, but wasn't too sure, I was hoping you would confirm it for me." Arceus requested of her.**

**Ho-oh nodded "Yes, his name is Ash Ketchum, I granted him luck and prosperity on his journey."**

**Arceus taped his chin in thought "Ash Ketchum... ah, yes, I know who you speak of, he is a distant descendant of Sir Aaron."**

"Who?" Blake asked.

"Sir Aaron, an Aura Guardian who sacrificed his life to halt a war." Blaze said.

"Aura!?" Tai shouted.

"Not the same Aura." Ashley said, "Aura in the Pokemon world is the energy of all living things, those of an Aura Guardian's bloodline, or a Lucario, can manipulate this Aura to see things with their eyes shut, even the environment, and even weaponize it into sphere's of energy blasts."

"Wow." Jaune said, "That'd be cool to have."

**Ho-oh giggled while hiding her mouth behind her hand "That's why I chose him, he reminded me very much of the most competent Aura Guardian we've ever had."**

**Arceus nodded "Was there anything else?"**

**Ho-oh nodded "The woman Giratina brought back? Her version of Aura intrigues me a bit to be honest, and I was wondering if you might let me have a look at her world so I could observe it a bit. Perhaps it's similar enough to our version of Aura the two could become compatible."**

"I want to know that as well." Weiss said.

**Arceus shook his head in amusement "Granted, you can go and observe them, but don't try and seduce too many of their men."**

"I don't think she has to try very hard to do that." Yang said with a chuckled.

Qrow groaned at himself, "No she doesn't." he groaned.

"You know that first hand don't you?" Tai teased.

"You're never gonna let me live this down are you?" Qrow asked.

"Not really." Tai said with a smirk.

**Ho-oh mock pouted at him "Party pooper, it's not my fault a lot of men enjoy looking." she said with a smirk as she flipped her hair.**

**To all our viewers out there, we all know a certain unlucky bird who'd definitely look at her, right?**

"Enough already please!" Qrow groaned, "This is gonna come back to bite me in the ass isn't it?"

"Not in the way you might think." Blaze said.

**Arceus rolled his eyes "Whatever you say, is that all?"**

**Ho-oh nodded before Arceus snapped his fingers, a portal opening behind her as she walked through it with a sway in her hips, Arceus rolling his eyes at the display.**

**He really hoped she didn't start flirting too much.**

"That's the chapter." Ren said.

"Good." Qrow said as Tai took the book, "Hopefully next chapter won't be so embarrassing for me."

**[[]]**

***The Snorlax rolls over to reveal a dazed Ariados***


	13. Chapter 10

***Snorlax still sleeps, the Ariados is now gone***

**[[]]**

Tai opened the book, giving Qrow one last glance before he began to read.

**Qrow stretched his arms back with a groan as he walked in a town in Mistral.**

"Look's like we're about to see you do something related to the Pokemon now." Ghira said with a smirk to Qrow.

"Just my luck." Qrow grumbled.

'Yeah, Ho-oh didn't help your ass outta that one Qrow.' Ashley thought as Blaze gave her a thumbs up.

**Ozpin had sent him out to find any piece of info on what Salem could be planning right now.**

**And thus, his search had brought him to Mistral.**

**He walked ahead in early evening, looking for a decent inn to rest in as he passed by a couple with a young girl that had bright red hair and green eyes.**

"Pyrrha that was you!" Nora shouted, "You looked so cute as a kid!"

Pyrrha blushed at Nora's comment and huddled a bit closer to Jaune.

"She's right you know." Yang teased as she scratched her Salandit's chin, causing her eyes to roll up in pleasure.

**He didn't pay much attention to them, although he did overhear a bit of their conversation, they were just talking about heading home, and he heard them start to say the girl's name, something that started with a P.**

**Soon, he found a decent inn called 'The Fairy's Rest'.**

**Pretty weird name, but hey, beggars can't be choosers.**

"I feel like that's a reference to something." Blaze mumbled.

"Can't quite recall that place." Qrow muttered.

**He walked in, ready to order himself something to eat and a room for the night, before he just stared at one of the patrons.**

**It was, in his opinion, the sexiest woman he'd ever seen, and she looked like some kind of Mistralian goddess, and all the other men in the place were apparently in agreement with him from the way they were staring at her.**

"Oh crap." Qrow grumbled.

"Ghira..." Kali growled, noticing how Ghira was staring at Ho-h.

"S-Sorry." Ghira mumbled.

"If I catch you doing that again it'll be the couch for you." Kali warned.

Tai shuddered when he heard that warning, Summer had couched him before, several times, and each one he found himself cold and alone.

Especially that one night the heater broke.

**He didn't know it, but goddess actually was an accurate way of describing her, since it was Ho-oh.**

**She looked bored though, so, he thought that maybe he could try and cheer her up.**

"It's gonna evolve into more than that." Blake muttered glancing at Qrow.

"Not with my luck." Qrow said, "Then again, I did it here..."

**So, he walked casually to her table, and put a hand on the chair across from her.**

**"Hey there, couldn't help but notice you look pretty bored, and I though I could try and make you crack a smile." he said simply.**

**His policy when hitting on women was always honesty... oh, and don't be a creep.**

**She looked at him in interest, raising an eyebrow at him "Well, I do suppose you're welcome to try."**

"She's got that look Summer had." Tai muttered.

"What look?" Summer demanded glaring at Tai.

"The look you put on when you've already decided something but you want to see me bend over myself to get it." Tai said.

Summer only smirked.

"I actually remember you telling me about that." Yang said, "Heck Ruby has a similar look."

"You knew!?" Ruby cried out.

**_ A few hours later _ **

**Qrow was surprised at the current turn of events.**

**The woman, who revealed her name to him, now knowing he could call her Ho-oh, had actually taken a shine to him, and he'd managed to make her laugh quite a bit.**

**And after having a bite to eat with her and paying for her meal, she seemed to have taken a liking to him.**

**Enough that was she was dragging him up to her room at the inn with a sultry smirk at her lips.**

"Looks like your other got lucky." Tai said with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah..." Qrow muttered, "Still not sure how I feel about banging a pokemon, even if she's got a human form."

**It didn't take a genius to figure out he was about to get lucky with a literal goddess, though he didn't know that last part.**

**Which begged the question, where had his shitty luck been all night?**

**He didn't know that Ho-oh was already actively blocking out his bad luck, and after tonight, it would all be gone, since she would perform a special type of 'blessing' for him. (the author is not sorry for all the imagery you're no doubt getting from this, he finds this hilarious to write)**

"Screw you!" Qrow shouted.

"Dad would probably reply to that with a big..." Ashley said, "No way."

Weiss admittedly was finding this funny, if a bit crude.

**The door was slammed shut, and every patron was glad the rooms were sound sealed, or else no one would be able to sleep.**

**Although the ones in the adjacent room would no doubt constantly hear the bed slamming into the wall.**

"Ew..." Ruby muttered looking away, "I don't wanna know."

"Yeah, me neither." Yang agreed.

"I don't think anyone does." Ren said.

**A lone blue eye scanned the area.**

"I wonder who that is?" Jaune muttered.

"One of the most misunderstood Legendaries in Dad's opinion." Blaze said.

[Begin OST: Darkrai Theme Meledy]

Everyone jumped at the start of the music.

"This certainly doesn't help his case then." Weiss muttered as the other instruments joined the bells.

**The owner of the eye was glad to have a little bit of peace and quiet for once, as his form changed in a burst of darkness, though it was very similar to his original.**

**White hair that looked like a ghostly whisp, covering his left eye, a long black coat with a high collar in red, his lone visible eye seemingly glaring at everything.**

"Whoa." Ruby said looking at the Legendary Pokemon turned human.

"He's pretty... Intimidating." Yang said, not bothering for the obvious pun.

**His name was Darkrai, and he had left Alamos Town for a few days of relaxation, opting to check out this new world his sister, Cresselia, had told him about.**

"He's got a sister?" Jaune asked, "If that's him I'd hate to see what his sister is like."

"She's actually his polar opposite." Blaze said.

"Oh, nevermind then." Jaune corrected.

**So far, it seemed pretty simple, he had seen quite a few pokemon already just minding their own business, and even some that had bonded with humans.**

**Just when he thought he might get a chance to kick back, he was interrupted by those weird creatures Giratina had warned him about, these ones being in wolf shape.**

"Oooh." Nora said, "I wonder how he fights."

**"You're in the way." he murmured as he held up his hand above himself, forming a black sphere.**

**"Dark Void" he intoned lowly, as several smaller orbs shot out of the sphere, striking at the dark creatures that had surrounded him, envelopping them in the darkness, before they simply fell to the ground, asleep.**

**Darkrai's lone eye glowed as his ability activated, causing the grimm to suffer nightmares from his presence alone, before he turned it up a notch and used the move Nightmare which caused them actual pain as they slept.**

**"Annoying beasts." he muttered darkly as he kicked them, sending them flying into trees and cracking several ribs, and even causing their lungs to be punctured, as they slowly died from the inside.**

[OST end]

Everyone stared at Darkrai in silence, only occasionally blinking.

"Okay, how in the HECK does your father think this guy is misunderstood?" Weiss shouted.

"Darkrai may come off as cold and abrasive, but if you can get past that he's actually rather nice." Blaze said, "A human girl named Alicia once healed Darkrai when he was injured, in turn he chose to live in Alamos town's garden, though he did leave for a while and has a pretty bad sense in human aging as he mistook Alicia's Grandaughter, Alice, for Alicia herself, and rescued her from a falling off a cliff and took stray attacks from Dialga and Palkia for her."

This caused everyone to look at Darkrai a bit differently.

"He also, I assume, tries to keep a fair distance from humans or at least reigns in his powers as his nightmares have actually killed children before." Blaze said, causing everyone to flinch, "However one thing to note is that he sometimes manipulates his nightmares to become prophetic. Like when he approached a sleeping architect named Godi, whose nightmare warned him that Dialga and Palkia would get into a fight that would destroy Alamos town, and with this knowledge he created the Space Time Towers- A Structure that not only symbolized Dialga and Palkia, but also worked as the world largest instrument. The towers also had apparently be made with some kind of unique metal or something because when a Song known as Oracion was played it completely restored the damage Palkia inadvedently did to Alamos town by pulling it into a rift between dimensions."

"Wow..." Ruby said, "He is a lot different than he appears... And shows."

"Not someone I'd like to hand around though." Tai added.

**He resumed walking after a few moments, hoping to find a quiet spot soon, as he seemingly melded into the darkness of the forest.**

"Oh yeah, he can sink into shadows." Ashley said.

"Okay can this guy stop getting scary!" Jaune shouted.

**Mew giggled silently as she messed around with a trainer that had come to try and catch her again.**

**There had been so called sightings of her in the area, which was actually just her letting the humans catch a glimpse of her, and trainers started flocking in droves to the small archipelago known as the Sevii Islands.**

"Oh great." Weiss sighed, "Not only is Mew a childish woman, but she's apparently a troll."

"I'd love to meet this cutie." Yang said with a grin, her Salandit nodding as well.

**Once the trainer gave up, and she was sure, she was alone, she assumed human form in a burst of light, appearing as a young woman with a petite appearance, with short pink hair and cat ears, a lone cat tail sitting atop her rump, as she wore a pink leotard over her body, and nothing else, her blue eyes shining in amusement.**

**It was always fun to mess with humans, they had funny reactions sometimes.**

**She may be the genetic ancestor of every pokemon, but she was still a child at heart.**

"And mind." Qrow muttered.

"A lot like Ruby really." Tai said.

"HEY!" Ruby cried out with a pout.

**Idly she wondered if she should pay Arceus a visit soon.**

**"Naw, I think I'll go see if Jirachi is finally awake now." she said to herself as she quickly flew to the Hoenn region, heading for a hidden cave deep in the mountain, and soon finding a purple crystal that housed the shape of a young pokemon.**

"I can't see it." Kali said slightly disappointed.

"Jirachi is a rather special pokemon capable of granting wishes." Blaze said, "Though admittedly childish and sometimes he makes some mistakes with those wishes."

"So he can't just make something appear?" Jaune asked.

"Nope, he can teleport things though." Blaze said.

**"Guess he's still sleeping." she said with a sigh, before perking up "I'mma go look for Celebi then." she said, and once more, quickly flew off, this time for the Johto region.**

**She passed the whirlpool islands on the way, and said a quick hello to Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres, Moltres having been bathing in her lava lake when she caught her.**

"Dad's actually got a Lava Sauna if you want to hit it during the next break." Blaze whispered to Ashley.

"Only if your dad's got something to keep me from melting and with my dad's permission." Ashley whispered.

**In the "Legendary Birds" as the humans called them, Articuno and Moltres were female, while Zapdos was the sole male of the trio, though Lugia, the one who held power over them, was also male.**

"Gotta feel sorry for Zapdos." Qrow muttered.

"I'd just like to say, this is the ONLY time in the history of the series where a Movie's events were actually referenced in the series itself." Blaze said.

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

"In the Johto season, Master Quest, there was a series of episode that circled around the sightings of a mysterious pokemon, it turned out to be a Lugia mother with her child living around the island, the child, known as Silver, actually befriended a human boy." Blaze said.

"Another fact is that apparently if you find a Lugia's feather, called a Silver Wing, you can actually see it glow red whenever the Lugia it belonged to is enraged." Ashley said.

"So... There are three Lugia's?" Weiss asked.

"Three known Lugia's." Blaze said, "We truly don't know if any other Legends have had children."

"Wow..." Ruby said, Summer just smiled for the mother Lugia.

**She soon reached Ilex Forest in Johto, floating to the shrine hidden deep within, and finding her other friend, Celebi, taking a nap.**

**The time travelling legend was male, and had yellowish green hair with two strands standing up like antenna, wearing light green clothing, around his eyes, which Mew knew to be blue, were dark rings.**

"Wait, Celebi can travel through time?" Nora asked amazed.

"Yep." Blaze said, "He can even take other with him, however conjunctioned with multiple Lugia's this actually makes it hard to know if there are multiple Celebi, or just one that has appeared in the same time multiple times."

"I wonder how Celebi get's along with Dialga?" Weiss asked.

"Dunno." Ashley said.

"Dad always figures Dialga see's Celebi as an adoptive son or something like that." Blaze said.

**She decided to let him sleep, knowing those dark rings weren't just for show, and that Celebi suffered from insomnia, so when he finally fell asleep, the other legends let him rest, knowing he needed it.**

**Soon, she fell asleep as well, leaning against the shrine next to Celebi.**

"Time travel probably messes with the internal clock a hell of a lot." Ghira muttered.

"Whose reading next?" Kali asked.

**[[]]**

***Phoenix is seen standing with a Hariyama, attempting to push the Snorlax out of the security rooms larger back door. Then the Snorlax begin to roll over.***

**PC: Oh shit!**


End file.
